The Perfections of Imperfections
by Roll.theDice91
Summary: Anything that Sora knew as sense disappeared the instant that blonde slipped into view.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, world ;]**

**Just an FYI, this story will probably be inspired by songs and shit sometimes so if there is a song that I think goes well with whatever chapter I SHALL TELL YE by probably putting lyrics or something in the chapter (i like having a good song to go with what I'm reading so ...yeah thought you might :/ )but for now no song for this chapter but still**

**enjoy ;]**

* * *

The Perfections of Imperfections

_Chapter 1_

Sora didn't want to be there. But he didn't want to be _back there_ either because cousins are a frightful thing, especially cousins the same age as you who are engaged and all grown up and waiting to brag for some reason he didn't fully understand. So there he was; sitting in a car of the only friend who could get him out of his house, late notice and quick, speeding down the highway with the music blasting. Oh, there were some other loud teens there too.

The car's engine revved and Sora found his heart thriving with it; something about driving so quickly that if you crashed you knew the car would do a few twirls in the air and give you a broken bone at some point (or brain damage) gave him an odd gleeful buzz. Perhaps he was facing that electric teenage rebellion his parents often warned him against? But still… he didn't want to be there.

The music pulsed and the singer's strained voice sang so that feeling spilled from the melody and coated Sora's tingling fingertips. He drummed his fingers on his knees in beat to the music and gazed out of the front window screen from the beck seat (it was the best view he was gonna get from sitting in the middle seat) and happily watched the orange lit highway slip under the car. But still… he didn't want to be there.

The car's dangerous speed didn't bother him, the deafening music didn't bother him: it was the people or to be more precise a certain person, sitting on his right.

Sora didn't dare look because what he saw (felt) frightened (confused) him far too much. But despite the fear, Sora found curiosity and interest overpowering him to the point of insanity. And so giving into the nagging awareness inside of him, Sora let his eyes drop to his right for an instant so he could look…at… _him._

And right on queue terror, overwhelming curiosity and interest hit the brunette square on the face forcing him to tear his eyes away. However, although his eyes had been ripped away from the boy on his right the image stayed intensely clear in his mind and Sora found his eyes drooping slightly so he could picture that image in concentration.

Sunshine hair curling up in odd flicks, wide blue eyes and pale skin. His heart thrummed curiously in reaction to the image. The boy was not what people would call traditionally handsome but Sora found himself completely mesmerised by him none the less, slightly crooked teeth and all. But Sora wanted to know more about this boy. He wanted to know where he lived, what he liked to do, what music he liked, if he had life goals, what they were, if he had any life motto's, where he wanted to be in ten years, who he loved the most in the world, who he hated the most, where or how he wanted to die …what his name was.

Perhaps Sora simply really, really, really (_**really**_) wanted to be friends with this boy?

Frustration suddenly ignited within him when his heart jumped at a brush of skin which occurred as the boy on Sora's right shifted his arms slightly. Sora swallowed a shiver and an enraged growl. He could feel his teeth grit in annoyance; this was the first time he could not understand his heart's actions. He had always been good at understanding his heart and accepting whatever his heart truly wanted. But this… Maybe seventeen years of knowing his own heart just wasn't enough for this situation.

He didn't understand the ferocious interest he had for the boy sitting so closely to him. So, like a true primeval man, he got angry. He decided he didn't want to be that boy's friend, he wanted to hate him, push him away, no, punch him for making him think he didn't know his own heart.

This didn't make sense. Sora was the one who always wanted to be friends with everyone and make people smile and laugh and now he couldn't decide whether to be best friends with this boy or to gave him a Chinese burn when the boy hadn't done a single thing right or wrong to the brunette.

"Roxas?" Kairi called from the driver's seat.

And when said boy to Sora's right looked up and gave a clipped 'Yeah?', Sora's breath caught in a way he thought he may choke but he quickly and irritably brushed it off and attempted to shove 'Roxas' from his mind.

However as Sora focused completely on stamping out the intensive awareness and slight high he was facing from learning the boy's name, Roxas was asked to look for a CD on the car floor meaning the widening of his legs was necessary and meaning his knee was forced to push against Sora's.

"IWANNASTOPFORAWHILE!" Sora blurted out on feeling the contact, shakily, breathlessly and abruptly enough to cause Roxas to jump and move his knee away from Sora.

"What? Why do you want to stop?" Kairi called back, confused as the other two teens joined in with the quizzing.

"I'm hungry!" Sora tried, eyes locked onto the back of Kairi's head.

He could almost see Kairi's amused expression as she rolled her eyes and replied, "Fine, fine. I was thinking of stopping for a little while anyway."

And after a few demanding suggestions from the other members of the cramped car, they were pulling into a nearby fast food restaurant and Sora (despite the clumsy crouched leap he had to take over the person on his left) was first out the car, gulped in the fresh icy air by the lung-full in an attempt to calm his body. The rest slowly followed, shuffling into the warm building and Sora ignored the deepest instinct he felt he had ever had, he didn't look to check Roxas was there, he only kept his eyes on his shoes.

"Sora?" Kairi asked, snapping the brunette from his concentrated shoe gaze, "What you ordering?"

"Oh, erm…" Sora peered up to the glowing menu while digging through his pockets in search for coins but to his dismay and much rushed exit from his home, he only found one ugly rusted brown coin and with a slight chuckle he sighed, "Nothing by the looks of it."

"Sora! You ask me to pull over so you can get food and you have no money?" Kairi huffed, blowing shiny red locks from her face before rolling her eyes with a slight smile and mumbling, "I'll give you some money then, I suppose."

"Nah its alright, thanks though, Kai. I owe you gas money and I'm not that hungry, I just wanted to-"

"You need money?"

Sora never didn't know that three little, unimportant words could send his heart, mind and body into overdrive. Although he did know why they sent his body berserk, it wasn't the words that were uttered so casually that it sent anger firing through his fingertips, it was the person who had uttered them.

With palms dampened already, Sora let his eyes meet those wide dilated blues which patiently watched him in return and the brunette felt his jaw tighten in defence of the threat of it dropping. Roxas was even more interesting up close. The hypnotic features Sora had noticed in the dim car light had become a thousand times more curious and appealing. Roxas' hair was shiny and smooth in its odd flicks, his skin was pale and perfect and even his limp posture, dropped shoulders and slightly raised chin had Sora in internal fits of thirst for knowledge about this boy.

"Well?" Roxas pressed, the edge of his lips curling as his eyes darted to Kairi in amusement.

"Eh?" Sora merely squeaked, blinking a few times to get his focus back and to still his quivering hands.

"M-O-N-EEEEEY?" Roxas enunciated with a smug grin, "You want it?"

Sora's brow dropped at the patronising tone Roxas had chosen as Kairi stifled a giggle behind him.

"No." Sora snapped brushing past Roxas, making sure he knocked shoulders with the blonde but as Sora stalked to the nearest seats he discovered that making contact with Roxas had been a very, very bad idea because the world seemed to be upside down now, nothing felt stable and Sora realised he had no idea whether he wanted to go back to Roxas to punch him or to just ask the blonde questions about his entire life.

Either way; he wanted to be a couple of steps away from him again.

Tugging at his chocolate spikes, Sora let out a tight sigh through his gritted teeth and threw his head onto the table until he felt a small tap on the crown of his head. Bracing himself for the worst (best): Roxas: Sora placed a scowl on his face and lifted his head to meet the perpetrator. However when he met Kairi he didn't know what expression to use that pronounced disappointment _and_ relief.

Kairi raised an eyebrow at him and sat across from the brunette, "What a strange face."

Sora wiped any emotion from his face at that instant only to receive a frown from Kairi and a glisten of worry in her violet eyes, "Sora, are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course, Kai." Sora smiled, through puzzlement, as he wondered what Roxas was getting to eat.

"I'm not sure." Kairi pondered, as she began her meal, "Are you really that sad your cousins are visiting?"

"I'm not sad about it, just can't be bothered really…." Sora shrugged, "Plus, I _tried _to be friends with them when I was younger and _they _were the ones who played tricks on _me!_" Sora exclaimed as he pinched a quick sip of Kairi's drink.

Snapping her drink away, Kairi watched Sora quietly in concentration and feeling nervous under her undivided focus Sora fidgeted and shifted his gaze around, mumbling, "What? Why're you staring?"

"Is it Roxas?" Kairi bluntly asked making Sora's insides leap and twist in knots of nerves and bliss. How could someone's name have that effect?

"What're you talking about?" The internal hitches of Sora's organs showed through his voice as he shyly threw his gaze around to check if the blonde was in ear-shot.

"They are all sitting at that other table over there," Kairi dismissed, answering Sora's unasked question.

There a thick moment of silence and a staring contest which Sora lost and in defeat he grumbled, "It isn't him. I'm fine, Kairi."  
But the feisty red-head was having none of it, "Because if it is, he wasn't trying to annoy you or anything before, he is just a little sarcastic."  
"It isn't Roxas." Another lie.

"It _must _be him that is making you act weird. You are never usually this… thoughtful."

"Thanks." Sora muttered.

"Oh, sarcasm! _See_, you and Roxas _can_ be friends!" Kairi happily exclaimed a little too loudly.

Feeling alarm and embarrassment shoot through his veins, Sora flicked a paranoid gaze to the reflection on the window of the table Roxas was sitting at with the others (like he had been doing constantly while Kairi babbled on) and he spotted Roxas curiously watching the brunette's back and Kairi on mention of his name. Sora had no idea how just a person looking at him could make vitality burst in tickly sparks all over his body, but it did. He didn't know what to do with this new found energy and so he found himself chuckling quietly as he noticed Roxas was still trying to figure out what Sora and Kairi where talking about.

"Why're you laughing?" Kairi asked, amused and waiting to hear the joke.

At that Sora felt embarrassment coil in his stomach and kill the laughter, "N-nothing."

Shaking her head slightly, Kairi sighed, "Maybe there is nothing wrong with you; maybe you're just finally going through those insane teenage hormones that you seemed to bypass before."

_That _caught Sora's attention but before he could further quiz Kairi for a solution as to why he had been acting so strangely and been so interested in Roxas, a blonde flick of hair captured his sight in the reflection and when he whipped his neck around, Sora found Roxas standing right behind him, looking bored yet waiting for information.

Another thick silence dragged past in which Sora found himself becoming increasingly irritated with the blonde's odd silence which gave the brunette time to internally question and wonder about everything Roxas could have ever been involved with…and curse himself for doing so.

"_What_?" Finally hissed from Sora as he glared up to those openly big eyes.

Roxas squinted back, slightly insulted.

Sora felt his insides plummet painfully at that mere quirk of the blonde's eyebrow, the narrowing of his clear eyes and the frown that met his lips and before Sora could stop himself he had given Roxas a shame-filled 'sorry' which the blonde casually shrugged off.

"Kairi, we leaving? I have to be back home soon." Roxas asked Kairi, not giving Sora any of the attention he wasn't sure he liked or not.

"Oh, sure, Roxas." Kairi chirped standing up and heading out with the rest of the group.

But Roxas didn't move, he stood at the side of Sora as if waiting for something and with each quiet second passing Sora found his heartbeat annoyingly increasing in speed. The silence was stupidly heavy and Sora could feel the millions of questions he had already made for Roxas sitting at the tip of his tongue. The brunette bit his tongue. And the blonde finally shuffled off with the rest of the group.

They drove for another intense, heavy fifteen minutes but this time, to Sora's hatred and sheer delight, Roxas and him sat at opposite ends of the car with another teen sitting in between, blocking Sora's real view of Roxas but still allowing the one in his mind to replay the image of that half-assed sneer Roxas had given Sora after the brunette snapped at him.

The car halted eventually outside a normal house, nothing fancy, nothing exciting yet Sora soaked in every detail of it, even attempting to guess which room was Roxas', and with a mumbly farewell, Roxas got out the car and strolled to his door.

But that must have been a little too simple because a nano-second later, the shy(ish) blonde, Naminé, that had been sitting in the front seat had zipped out of the car and straight up to Roxas, touching his arm lightly for him to acknowledge her presence. And he did acknowledge her. And with a smile.

A smile, that despite the reasons it had shown itself, was fantastic. It flashed those slightly crooked pearly whites as the blonde's lips edged into a half-grin. Sora mentally noted how most things about Roxas were 'half', he hadn't seen anything out of the two hours and thirty-five minutes he had been a minor part of the blonde's life from him that showed an entire effort, his shrugs weren't even full.

"Roxas was a little quiet today." Pence randomly mused from beside Sora, catching the brunette's ear.

"He isn't usually like that?" Sora drawled to his right, keeping his eyes on the two blondes outside, now wondering about Naminé and her life with Roxas.

"Well, he is quiet but… not _that _quiet."

Sora nodded slowly, not fully understanding but restraining his urge to fire questions at Pence; he wanted to know exactly _how_ Roxas was quiet, like was it a thoughtful quiet, an amused quiet, bored, content, sad, controlled quiet? He wanted to know when Roxas spoke the most, the least and so on…

Sora quietly sighed and felt a childish pout scrunch his lips as he watched Naminé skip back to the car and Roxas sulk into his house after giving a final wave to the car. Just a flick of the wrist from Roxas and the feeling that said boy's eyes had landed on Sora's own eyes for an instant, had the brunette's heart thrumming sweetly in his chest making his breath stick in the back of his throat. Sora grumbled lowly at the reaction.

And soon after that Sora simply didn't feel up to much. He politely asked Kairi to drop him off and soon after he was storming through his house (avoiding visiting family to which he was completely successful) and to his room where he remained on his bed, ranting and raging to himself, completely pissed off all because of that freaking blonde boy, Roxas, until he heard the knock at his door and faced the family that had found him.

He had never thought today was going to be so long when he woke up that morning.

* * *

**U like? No? okay dokay. :'|**

**…. Sigh.**

**REVIEWS APPRECIATED MUCHO :}**


	2. Chapter 2

The Perfections of Imperfections

_Chapter 2_

School was a fun time for Sora: he would see all his friends, learn some new things, would have nice lunches, would joke around with his friends in the common room, learn some new things again and go home.

And if it ever was a bad time for Sora, it was an obvious 'bad' thing that made school a bad time. Like, failing a test, getting caught talking, detention.

The things that happened at school for Sora were never in a strange limbo where certain qualities wouldn't settle themselves as good or bad in Sora's heart.

Until three weeks and four days after he had met Roxas.

Sora was in a part of the school he had never spent much time in despite all the years he had been in high school; the science department. He was to send a note to one of the chemistry teachers and take a note back to his own teacher.

The brunette shuffled through the halls, bored and mumbling a tune to himself as his mind began drift. And as it had been doing the past few weeks, his mind's eye always seemed to wash up pictures of the blonde boy, Roxas. Sora would usually fight it back, throw insults and snide comments at the pictures of the blonde's half-assed sneer and then go into a rant with himself about insulting someone in your own head and not even truly meaning the insults in the first place, then his sanity would be questioned and then an object nearby would have the imprint of a stern foot in it.

But Sora didn't have the energy for it today (or maybe, he thought, he didn't want the energy for it) so he stepped down and let the images of those sunshine flicks flood his mind, he wouldn't even mind if they drowned him.

Cobalt eyes glanced over room numbers and soon landed on the one he looking for and with a look to the note in his hand, Sora stepped to the door, knocked it and pushed the handle down.

The classroom air was thick and warm and a smell of foamy soap floated in the air. Spotting the teacher at his desk, staring into space, Sora headed towards him, note in hand and a wary smile ready.

"Sir?" Sora asked.

The teacher briefly looked to the side and held a hand out and Sora carefully placed the note in his hand. With a heavy sigh the teacher, opened the note and skimmed over it with a bored glaze giving Sora an opportunity to scan his whereabouts.

Turning blue eyes to the classroom, Sora suddenly felt a series of small tingling splashes and pops on his cheek. Blinking, he noticed the room to be decorated with bubbles and the murmurs and laughter of twenty other people. A recognisable peal of laughter sounded at Sora's right and Kairi was suddenly in view, blowing bubbles into Sora's cheek again.

Grinning and wiping off the residue from his cheek, Sora asked, " Kairi, should you really be blowing bubbles when the teacher is right there?" Sora glanced to the teacher who was scribbling something on paper.

Kairi giggled and replied, "It's an experiment."

Sora raised an eyebrow at Kairi in doubt.

"It _is."_ She responded, smiling and blowing more bubbles into the air, "Right, Roxas?"

Sora locked his eyes to the ground as he felt his heart swell in a panicky doubt; had he heard right? Was Roxas in this very room at this instant? He must have heard wrongly, Roxas wasn't here.

"Yup, an experiment." Sora heard called from somewhere in the classroom.

His throat dried immediately and his breath choked him. The bridge of his nose was suddenly alight with an intense burning and he didn't look up because of the simple fact, he was scared. Internal conflict dominated his mind and chest, he wanted to look, catch his eyes for just a second but God, did he want out of there.

"Here." The teacher finally said, shoving the responding note into Sora's hand.

In a rush, Sora stalked from the teacher and past Kairi, mumbling, "See ya later."

But for just a split second, Sora faced his fear as he always had in life and allowed his eyes to flicker around the room until they landed on the boy Sora's mind couldn't keep away from.

Pale skin, wide blue eyes that didn't catch Sora's, swirling blonde spikes: Sora inhaled the image with zest.

In an instant he had noticed and internally noted several things about Roxas; he sat next to Pence and behind Kairi in this class, he hadn't taken his jacket off despite the fact class had begun nearly half an hour ago, he was smiling slightly at something Pence had said yet not looking at said boy but at a fresh fragile bubble he was carefully balancing on the tip of his finger.

The cool air of the hall was a surprise to Sora and only when the small surprise had passed and Sora was shuffling back to his class, did he become aware of the fact that he didn't know Roxas and himself went to the same school. A whirlwind of questions hit him at that moment: was he a new student, was it just chance that they had never met, was Roxas purposefully avoiding Sora or did he think Sora was purposefully avoiding him? Those thoughts made his stomach shrivel but common sense made the discomfort ease, they had simply never crossed paths, it was a large school and very possible that Sora didn't know _everyone_ in his year.

Still…

The rest of the day was a constant conflict of paranoia and frustration at himself for actually being paranoid about someone he wasn't even sure if that someone pissed him off or not.

"FINALLY FREE!" Sora exclaimed as he burst through the school's main doors.

"That's not like you, Sora." Kairi said, smiling at the brunette as he smiled up to the clear bright sky.

"What's not like me?" Sora quizzed while he and Kairi made their way to the main school gates.

"Being so happy to get out of school, yeah, you aren't the biggest fan of maths but…" She trailed off, "So why're you so happy to get out of school today?"

"No reason." Sora could hear the wariness in his own voice.

"You sure?" Looks like Kairi had heard it too.

The image of Roxas in chemistry suddenly flicked before his mind's eye and the bridge of Sora's nose lit up in a panicky heat.

"_Yes. _I'm sure." Sora whined as annoyance grew in the pit of his stomach every second Roxas stayed in his mind.

"Sora? Are you blushing?!" The red head took a little leap in front of Sora and peered at the brunette in surprise but a cat-like grin cracked her surprise in an instant.

"Who are you thinking about or what?" She excitedly squealed, latching onto the flustered brunette's arm.

"No one and nothing!" Sora tried as he shook off the giggling red-head.

"But you're _blushing!_" Kairi pressed tugging on his arm once more.

"What's Sora blushing about?" Sora suddenly heard and when looking to his left, to the road, he found Riku, in his car and with a fresh smirk.

"An escape route!" Sora cheered in relief as he dashed around the car and into the passenger seat.

Kairi shuffled around and into the backseat.

"Hey Riku." She called from the back, "And Sora don't think you're off the hook!"

Cobalt eyes rolled.

"Off the hook…? Explain." Riku said as he started the car and pulled off.

"Well…" Kairi began and Sora switched off immediately in full knowledge that if he heard the short story he would be blushing again and the warmth in his cheeks and nose had thankfully just faded.

But then one of the many school buses passed. And out of the what, twelve? Yeah, out of the twelve school buses that could have passed the one that passed was the one that contained a very bored looking blonde. The bus stopped next to Riku's car.

And then Sora was in desperate dire need to escape. He didn't know what to do with himself, his breath caught in heavy shakes and his heart pounded frantically in terror. He tried, oh how he tired, his best to throw his sky gaze from the blonde in the bus and to the dashboard, Riku, the car in front, the school students passing, the traffic lights, _anything_ but it was impossible for the brunette because for every heart wrenching moment his eyes stayed on those flicks, he happily noted anything he could about Roxas in his mind.

Sora internally begged and begged for Roxas to keep his eyes away from the brunette so he could merely look at him for a small instant more but fate wasn't on his side today because as if Sora had practically screamed the blonde's name at the top of his lungs and into the other boys' ear, Roxas whipped his head around and met Sora's gaze immediately.

The frustration, contradiction, and annoyance of the situation forced Sora's mind into a blank state of embarrassment at that moment. He wanted out and far, far away forever. Terror and embarrassment pulsed through his veins as Roxas squinted through the bus window and at the brunette.

His mind went blank, numb and empty from everything but Roxas, there, looking directly at the brunette.

But then to his reliefdistress, the bus drove off. Taking Roxas too.

"Was that not Roxas on that bus?" Kairi wondered from the back seat.

Sora said nothing but watched the bus turn a corner at the end of the road.

"Yeah, wasn't it, Sora?" Riku said, only half paying attention.

Sora said nothing.

"…Sora?" Riku asked his tone lowered with slight concern.

"Wha…? Roxas? Oh, erm, I'm not sure." Sora lied with a wobbly laugh, "Wasn't paying attention."

The brunette directed his gaze to his shoes but a second later he felt two, perplexed gazes locked onto him.

Without looking up, he slouched in his seat and frowned out the window while mumbling, "What?" to his two friends who were watching him in confusion.

"You're acting strange." Riku stated, turning back to the road.

"Very strange, lately." Kairi added, sitting forward.

And, for the third time, the brunette said nothing.

But Sora couldn't agree more with his friends.

* * *

**I decided this story is gonna be a short one… I think O_o Y'know, not many chapters, ten at most?**

**But yeah**

**Thanks for the review ;]**

**Next chapter, they will have a proper conversation. PROMISE :D**

**But if you want me to add the chapter up, reviews will be required ;}**

**Its easy, ppl**

**Read it, then review :]**


	3. Chapter 3

The Perfections of Imperfections

_Chapter 3_

Sleeping is one of the most natural instincts known to man. Or _should _be.

This was the reason as to why Sora was fuming. Because it was exactly two thirty-two in the morning and the spiky haired teenager was yet to have a single droop of his eyes. And with each stretched insignificant minute Sora was awake, Roxas was in his mind's eye.

The blonde swirly spikes, pale skin, slightly slack jaw and the squinting (but still wide) blue eyes were all part of a clear image that had resided in Sora's mind since the instant it had occurred earlier that day. However, a film of doubt covered Roxas as if he was merely a memory of a dream.

It did happen though… right? Roxas _did _look at him, _right?_

Sora pelted the maths textbook he was hoping would bore him to sleep across his bedroom. The sharp, loud slap of paper on his door was unsatisfying.

Why should he care if Roxas looked or not?!

A creak of wood suddenly caught his attention and when the hall light slipped under his door, a pang of guilt twisted his stomach: he had momentarily forgotten _other _people were in the house _and _sleeping (or were).

"Thanks a lot, Roxas." Sora muttered into his pillow.

His door slowly opened, revealing his father and allowing light to flood in reassuringly, "Sora? What was that noise?"

Sitting up and feeling calmer in the light, Sora answered, "Sorry, Dad. I couldn't get a math's problem right and err…"

His father gave him a long, disgruntled look and mumbled, "Do you _really_ think I'm gonna believe you were studying when you could be sleeping?"

Sora blinked.

"What did you break?" His father sighed, rubbing at his tired eyes.

"N-nothing!" Sora exclaimed, slightly insulted.

Shaking his head, his father shuffled out of Sora's room, sighing "Just go to sleep so _I _can sleep."

The door closed and the light vanished a little too quickly, leaving Sora to his frustrations.

He listened to his father and mother speaking to each other for a small moment and the house fell dead silent once again.

And for the first time in the two hours and twenty minutes Sora had been trying to sleep, his eyes felt heavy and he even yawned. Letting his eyelids fall slightly and allowing his mind to drop into his sub-conscious, Sora felt a smile tickle the corners of his lips. Well, until a persistent mind-invading blonde was suddenly in view and sitting next to the brunette in a memory of when Sora first met Roxas.

Sora snapped upward, breaking into reality and from his dream in a gasp. Meeting his empty, cold room his expression fell into a scowl.

So I can't even escape in my dreams now?! Sora internally hissed. Who the hell is this Roxas guy and why is he so annoying?

Again, feeling his primeval instinct to be angry when confused, Sora snatched his pillow and blindly threw it across his room. Only for it to hit his desk and knock a lamp over. The lamp clumsily thumped on the wooden floor and in a vain effort to silence the noise, Sora watched the lamp roll on the floor from under his quilts.

"Sora!" Said boy suddenly heard barked through a few walls from his father.

"Sorry!" The guilty teenager called back.

And it was then Sora decided that enough was enough. No longer would this Roxas boy keep him from sleeping or from being able to actually relax at school or from giving him a tiny minute to think about something _other _than that half assed shrug of his! Why should that blonde be _able _to anyway?! Sora only wanted his friends and a simple life, he never asked for the blonde to take over his existence so he simply wouldn't allow it!

The suddenly enlightened teenager grinned to himself in triumph and barely restrained the blissful urge to burst into laughter: he could do this, no more Roxas. Easy peasy.

And finally feeling light, Sora soon found sleep.

* * *

Sora woke up pissed off. Fair enough he wasn't much of a morning person (he would avoid them like the plague if he could) but he was _pissed off _this morning.

Because when Sora conjured up his little 'NO MORE ROXAS' plan, the poor brunette hadn't took his sub-conscious into account and, of course, it betrayed him. His sleep was filled to the brim with swirling blonde spikes and wide blue eyes.

And what made this day worse was the fact that it was Friday. And Friday meant assembly day at school and that meant, as always, the headmaster would catch Sora during his free hour and tell him to help the janitors to rearrange the chairs for lunch.

But who knew? Maybe, just maybe, he would get lucky and a rainbow would appear in the sky and he wouldn't have to use his free hour to arrange chairs and Roxas would turn out to be a long annoying dream?!

Maybe. Yes, Sora would remain positive, as always.

"You're a senior, correct?" The aging bulky headmaster grunted to the sour-faced brunette.

"Yes." _You know I am, you stupid old man, you ask me every week!_

"Help out, then." The headmaster complained, directing Sora towards the chairs waiting to be stacked.

And at that, the hopelessly disappointed teenager dragged his feet towards the chairs and the headmaster stalked off mumbling something about kids wasting their free periods.

With a heavy sigh that would meet the mountain tops, Sora began stacking, wondering how the fat headmaster had caught his attempt to sneak out the main school doors.

Perhaps it was time to give up his worthless effort to actually get his free hour on a Friday? Sora helplessly thought as he piled the chairs onto each other. Sure, the first few times he was happy to help but-

"You can help out too." Sora heard the headmaster gruffly mutter behind him.

_Oh, I feel you, friend._ Sora sympathised internally as he pictured the poor student that had been caught by the headmaster during their free period.

"But-" The brunette heard the student protest.

_No use arguing, poor brother._ Sora amusedly called to himself.

"Just help that boy up there." The headmaster ordered.

"But-" The boy tried again.

_This guy must really want his free. _Sora pondered as he continued stacking the chairs with his back to the opposing people.

"Go." The headmaster barked.

Sora paused for a small moment as the rough headmaster's voice bounced off the hall's walls. But a defeated sigh soon met the headmaster's echoes and the sound of shuffling feet followed.

Feeling somewhat conquered too, Sora presumed his work.

Hearing the scrape of chairs and bitter mumbles of the other boy now stacking too, Sora felt a comfortable bond form between himself and his cantankerous companion. It was then, a wary, anxious, excited knot formed in Sora's stomach. He hadn't looked to see who the other person was, there was a slither of chance it was the very boy who had overlooked every thought Sora had had over the past month, right?

Roxas could be merely a foot away from him at this very instant. Sora felt a cold yet thrilling sweat break out over his slightly shaken body. His cobalt eyes darted to the side, in hope to see the mystery person but his anticipation was useless and quite frankly wearisome as hell because the person had moved further behind him. He heard the boy huff into the air and Sora felt a berating smile curve his lips.

The brunette slammed the chairs into a stack (while screaming within himself his plan to forget Roxas) and unintentionally caught the other boy's attention.

"You alright?" The boy carefully asked however, his temper still skimmed the surface of his voice.

And then without a reason Sora knew or understood, his expression, body and heartbeat calmed almost instantly.

Frowning in confusion the brunette looked up and without hesitation turned to the other boy.

Seeing blonde hair, Sora's body set to frantic life again for a panicked second but on meeting an unknown face with glaring brown eyes he relaxed immediately once again.

"What?" The other boy snapped to Sora.

Taken aback by the boy's immediate hostile nature, Sora shook his head and replied, "Nothing" before continuing his work. _You don't have to be so pissy, though._

It was five minutes before a voice spoke again and it was from neither of the two boys stacking chairs.

"Hayner? Should you not be in class?" A surprised boy asked 'Hayner'.

Sora didn't even bother turning around; feeling too mentally exhausted.

"Yes, I _should._ But that fat ass headmaster told me to do this!" 'Hayner' snarled back.

"Want me to?" The other, calm boy suggested.

"You not supposed to be in class too?"

The short silence that followed suggested a shrug.

"Thanks, you're a pal!" Hayner exclaimed, happy as the Easter bunny now.

_Boy, that hot head must have a spilt personality._

"Thanks again!" Sora heard the boy call, his voice growing quieter as he walked down the hall to the main corridors, "See ya at lunch, Roxas!"

Sora practically threw the chairs he had been about to stack to the floor. His entire system broke down, he felt dizzy; ill with petrified dread.

"You alright?" Hearing Roxas' voice sent the brunette into a steely like panic, almost painful. "Lemme help."

He could feel a pulsing numbness in his knees as they threatened to give out.

And then the very same blonde swirls that Sora had studied over and over in his mind, the pale skin, skinny form and slouched shoulders were all in view. However, with the exception of Roxas' out of the ordinary eyes (his hair was doing a good job of hiding them from Sora's keen gaze).

For the first time Sora found himself disliking Roxas' astray fringe.

"Oh, it's Sora, right?"

The casual, light tone the blonde had so carelessly used snapped Sora out of his frozen state. The brunette felt millions of unfocused emotions clash inside of him at that second.

He didn't know if he should be incredibly pissed and insulted at Roxas' casual greeting, happy, sad, terrified beyond belief or simply uncaring?

The strange energy that filled his being at that second tossed around clumsily, making Sora dizzy.

"Sora?" Roxas asked again. Still casual.

And then all that energy and emotion had a direction: Roxas.

"What?" Sora answered his voice surprisingly blank.

Sora's eyes lifted from the ground and finally to Roxas' eyes. The whirlwind of energy inside of him pulsed.

"N-nothing." The blonde shook off, taking his eyes from Sora's and to the chairs Sora had dropped.

A heart-racing moment passed in which Sora could even see the tension he was accidently giving off. Roxas must think he is a freak now.

The brunette's eyes lingered on the busy blonde for a moment and the frazzled teenager himself knew his gaze was frowned and longing, for what? Who knew? And defeated and suddenly in need of a nice comfy nap, Sora helped Roxas clean up the scattered chairs.

But not for long because how could anyone expect Sora to concentrate on something just so bloody boring as stacking chairs when a near obsession of his was within arm's reach and would be for the next thirty minutes if he was so unlucky/lucky?

Sora had to use this time to figure out and deal with the chaotic emotions still swirling in his gut and chest and why they reacted so frantically around Roxas.

And so gripping onto a chair for support, as his heart jumped into his throat, Sora spoke to Roxas, "You're Roxas, right?"

The brunette swallowed his heart and took a breath to calm his fears (of nothing, really) while the blonde lifted his head.

This was it: this would be the moment where Sora would figure out if he hated, wanted to befriend, didn't care or was jealous or something of Roxas, all Sora had to do now was wait for those bright, fantastic eyes to meet his own.

"Yeah." The blonde almost sighed back before bluntly turning back to the chairs.

The storm of emotion inside of Sora throbbed feverishly as the brunette glared at the back of the blonde's head. _HE_ CAN'T **_JUST_** SAY '_YEAH'! _

The complete absentee of realization or explanation to the half-assed blonde's part in Sora's life blind-sighted the boy's thought-filter and before the brunette could stop himself he had blurted in a squeaky embarrassing tone, "What do you mean _'yeah'_?!"

Roxas looked up to Sora, in _mild_ (not full) surprise. And Sora looked back, in _full _shock at how and what he had just said.

It was too much, too many emotions spun around inside of brunette and the only place he could look was Roxas' _half_ surprised expression and eyes. Sora felt weak and pathetic to the blonde, he felt like a slave to whatever Roxas would do and he knew deep down that he didn't even mind his unexplained, infuriating loyalty to a person he hardly knew.

The teenager felt like he was tumbling alone; that he was the only one going through these floods of emotions, all of which ended back up at Roxas. It must be possible that Roxas had some sort of awareness of the insanity Sora was facing, right? There was no way Roxas was completely oblivious to Sora…right?

Sora's eyes lowered as he felt his energy drain.

But a quiet chuckling brought his cobalt eyes up again and never in his life had Sora felt so intoxicated by another person before. Roxas was smiling and Sora knew and fully noted there was nothing half about it. It was simply a great smile that proudly showcased Roxas' brilliant slightly crooked teeth. But the best part of the smile was, it met his eyes. And the instant Sora met those eyes too, the brunette was grinning, happy as he could imagine ever being despite the fact he had no idea why Roxas was smiling.

Another chuckle trailed from Roxas' lips and the blonde, closing his eyes for a brief second and shaking his head slightly, radiated amusement.

Sora engraved the image in his mind; blonde spikes, pale skin, closed eyes, contagious smile, bent form, arms leaning on chair…

Roxas opened his eyes and Sora realised he had missed those bright clear blues. Roxas fixed his gaze back to the gleeful brunette.

"So odd." Roxas murmured to himself and Sora felt the array of emotion inside of his chest thrive and buzz excitedly as Roxas glanced to the brunette teasingly before resuming his chair stacking.

"So you gonna stack chairs or have another mood swing?" Roxas asked, half his smile gone now.

"Well-" Sora joyfully began but was interrupted by the slam of the hall doors and the calling, "ROXAS!"

As if it were his own name called (or an insult thrown at him) the brunette found his body whipped around by self will to find the one who decided to take Roxas' attention away from him.

Hayner.

"Roxas, you, me: ditching! NOW." The brown eyed boy shouted from the bottom of the hall. _What an idiot, _the brunette growled to himself.

Sora's eyes flicked to Roxas who was hastily making 'shhhhhhhhuuuuushhh, you retard' signs but a frown met his expression when Roxas half-grinned to Hayner and gave the boy a thumbs up while lifting his bag.

"Ditching me then?" Sora asked, without thought and sounding a little more hurt than he knew he should be.

Roxas gave a nearly shrug and Sora felt like punching him. The blonde wasn't even lifting his eyes to meet the disgruntled brunette's own anymore.

"Whatever." Sora grumbled as he roughly picked up a chair to slam it onto a stack Roxas had been building.

But then, as Sora stepped to pick up another chair, Roxas stepped forward too meaning that a brush of skin was made.

Sora's breath choked him and electric, blissful, terrifying pulses shot through his body from that one little spot on his arm Roxas had bumped into, leaving the brunette hyperventilating and even more confused than ever. But all the time some separate part of his brain was collecting frustration as he listened to Roxas stalk off down the hall to pissy, stupid Hayner as if nothing had even happened! As if he and the brunette hadn't spoken to eachother at all! The teenager sighed and rolled his eyes at his own womanish, needy behaviour.

Ignoring the fact he was acting like a girl, Sora peeked over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of Roxas (another tonne of adrenaline exploded in his chest) but it was the sight of Hayner that sent Sora into an almost panic attack.

Hayner somehow placed Sora back into reality and forced the brunette to realize that practically getting high off some guy's (as _if_ Roxas was just some guy, though) brief touch wasn't exactly normal.

And wondering if there was any way to ensure that himself and Roxas would be bumping into one and other again (literally) was definitely not normal, probably more insane if anything.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE :]**

**The more reviews, the quicker i update :D**


	4. Chapter 4

The Perfections of Imperfections

_Chapter 4_

Sora was never one to expect things. He would be determined, enthusiastic and hope till his dying day that things would turn out well but, for him, expectation was a sure way to set people (and himself) up for disappointment.

However, like the brunette had been increasingly doing over the past few months, Sora was contradicting himself. Prom was afoot and with such a big night, so many people and a sure to be after party which the full year would attend, Sora couldn't _help _but expect something. And, of course, this something included a certain someone: the same someone that had suddenly started appearing around Sora's school a lot more: Roxas.

Maybe, he wasn't suddenly appearing out of the shadows just to make Sora's day a bit more flustered, maybe Sora was only _now_ noticing him. The teenager quickly shook that thought from his mind, he was sure he would have noticed Roxas if he knew him or not.

The brunette lazily flicked his sandwich packet and watched it dully topple over.

He listened to the amused chuckle from Riku who had watched Sora's small action of boredom and sighed as he threw his gaze around the common room, filled to the brim with every other noisy senior in the school, bar one (_of course,_ Sora internally muttered).

What was it Roxas had against the common room? In the entire year and past few months Sora had been so fixated on the blonde, he had never once seen him in the common room. It wasn't that Roxas was in the lower year and not allowed in the room, Sora had slyly squeezed that possibility out of Kairi and confirmed that Roxas and he were in the same year.

But _what_ wasn't to like about the common room? Nearly all the year was in the room at lunch so that meant you were never short of a friend, it was lively and always had music playing and everyone was together.

Sora's brow furrowed as a thought occurred him: maybe it was those points exactly that explained Roxas' absence from the room.

At the end of the day, in the two months and a half Sora had known Roxas in which he had several thrilling eye contact moments with the blonde, one conversation (if it could be called that) and a bump of shoulders, the brunette didn't know anything _real _about Roxas.

The small list of facts he knew about Roxas, internally taunted him.

Sora, then tried to muster up some sort of frustration and rebellion against Roxas, he knew he should feel annoyed and confused as to why he was even thinking of the blonde in the first place but, in all honesty, Sora was just exhausted by it now. He only wanted to know Roxas, be his friend, know lots of things (everything) about him and be able to say 'hello' to him when they walked past each other.

That would be enough. Sorta.

Another boring sigh slipped form the brunettes lips, Roxas had such a bad effect on him, if over thinking details counted as a 'bad' thing.

The brunette's eyes rolled over a prom poster and pointless expectations filled his mind once more. He wasn't even sure what he was expecting, he knew it wouldn't be an epic evening where everything would fall into place with Roxas, he just wanted… another brush of contact, meeting of the eyes, a light conversation, to see the blonde in a suit, a drunken hug at the party or more-

Sora choked on his cola. Spluttering and coughing till the tears were squeezing themselves free from his red eyes, the teenager cursed and cursed Roxas and his own strange thoughts over and over in his mind. Riku, in alarm, hastily stood up and roughly patted his friend a few times on the back as the shorter brunette continued to choke on his own shock.

Eventually, Sora's throat calmed and he laughed it off with his friends, but his heart did everything but calm. It was still pulsing feverishly in his chest, thumping in his ears whenever that out of the ordinary thought of Roxas and "more" sang in his mind.

Was that what he had been expecting at prom?

Sora's stomach fell, he felt ill with confusion and fright. Next the fever started, making a sweat enthusiastically break out all over him.

The teenager begged his heart to explain itself, make all clear and simple and he would understand, no matter how odd or strange or scary or complicated. He would go with it. Sora would do what his heart, himself, truly wanted.

But at the moment, everything was in a haze of night mist so how was he supposed to accept it if he had to squint to even _try _and see whatever he was looking for?

The brunette roughly stood up and stalked out of the room but the second the fresh air hit him, guilt got him a thousand times harder: he was making his friends worry, he must be. Acting this strangely all the time, being so thoughtful and quiet, basically looking ill all the time, he had to be setting off a peculiar vibe and his friends could read him like a book, so they would be worrying.

He _could_ tell Riku and Kairi everything, Sora contemplated as he strolled in the sun, but then again, he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to. The troubled teen felt almost possessive of Roxas, he _knew_ other people knew the blonde but Sora felt like he knew a separate side of Roxas, a side he wanted to keep all to himself, like a child with an interesting secret toy.

Sora thumped himself down onto the soft grass, in hope to knock some sense into him (even if it was from his rear end). It didn't work.

_What kind of person wants to keep another person all to themselves_? Sora bitterly thought to himself. _A nut-job, that's what kind of person, Sora._

The brunette stretched out on the grass and listened to his spine happily crack in return. Sora stretched his neck and peered at the upside down world he had come to face, thinking it still made more sense than Roxas.

"Sora!" Said boy suddenly heard from a familiar female voice.

Sitting up, he greeted Kairi and Riku as the plopped down beside him.

"Geez, Sora, I know the weather's nice but you don't have to be such a lazy bum." Kairi teased.

"The baby just needs his afternoon nap." Riku joined in, patronisingly patting Sora on the head, "He doesn't even know how to eat and drink yet without choking."

Sora shoved away Riku's hand away and whinged, "Quit it, I'm tired." Before lying back down.

He could almost see Kairi's and Riku's eyes amusedly roll in sync with each other.

An evil thought then struck Sora and with a cat-like grin, he laughed, "How did you two love birds find me anyway?"

The silence that followed energised the brunette and he merrily swung his body up to see his work. Sora grinned at the blushes and glares he had produced from both his friends.

"Roxas told us where you were." Kairi muttered, suddenly fascinated with her shoe laces.

The brunette's smile dropped.

Roxas?

So…

_Roxas_?

Sora ignored the questions from his friends as he tried to understand the situation.

If Roxas had told them where he was then…

Roxas had seen him.

So… that meant…

He internally promised to answer Kairi and Riku in a minute.

At some point when Sora was daydreaming or something, Roxas had seen him.

And thought, _that's Sora._

So then that meant…

**Roxas had acknowledged the brunette's presence at a point.**

The smile that met Sora's expression was one of the biggest he could remember having. His stomach was flipping and his heart peacefully thrummed in bliss. It couldn't be _that _easy, right? Something so simple couldn't make him _this_ happy. But it did.

And Sora finally knew the reason: Roxas.

He had no idea _how _Roxas could do this to him but he could and did every time he met Sora's eyes and once the clouds and dust of nerves, fright, confusion and questions were swept away, Sora's heart had been telling him the answer all this time. It pulsed for Roxas.

Sora simply _had _to be Roxas' best friend.

He didn't know exactly why he had thought that 'more' thought or why just a millisecond of contact with the blonde nearly killed him but he knew he couldn't be without Roxas. This entire 'just wait and see if I see him and if I do, panic and be confused as hell' plan Sora was following wasn't good enough anymore.

He wanted to help and be a part of everything Roxas did and what better way to do that than being his best friend?

Sora reassured his friends of his health and held in the laughter that was building inside of his gut, it was just _so _simple!

Talk to Roxas, become friends with Roxas, have a peaceful sleep for the first time in months, live happily ever after. The end.

* * *

If something is easy in theory, it never means it will be just as easy done.

Sora noted/screamed this over and over and over and over in his mind to make sure he remembered it as he slowly and in a terror walked down a particularly long corridor and towards Roxas, who was walking towards the shaky brunette.

Now or never, Sora chanted to himself in a vain attempt to block out the pulses of adrenaline shooting through his veins at that instant. His palms felt moist as he clenched his fists.

_What_ were the chances of this happening? In this huge school, filled with so many corridors, students, teachers, what were the chances of _this _happening?! Practically nothing to nothing. Although, there was a ridiculously high chance this would _never _happen again.

Now or never.

In a rush, cobalt eyes flickered up to Roxas and to Sora's sheer delight he met the half-grinning expression of the blonde. And then, nothing else mattered. The world felt as if it had frozen, everything could wait for Roxas, in Sora's opinion. The brunette immediately smiled back to the blonde and for a second the dust and mist of all Sora's whirlwind emotions cleared.

However, it was for a second too long because Sora suddenly heard himself say, "We should be friends."

Abruptly reality was playing in live motion again and Sora could hear all the little noises that echoed throughout the school that had disappeared at some point. The surprised brunette suddenly realised he wasn't walking anymore. When had Roxas and he stopped? Sora would give anything for that upside down world right about now. However, he internally huffed and then cursed himself afterwards for it: this meant they couldn't bump into one and another.

"You think?" Roxas asked, his eye brows raised in a light surprise, his head tilted slightly to the left.

Sora nodded, dumbfounded and listing everything about Roxas at that moment: from his left hand lazily hanging from his trouser pocket, the untied lace on his right foot and to a certain unruly strand of hair that swirled upwards and away from his spikes.

Roxas let his wide eyes peer up at the ceiling tiles for a moment, as though he was contemplating Sora's unexpected, embarrassing offer. Then, as his eyes met Sora's again, the corner of the blonde's lips curved into a slanted smile (Sora swallowed his heart, took a deep breath for luck too) and Roxas shrugged.

"Sure." Roxas amusedly laughed, "You looked quite worried there, what else was I gonna say?"

Hearing that his expression wasn't looking exactly normal, Sora whipped up a smile (that he knew still showed nerves) and unable to find his vocal chords, shook his head, shrugging.

"Right." Roxas drawled out then pursing his lips slightly with an self-conscious breath.

An awkward silence followed in which Sora frantically scrambled through his mind for something impressive to say. He had to _make_ himself interesting enough to be Roxas' friend.

But, time was not on the brunette's side, because with a quick scratch of the back of the blonde's own neck he was beginning to edge around the silence-stricken brunette and saying, "I gotta go, running late."

"Wha? Oh, yeah, yeah. Me too." Sora finally managed to stutter but his voice never once picked a volume or tone.

And as quickly as it had begun, it ended, Sora made his way down the corridor and Roxas, the opposite direction, both in silence and (Sora hoped) both very aware of each other.

It was only when Roxas had turned a corner, Sora's mind could fully process what had happened, how stupid Sora had sounded and how to kick a poor wall in absolute frustration at one's self.

_And_ get caught by a bitchy teacher.

* * *

**Quite a quick update, no? _**

**Review PLEASE ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

The Perfections of Imperfections

_Chapter 5_

Sora wasn't sure _why _he was uncharacteristically grumpy.

It _might _be because after his small outburst putting the idea of Roxas and he being friends, the brunette hadn't seen the blonde for a week or so.

Or it _might _be because the sting of embarrassment from that situation was getting to him.

Or it _might_ be the fact that the famous prom was taking place around Sora at that very moment, and Sora's puzzling hopes and expectations that had built an excited air around the evening earlier had no chance of happening now (not like he wanted them or anything…maybe) because the blonde those thoughts so feverishly smothered was no where in sight and hadn't been the entire evening.

_Screw it,_ Sora half hissed to himself because he knew his mood was the reaction to all of those reasons.

The brunette, adorned in a dark ocean blue suit and black tie, stalked from the crowded, heated hall and to the slightly emptier wide corridor directly outside the hall.

Keeping his quick stride and destination in mind, Sora gave half hearted smiles to the giddy groups of people lounging and laughing on the sofas in the large corridor and pushed through the swing doors.

A crisp cloud of air met his frown and Sora felt himself woken up (slightly). He stood in a calm silence for a long moment, scowling into the orange light that illuminated the back doorway. But soon a sigh tumbled from his lips as he stretched his neck to meet the surprisingly dark sky.

He spotted a few sparkling stars and a small smile twitched the corner of his lips. Sora hadn't realized how quickly the night had been going. And sure, he was enjoying himself, how could he not? He was with all his friends, every one was happy, music was good… but still, it would be just that tiny bit more (that person) that would make it perfect. Even if he had shown up. Bastard.

Another sigh escaped his lips as Sora wondered how something so dysfunctional and imperfect as what ever relationship he had with Roxas could make _anything _perfect.

Just then, a faded burst of high pitched laughter caught the brunette's ears. Peering through the orange light he caught sight of a group of people sitting on a small wall across the car park. Shutting out his own thoughts, he listened to the group and realised they were mumbling and (now) quietly laughing with each other. Sora squinted further through the light and dark and recognised the people sitting there, Pence was definitely there, Naminé, a brunette girl and… Hayner, maybe?

Feeling his heart pick up in a rush of adrenaline, the teenager scanned the group again.

Maybe _he_ was standing behind the group or _he _was just a little further in the dark or…

The brunette mentally slapped himself. He had been doing that a lot lately; reminding himself of boundaries and obsessing and the possibility of a restraining order if he kept this up.

But just as Sora's cobalt eyes gave the group one last glance of finality, a blonde head of curving spikes emerged from behind the small wall with a smile even Sora could see from this distance. A matching grin broke out on the brunette's face as he watched Roxas hop over the wall, dust himself off and straightening his askew suit.

"SORA!" The echoed call from across the car park brought said boy back to reality.

Focusing his dazed eyes on the rest of the group, Sora noticed Pence waving him over and without a moment's hesitation the brunette was happily striding over to the group.

As he (nearly) skipped across the empty car park, enjoying the refreshing breeze on his flustered cheeks, Sora considered what he _could _do.

He _could _act pissed at the blonde. After all what kind of friend avoids the hell out of someone or lets them worry the crap out of themselves for the other person? But then again what kind of friend holds a grudge?

And to be honest, Sora wasn't sure if he had it in himself to deliberately ignore someone and be rude to them.

So, walking over the small patch of grass to approach the group, Sora decided to not decide on anything and enjoy the relief that Roxas had _actually _came.

"Hi, Sora!" Pence delightfully greeted, giving Sora a warm smile although the round boy's greeting was left hanging because as Sora joined the group his eyes met no where but Roxas' and only once he had realized the silence, he dragged his gaze from the blonde's wide amused blues.

"Hey everyone!" Sora grinned to the group, suddenly feeling frivolous and dizzy from the rush bubbling in his stomach.

"Roxas just fell off the wall and into the bush!" Hayner pronounced, laughing openly at the spiky haired blonde.

Sora took the opportunity to add Roxas' outfit to the list of things he knew about the blonde; grey suit, dusk red tie, patch of dusty dirt on arm…

"I'm sure _someone _pushed me!" Roxas jokingly sneered back with that famous, irritating half smile.

"Pfft." Hayner huffed back.

Sora consumed himself entirely in the exchange between the friends, feeling his grin widen at just the thought of seeing Roxas again.

"It was pretty funny, Roxas." Naminé giggled, giving him a small push.

Only now remembering other people were here, Sora realized something about how Naminé had said the blonde's name and that contact made his stomach twinge in uncertainty.

Roxas merely rolled his eyes with a small curve upwards of his lips. Sora felt his own lips match.

"So how is it in there?" Pence asked, nodding to the doors which led back into the prom hall.

Blinking and rearranging his thoughts Sora answered, "It's great. Good music but a little crowded so why are you guys out here?"  
Roxas answered, giving Sora another chance to look at those clear eyes, "Our group prefers quieter areas." The blonde finished the sentence with a small smile.

But Sora wasn't letting the conversation end yet, with his heart racing, palms moist, nerves destroying any thought he had he eagerly asked, "So _that's_ why I never see you about school or in the common room?"

The brunette momentarily regretted his use of 'you' and not 'all of you' but Roxas was answering before a frown could meet Sora's expression.

"Yeah, we prefer to go outside for lunch." He nodded, "More space." Roxas then, with his clear blue eyes still connected with Sora's, gave a heart warming entire smile. And Sora, too succumbed by Roxas, grinned back.

"But you really should you back inside, the prom _is_ inside." Sora tired, hoping he was convincing the rest of the group too despite only giving his attention to the blonde sitting on the small brick wall, "Plus," An excited grin curved his lips, "I'm sure you won't fall into any hedges in there."

"I didn't fall!" Roxas retorted, still fully smiling, eyes animated, "I was pushed!"

"Let's go inside, guys. We're missing prom just because we like our space." Hayner said, dismissing Roxas' accusation and glares.

"Yeah and it's getting cold." The brunette girl added as she joined Hayner to march across the empty car park with the rest bouncing behind of the two, leaving Sora and Roxas still at the wall.

Sora adored the situation in nerves and joy for a small moment (a moment long enough for the rest to get back inside) as he tried to keep a smile from cracking his expression and keep his eyes busy from Roxas. He attempted thinking about Riku and Kairi probably dancing with each other to distract himself but he wasn't sure he wanted to be distracted.

"Are you gonna go inside?" Sora piped up, scratching the back of his neck in anxiety at the blonde's silence.

With a long sigh and an even longer rise of his eyes from his shoes, Roxas looked to Sora and gave a nod.

The blonde, ruffling at his spikes and suddenly very quiet, walked alongside Sora in the dark cool evening to the bright orange lit doors while Sora noted that they he and Roxas practically the same height.

"So, Sora," Hearing his name, the brunette's chest swelled agreeably and his ears rang, "Are you going to the after party?"

"Yeah," Sora smiled, feeling the tingly buzzing thought of the after party race through his mind, "Are you?"

Roxas nodded, looking straight ahead to the prom doors.

The warm air radiating from the stuffed prom hall hit the two boys the moment they entered the hallway again. And suddenly, a smile and nod later Roxas and Sora had separated from each other and returned to their close friends.

But with the thought of his friend and himself both going to the after party and both extremely likely to get drunk, still very much alive in his mind, Sora couldn't remember how it was possible to be grumpy.

* * *

Everything was hazed, no: sparkly, no: funny, no: hazed (wait, what?), no: glowing! That's it, everything was _glowing_. Nice and glowingly like.

Sora's fingertips, lips, cheeks, arms all tingled in a blissful numbness. He grinned as he bit his lip and confirmed the numbness. Standing up, sluggishly but somehow fluidly, the brunette swung his beer down his throat. His vision blurred briefly and his ears rung but Sora pushed on, smiling and hugging people on his way.

The room was warm. _Who's_ house was this' again? There was Roxas! Blonde shiny hair, big eyes…

"OI." Sora heard himself say despite the smile he knew he was smiling, "You…" Why was the floor so wobbly? The brunette felt words dry up in his mouth when Roxas looked to him with a full drunken grin and dazed eyes. He swallowed another mouth full of beer as his stomach twisted in anticipation making him laugh and spill some of the liquid on the floor.

"Oooohhh." Roxas hummed pointing to the floor and then Sora, everything was funny and fuzzy and freaking fantastic and …. Sora lost his thoughts.

"Wha?" He slurred to Roxas as he swayed. Roxas smelled so nice…

"You came to _me_." Roxas gave a bubbling laughter and Sora admired his joyful expression.

"Roxas!" Someone else was talking to him. _Blonde girl, what's her name? She likes him, Roxas, __**my**__ best friend, Sora internally huffed. _

Music is playing, it's good, great, too quiet though-

"-wanna go outside?" The words Naminé said to Roxas. Sora was sure he heard them.

Roxas was suddenly crystal clear, interesting as ever.

"Yeah, why not?" Roxas laughed, stumbling outside, blonde girl following.

The numbness suddenly turned to static energy and Sora, bewildered by anything at this point because Roxas was gone, felt that familiar bundle of unfocused energy build in his stomach and the direction it seemed to fit was the annoying blonde who had just left.

Sora was suddenly outside.

The moon was big. A little _too_ big.

The brunette squinted at it, energy ever growing.

"Sora!" Sora smiled at the voice that called his name and swung around to face Naminé and Roxas.

"Hiya, best friend!" Sora exclaimed, happiness filling him, as he bounded to the garden the two were sitting in.

"We _should _be best friends!" Roxas called suddenly enlightened as he watched Sora by his side on the cool grass.

"We a_re!_" Sora proclaimed leaning into Roxas, adoring the second of contact; it convinced Sora Roxas was real.

But then, something happened or something and… something or… it was glowing, hazy, drunkenly glowish hazy. And Naminé said something, Sora guiltily didn't pay much attention to her, Roxas, the person who should be president of interesting was here!

Sora looked to Roxas. Roxas looked to him. Sora felt confused, Roxas looked it too. Naminé left, was her tone annoyed?

Alone with Roxas, Sora felt that strange unfocused ball of energy inside of his stomach pulse.

"…Roxas…?" Sora slurred, looking at the moon.

"What?" Roxas replied.

"You're weird." Sora sighed, lying back onto the grass.

Roxas laughed, Sora memorized the sound through his sudden sleepiness, "_You're _the weird one." Roxas hiccupped and looked down at Sora, "But I still w-wanna be your bestest , thatsnotawordright? Yeah, I still wanna be your best friend."

Sora knew he was smiling although he couldn't feel it.

The grass was soft. It felt like a hundred million mattress, all fit for a king or the head of Microsoft or something…

"Do you feel it?" Roxas suddenly asked, his breath making a little cloud, he looked down to Sora, eyes drooping.

"Eh?"

"In my stomach, you…make it…" Roxas tried, he looked frustrated, no: confused, no: like he was trying to solve a rubix cube.

"What are you saying?" Sora yawned.

Then, Roxas stood up. Sora was up a second later laughing to himself partly due to the head rush and the realisation he would follow his best friend anywhere.

"Whatya doin?" Roxas asked, brow dropped.

"Ima coming with you, Roxas." Sora grinned, stepping towards Roxas, "Now, smile!" At that Sora's numb fingertips pushed the corners of the blonde's lips upwards. Roxas gently pushed the giddy brunette's hands anyway and joined his laughter.

The bundle of energy within Sora seemed satisfied at the moment as it tickled his insides.

But the atmosphere changed.

"You ignore me." Roxas' voice wasn't the laughing one anymore, Sora couldn't remember the word he was looking for as he looked into Roxas clear eyes.

"No, Roxas, I don't." Sora happily corrected him.

"Well, we hardly talk, we hardly talked that, that, remember that day w-we met?" Roxas was still not smiling.

Sora nodded.

The atmosphere changed again.

But this time due to Sora: the bundle of energy inside of him pulsed an angry, annoyed beat: all the emotion he had been dealing with since the first second the brunette had seen Roxas.

"You…why can't you just…" Sora noticed the drop in his own tone as he placed an arm on Roxas' shoulder for support, "…tell me everything?"

Roxas laughed, Sora ignored the tickle in his stomach from the sound.

Ruffling the brunette's spikes, Roxas smiled, a half smile, and Sora's stomach fell.

"Don't." Sora mumbled to Roxas' half smile, edging closer to the blonde, "Y'know …_why _we aren't best friends?"

"Why?" Roxas asked, eyes waiting, half smile still lingering. Nice eyes.

"Because of …_you_." Sora stated, his eyes narrowing slightly. "I bet you don't wanna be my friend or anything…"

Roxas stepped back, where did all the humour in his expression go?

"Me?" Roxas spat, "I'm trying but _you_ have too many friends…"

"Oh, don't give me that crap." The energy was looking for a way out, Sora knew his body couldn't hold it anymore and the only way it could get out and to its source, Roxas, was by voice…or fist.

"S-shut up, Sora." Roxas drunkenly hissed.

Sora still liked the sound of his name on his best friend's voice.

"No." The brunette simply put, voice with an edge, "I don't even… know why you are talking to me right now, you will probably never again or something…"

"_You_ could try harder!" Roxas snapped, taking a step forward.

Sora rolled his eyes, teeth clenched, fists tight, ready to fight.

Something hit Sora's back, no, wait, Sora's back hit something, a wall? Dizzy, dizzy. Roxas was in front of him, nose an inch from the brunettes.

Roxas had a nasty glare. Sora felt a pang of pain as he felt the glare pierce his eyes but god, did that attention fuel him to the brim. Sora tried to move but felt firm hands holding him against the wall. He glowered at the blonde.

All the unwanted energy, emotion, confusion, irritation this blonde had brought him was suddenly pumping through his veins.

The undirected emotion kept him from struggling as it locked down on Roxas.

Sora's heart thumped as Roxas' hot breath met his neck, he could smell whatever he, himself had been drinking that evening too and it made his vision blur or was that Roxas that did that?

A change again. Warmth shot through Sora's veins.

Roxas' scowl was crumbling. Since when were both of them breathing so heavily? Shifting, Sora felt Roxas' grip through his shirt.

It got warmer again. What's happening?

The music is back, lips are numb.

Lips? Roxas was looking at the brunettes. Sora looked at the blondes.

The best friends (wait, that's wrong, right?) edged closer. Roxas breath hovered on Sora's. Eyes meeting, world hazing.

Sora could feel his own half-lidded drunk gaze ask the same questions Roxas' eyes were asking.

"Roxas?"

"If you don't…feel it… I might just…" Roxas' voice was low, eyes lowered.

Sora felt Roxas' chest meet his own, his heart swelled, his knees weakened.

He swallowed, tongue swiping over his own lips.

Sora felt that ball of energy purr inside of him as Roxas moved closer. The hazed emotions sparked and Sora wanted to hit, shout, laugh, shout again, hug Roxas, punch Roxas, touch Roxas' hair, push Roxas onto the grass, get very far away from him, get the closest he could be to the blonde. He wanted Roxas all to himself.

But this wasn't normal…for best friends. He didn't think about hugging Riku or pulling Riku closer to him so he could feel the other teen's heart beat… so this…?

Sora frowned, he didn't know, he couldn't fully see or remember any other moment in his lift but this. He knew he should be able to but the brunette was far from caring.

"Adunnoknow." Sora moaned, exhausted, as he let his head drop to Roxas' shoulder.

"Me neither." Roxas sighed leaning his head on the side of the brunettes.

Cold air was suddenly swirling around the brunette. He stood alone, Roxas staggering to the house again, he slowly blinked, trying to comprehend what had happened before collapsing against the cement grey wall.

The world hazed (it didn't glow anymore, not one single bit) in the dark, his mind tried to replay the events which had just took place, trying to convince the brunette it wasn't a crazy drunk dream.

But Sora, lying on the cool grass again as though Roxas had left when Naminé had, didn't believe anything his heavy head told him.

* * *

**Hm.**

**U like? X]**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Only got like three at most for the last chapter T_T**

**I really really really do get inspired and write quicker after reading reviews so.. :]**

**YES btw, the second half of this chapter isn't jst shittly written (just in case you think that X/ ) I was using style to get across the difference between reality for drunk Sora n sober Sora :}**

**Anyways read&review please.**

**x**


	6. Chapter 6

**HIYA :B **

**first of all : apologies. :| I know its latelatelatelatelatelate BUT thats all my exams done so wooop**

**thanks for reviews :D for last chptr

* * *

**

The Perfection of Imperfections

_Chapter 6_

Sora took a long breath and watched it turn into a little cloud in front of him. He shuffled into the frozen food section of the supermarket and waited for the cold air to stick to his skin and force it to break out into goose bumps.

The brunette lazily scanned the freezers and his reflection in them. Another sigh fell from his lips as he tilted his head to peer around his shoulder in search for Riku and Kairi. And he found them. In the exact same embrace they had been in for the past five minutes. Sora bit back a weary moan of boredom.

It had been 36 hours since the after party and Riku and Kairi had basically been inseparable since then, whether they were texting each other, on the phone or attached at the mouth. Sora leaned on a freezer, hoping no one would need in there any time soon.

The reason Sora was in the supermarket was that Riku and Kairi had invited him to Riku's house with a few other people to watch a movie or have a drink but the group hadn't even made it past the frozen food section and it had been twenty minutes!

Sora checked on his friends again and finding them now in a hug while muttering sweet (freaking) nothings to each other, Sora thumped his head back onto the freezer door, giving the high ceiling and blaring lights of the supermarket a half-assed glare.

Roxas' half assed smirk suddenly flashed in his mind and Sora straightened up immediately, on guard and as though the blonde was nearby. A twinge of embarrassment then crumpled Sora's posture. The brunette wasn't sure why, but the same faded humiliation had been hanging over him since he woke up from the party, he felt like he had made himself shamefully vulnerable and weak at some point.

And it had something to do with Roxas.

Sora tugged at his spikes and slumped against the glass door of the freezer.

The drained teenager let his eyes glance to his friends and nearly jumped for joy when he found him, hand in hand, walking towards him.

"_Finally_!" Sora cheered, pushing himself from the door to stand up properly, "Now, let's go get a movie to watch and some food."

And off the suddenly re-energized teenager hopped, through the frozen food aisle, storming through the icy air, not giving it a chance to stick to his cold skin.

Until, while leaving the aisle , Sora took a second glance around his shoulder and found Riku and Kairi slowing to a stop as he whispered something to her. Sora groaned in defiance and was effectively ignored and so, stomping as much as he could, he decided _he _would get the DVD and food.

The brisk air of the frozen food section soon melted into room temperature as he stormed across to another aisle and then wheeling to a stop, and not bothering to look for Riku and Kairi, Sora scanned the shelves for a good movie that would distract him from anything for at least three hours. But as Sora concentrated on the shelves, a sudden movement of _blonde _caught his eye. Cobalt eyes followed where the blonde had vanished and Sora suddenly found himself staring at Roxas' back.

Blonde curving spikes, slouched posture; it was definitely Roxas merely a few feet away and looking over the shelves of horror films. A long, quiet pause smothered the moment as Sora could suddenly taste a memory of alcohol and the after party and busy shoppers and the people of wherever pasted in between Sora and Roxas (still unaware of Sora), keeping them apart.

Sora quietly watched and listened to Roxas tilt his head up in boredom and sigh I some numb awe as his heart trembled. The brunette felt embarrassed.

But… Roxas and he were friends so, it was high time he said hello, hi, salut, _anything _to the daydreaming blonde and bloody hell did Sora want to talk to Roxas! But a faded embarrassment still stung at his confidence. People continued to pass between the two teenagers.

Sora wanted to talk to Roxas although it just felt impossible! Another gaggle of people passed in between the two.

Just _talk,_ Sora! He chanted to himself. It's easy, you do it all the time-

Roxas suddenly swung around on his heel and halted to a stop when his eyes fell upon Sora's own. Sora could feel a bubble of excitement fill his chest, ready to burst at any second. His heart thundered and a small smile crept onto his lips.

"Hi, Roxas." Sora half-waved, eyes locked onto the others.

"Hey, Sora." Hearing his name on Roxas nearly smiling lips, the bubble expanded but then some more people weaved in between the two, Roxas eyes left Sora's and followed the group passing.

"So, I'll see you around, bye." The blonde suddenly nodded to Sora and with a half smile, the blonde stalked off and around a corner, out of sight before Sora could reply.

Sora stood, dumbfounded and slightly insulted, trying to comprehend what had happened; trying to decide if he had done something wrong or if Roxas was an ass.

Roxas was an ass.

The frustrated brunette heard the words loud and clear in his mind and as much as he knew, in this situation, Roxas _was _an ass; he couldn't bring himself to believe it fully and decided against wasting the effort in trying to do so.

And so Sora came to the conclusion that he had done something wrong and a creeping feeling, the sudden memory of lips and that same stinging dose of embarrassment had him all the more worried.

Stupid Roxas.

* * *

**please review! I know its short, not much happened BUT i think its important to one of the main themes of the story - don't worry the next has lots n lots of contact with Roxas and Sora isnt drunk or nuutin :D**

**again REVIEWS ARE MUCHOOO APPRECIATED**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Perfections of Imperfections **

_Chapter 7_

Sora was having a bad, bad, bad day.

First of all, the school year had rolled around to the end and the exams had arrived. And today happened to be a two hour maths exam for Sora which could _never_ make a day any better. Ever.

Second of all, when checking his seat number for the exam, Sora found his eyes suddenly looking for Roxas seat and to his confused, exasperated surprise Sora found he would be sitting in front of the blonde.

And third of all, most embarrassingly of all, Sora was feeling a little …distracted: distracted by certain _feelings_, feelings that created a specific awareness of his body. He wasn't sure why he was like this today, he had simply woken up with skin sensitive to the touch. The brunette had even received a heated shiver when he slipped his school trousers on that morning.

Sora's cobalt eyes hovered over Roxas' name and his eyebrow curved upwards: daring the black and white text to bother him today. With a tight huff and a ruffle of his own spikes, the brunette spun around on his heel and made his way to the exam hall.

"Did you get your seat number, Sora?" Kairi asked as Sora made his way to the red head and Riku.

"Yep." Sora smiled as he looked up to the exam doorway, suddenly feeling a rush of anxiety.

"Nervous?" Kairi giggled as she placed a considerate hand on Sora's arm.

The brunette restrained a shiver as the touch sent tingles shooting all over his hyper- aware-of-any-touch-at-all-today skin and quickly shrugged the touch off with a cautious smile; he couldn't have himself getting bothered from Kairi when Riku was standing right _there. _

"So, how do you think you will do, Kairi?" Sora asked, begging the change of subject would help him focus.

"I'm not sure, depends how hard they are gonna make it this year." Kairi sighed, looking hopeless.

"You'll be fine." Riku encouraged her as he placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, all we can do is try our best!" Sora grinned to the red-head.

Kairi nodded with a smile, "I will if you do."

Sora let a half chuckle slip through his lips, _don't think it'll make much difference_.

The group engaged in light conversation and around them the entire year was soon there, all buzzing with nerves and mathematical equations. The majority of the small crowds had an anxious air around them, controlling themselves from sheer distraught, but some of the year totally banished the idea of being even slightly dishevelled about the exam; acting louder and livelier than usual.

But there was one, who was just a little different. The same one who was always different for Sora, the one that was different from everyone else. He had arrived minutes ago and was standing with his friends: Hayner, Pence, Olette and Naminé. The blonde boy seemed to be partly in the conversation but there was no way he was enjoying it. His hair had evidence of stressed hands, his uniform was askew, Roxas even looked dauntingly hung-over. The brunette watched the blonde in interest, reluctantly bringing his eyes away every now and then. Not just once, not just twice he caught Roxas' eyes in his own gaze.

But with every rhythm that shook through Sora every time he caught Roxas look, a familiar bout of that old panic gripped onto his stomach and chest. Looks like he still wasn't entirely used to Roxas, the blonde could still set him into a frustrating frenzy.

Sora was still trying to comprehend the brief encounter he had with the blonde the other day. Had he done something wrong at the after party and now they weren't friends anymore or _what_? Why wasn't all this simple? _Why_ couldn't they be best friends?

Sora could now hear numbers of seats being called into the hall, but, at this moment, that was at the bottom of his priorities. With every glance to Roxas, as people began to pass him and file into the hall, Sora could feel the frustration from that incident building upon itself, his teeth clenching and a glare forming. A familiar hurricane of blurred blank emotion pulsed and tossed inside of him.

"Sora?" Kairi carefully asked, her hand touching his arm to snap him out of his daydream, "Your number has been called."

Sora only registered the touch, the insane sensation that shot through his body at that moment and the fact his eyes wouldn't (couldn't) move from those sunshine spikes and bored, wide eyes.

_Just look over here__ again, Roxas. You ass!_ Sora internally begged, slightly desperate for some sort of contact again.

But the blonde didn't look anymore; he seemed transfixed on the ground.

A number called out and Roxas' eyes flicked upwards towards the doors and he stalked towards them, effortlessly slipping through small groups of people to get there; as though he was used to making his way through the crowd Sora immediately followed, giving Kairi a quick, strained smile while calling back 'sorry and good luck'.

Sora pushed through the crowds and towards his goal, no hesitation. This was all he had to do, turn and run to Roxas, ask him what the hell was his problem and simply never get involved with that boy again; it required too much thinking and was too confusing anyway.

Sora halted to an abrupt stop directly behind the blonde. The sharp stop caused a whiff of air to pull from around Roxas and to Sora, the brunette inhaled the blonde's smell. Roxas waited for the call to enter the doors to the exam hall, Sora, tormented, waited behind him.

And as he had before, Sora noticed that he and Roxas were the same height and as he had the last time he was in this situation Sora felt like words were otherworldly. What _exactly _was he supposed to say? Should he even say anything? Now wasn't really the best time to bring up the supermarket incident but could that really count as an incident though?

Sora could feel a headache coming on. He glared at the back of Roxas' blonde swirling spikes and tugged at his own.

_The asshole doesn't even know I'm here_, Sora growled to himself while letting out a tired huff as a teacher nodded approval for Roxas to head through to the exam hall.

The blonde shuffled through the short corridor and Sora soon followed with his glare chasing the oblivious Roxas into the exam hall.

The hall was huge, filled with single desks, chairs and the cold, harsh air of tension.

Sora blankly followed Roxas up their aisle and to his own designated seat, halting for a moment as Roxas sat in his own seat, behind Sora's. The brunette edged around Roxas to his own seat, careful not to make any physical contact.

"Good luck, Sora."

It was a quiet, amused wish of luck and as soon it was uttered, Sora's gaze had flicked to Roxas who was calmly sitting in his seat with a friendly, inviting smile (that Sora couldn't help but find fascinating) and clear eyes which watched Sora's own surprised orbs.

But somehow, despite the mad blissfulness that filled the teenager from just that one casual sentence, regretful words slipped from Sora's lips.

"What? Are you talking to me now?" The brunette grunted back, roughly sitting in his seat in front of the blonde, not looking back.

Sora sat, listening to the awkward air in which his words still hung; he already regretted what he had said. He imagined Roxas sitting behind him, confused and glowering at the brunette. Sora frustratingly sighed into the palms of his hands.

"The exam will began in a few minutes, fill out your details on the front of your answer sheet!" A teacher called out to the exam hall, her stern voice bouncing off the walls and through the cold air of the hall.

Sora quickly scribbled his details on the answer sheet, his thoughts elsewhere. He thought quickly, he wanted to apologise for what he said to Roxas, tell him he was just stressed and calmly ask (like a friend _should_) if something was wrong the other day.

Sora rolled his eyes at himself; he was acting like a girl, AGAIN.

"One minute till the exam starts, check over your details."

Maybe, if he just turned around and gave Roxas a quick smile that would clear things up? Sora frowned, if someone had a mood swing like that with him, he would definitely question it.

Sora suddenly heard a tight irritated sigh from behind him and he felt himself internally wince. Maybe he should turn around and give a quick sorry and promise he wouldn't do it again?

He tugged at his spikes. Or _maybe _he should stop acting like he had a set of ovaries?!

"Your exam has begun, you have ninety minutes!"

Shit.

Sora listened to the hundreds of students flipping their papers over, closing his eyes for a moment, he thought maybe for a moment, he could feel a shaky breath of anxiety from the entire hall. And then, taking his own breath for luck Sora opened his question sheet. The brunette then heard a small sigh from behind him and the ruffling of paper; signalling Roxas had started his exam too.

Sora watched the black printed text blankly and waited for it to trigger some idea or answer in his mind and…nothing happened. He sighed and threw his gaze to the ceiling. One minute in and he couldn't concentrate or think _already_. He briefly wondered how Kairi was doing but the brunette's thoughts were immediately magnetised to the blonde boy behind him when he heard him shuffle in his seat. Sora, too, fidgeted in his seat and begged the sensations of touch today to leave him from torture for rest of the exam.

Roxas sighed. Sora restrained the urge to.

The brunette simply appreciated the feeling of unity between himself and Roxas at that moment, as they both sat there, an arms reach away, both in the same exam hall, both staring at the same page and both with their thoughts elsewhere.

However, a controlled clearing of the throat from beside Sora from another student brought the teenager back to reality and he suddenly found him and Roxas very much separated and in a huge crowd, surrounded and watched by people, people who hid themselves…_fakes._

Sora's brow dropped and he scanned the hall. He had never thought about this before, never seen the people he was with every day in this light.

Roxas squirmed in his seat again, he seemed uncomfortable. Sora wanted to help but the feeling of so many people around was alarming.

He shouldn't be thinking of Roxas.

He shouldn't.

Sora shifted again in his seat.

Not with all these people here, he shouldn't.

A feeling of distraction, sensations, were slowly pulsing through his body again as they had when he awoke that morning but he glared at the equations he had managed to scribble down at some point, he stared and stared at the logical numbers and tried to follow through.

Another pulse of awareness of his body echoed through him, Roxas sighed and the entire hall was full of people.

Sora groaned at himself, clenched his teeth and gripped onto his paper: this was definitely a bad, bad, bad day.

* * *

Sora flipped over his paper for the final time. He had checked and checked it and there was officially nothing else that could be done.

The brunette sat still for a moment, listening for Roxas. A while ago, there had been some movement but whether it was Roxas leaving or not, Sora couldn't be sure.

"Ten minutes." A teacher, sounding bored, bawled from somewhere in the hall.

Sora looked up, in mild interest, and browsed the hall. It was less than half empty now, Kairi had left a while ago, and she and Riku were probably waiting for him outside so Sora stood up, paper in hand and turned.

Sora couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed when he passed the empty chair and desk that was behind him. And as he marched down the long aisle, alone, cold air running passed him, Sora wondered if maybe Roxas was still out there.

Quickly looking over his shoulder, he searched for Hayner, Pence, Olette or Naminé but found none of them. Jeez, was he the _only _one who didn't leave early?

The aged women at the door, gave him a sympathetic smile which made him want to cling onto his answer paper for the rest of his life and cautiously took his paper as though it was precious cargo.

Sora shrugged through the uneasiness of the last stage of the exam and hastily pushed through the exit doors and into the refreshing, easy air outside.

Small bundles of students littered the other side of the doors and feeling slightly lost; Sora took a moment to scan the area for Kairi and Riku but jumped when he found Roxas lingering a few feet away with Hayner. The blonde looked straight at the brunette, as if he had asked a question and was impatiently waiting to be answered, he even stood up a little straighter on seeing the other boy.

Sora only blinked a few flustered times as he internally contemplated what to do however, before he could make a decision his body had took control and he found himself shuffling through the crowds to his friends.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Riku asked with interest.

"Ugh." Was all Sora could muster up.

"You tried your best, though?" Kairi said, a small smile curving her lips.

Sora solemnly nodded.

"Then, don't worry, it'll all work out." She answered with a full smile now.

"How about you?" Sora asked to Kairi as he tried to brighten up a little.

"I tried my best." She shrugged.

A quiet moment of exasperated grief was exchanged between the friends and Sora allowed the sun to encouragingly heat his back…or was that Roxas' glare attempting to set his back on fire?

"Erm, Sora?" Kairi said through tight lips and darting eyes. She seemed wary; Riku's eyes followed hers behind Sora's back making the brunette elf conscious and nervous now. Despite the fact, he could guess who they were looking at.

"What?" Sora asked, feeling his body tense.

"Roxas keeps like _looking _at you. Like glaring or something."

"_So?" _Sora uncharacteristically and defensively snapped back. The brunette quickly followed in a gentler tone when seeing Kairi's surprised and hurt expression, "He might not be looking at me."

"No, he is." Riku agreed, "He doesn't look happy. Did you do something?"

"I…er…" Sora stumbled over his words as he looked up to his friend but he was cut off.

"Never mind. He's coming over here." Riku stated with his eyes behind Sora: watching Roxas and Hayner approach the group.

Sora wouldn't believe it. It was probably happening but he wouldn't believe it, he would imagine Roxas still standing with Hayner, talking casually, and not walking up to him at the moment; this way he didn't have to deal with it until he was very much forced to.

"Hi guys." Kairi chirped to people behind Sora.

The brunette felt a nervous sweat break out, he attempted to calm himself, there was a chance it was some other guys, right?

"Hi."

"Hey." Sounds like Roxas but it _might _not be, right? Right.

Sora kept his eyes fixated on Riku and Kairi who, after their own greetings to the people beside the brunette, were beginning to look uncomfortable and expectant of Sora. But he gave no attention to the people beside him; still begging God it wasn't Roxas and the problem would fade away.

"Sora? Heeellooo?" Said boy heard at his right: Roxas' voice. As if Sora wouldn't recognise it. But what perturbed Sora was that his voice didn't sound pissed, if anything it was bemused, light-hearted, even joyful!

This perplexed the brunette to the point his head turned on its own accord to the blonde.

One glance at Roxas and Sora knew exactly _why _the blonde was here: to annoy and only annoy him, a quick rise of the boy's eyebrows and a smirk made that very clear. A mischievous, 'I'm-here-to-piss-you-off' glint in the blonde's eyes also encouraged Sora's theory.

"Hi, Roxas." Sora nodded with a strained smile.

"What? Are you talking to me now?" Roxas smiled brightly as he quoted the brunette's own words.

A shaky laugh was pushed out of Sora's lips as he turned to the rest of the group, teeth clenched. Roxas gave a small, highly amused wicked laugh and to Sora's frustration, he seemed to be the only one who had noticed the chuckle. He looked back to the rest of the group for help but they seemed to be in the middle of their own conversation now, when did that happen? Defeated, the brunette looked back to Roxas, who had that same 'ha-ha' smile still stuck on his face. A small part of Sora rejoiced knowing he had put that smile there.

"So…" Sora mused, carefully watching Roxas.

"So what was _that _about?" Roxas asked inclining his head towards the exam hall.

"What was what about?" Sora innocently countered, glancing to the rest of the group.

Roxas followed the brunette's glance and looked back to Sora with uninterested, frustrated eyes, "The 'are you talking to me now' thing?"

The group had begun to walk towards the school gates, Sora and Roxas followed behind, "I dunno."  
Roxas sighed, kept his eyes on the people in front… and then stopped.

Sora stopped without thought and watched the quiet blonde in question but Roxas' eyes were far off.

"Anyway…" Roxas eventually said in a casual indifferent tone that disagreed with something inside Sora, "I forgot that I have to go get something back in the school so…" His eyes looked up to the brunette's for an awkward quick instant and a half smile surfaced, then disappeared, "I'll see you around, Sora."

And at that, Roxas turned on his heel and stalked back to the school. Every tiny detail about Roxas' words fizzed in Sora's mind; he searched for one little thing he liked about those words; the meaning, the tone, the pace, the pauses, the words, the words that weren't used but said boy found nothing that would settle or ease the grip around his stomach.

Sora didn't like any of it; he didn't like the finality of Roxas' words, the sudden realization that because school was over he may not see Roxas again, he didn't like the blank sense of necessity that filled the air, he didn't like the growing distance between himself and the blonde, Sora didn't like any of it.

"Kairi!" Sora found himself calling, mind working separately with his body.

The red-head and the others were quite a bit ahead now, all of them turned to investigate the brunette's calling.

"Yeah?" Kairi answered, Sora could see her squinting through the sun to see him.

"I have to go back into the school, I'll just see you guys later on!" Sora replied, walking backwards and turning slightly before any of them could enquire any further into the matter.

A myriad of farewells echoed from the group and suddenly Sora was half jogging to the school, hoping he could catch up to Roxas.

It didn't take long to find Roxas, Sora found him shuffling across the main school hall towards whatever department he was heading for, something in the east side of the school.

"Roxas!" Sora happily shouted to the blonde as he marched across the hall.

The brunette cringed at his over enthusiastic echo when Roxas turned to investigate the calling of his name.

Sora noted the mild surprise on Roxas' face when he spotted Sora and said boy grinned to himself.

"Hey, thought I might as well join you." Sora smiled as he approached Roxas.

"Why?" Roxas asked, amused and sarcastic, "It's not like I'm going on some fantastic adventure or like I'll get lost and be left wandering around the school until I starve to death."

Slightly taken aback and insulted, Sora blinked in response and muttered, "Whatever."

He wasn't used to people acting like that when he was simply being nice (yeah, he was just being nice, this wasn't for himself at all).

Roxas watched Sora as though the frowning brunette had something else to say.

"_What_?" Sora sighed with an irritated tone, memories of Sora's initial feelings towards Roxas (annoyance, frustration, confusion) were beginning to surface again.

Roxas gave a half shrug and unintentionally tugged on Sora's memories, "The last time we kinda spoke in school you said 'whatever'. Why do you say that?" Roxas had begun to walk wherever he was going and Sora immediately and loyally followed.

"I dunno." Sora countered as he internally cursed himself for following Roxas like a lost puppy so easily.

The boys walked swiftly down the silent halls, Sora didn't see the point in asking Roxas where they were going; he would pathetically follow Roxas anywhere anyway.

But Sora didn't like the silent air between himself and the blonde walking by his side (hands in his pockets and shoe lace on his right shoe undone, Sora noted in his mind on his 'Roxas' list), and to be quite frank, the brunette was beginning to find the silence and lack of effort from Roxas as rude and stuck up.

"So how did you think prom was?" Sora aimlessly asked, looking to Roxas.

"It was alright." Roxas bluntly replied as though his thoughts were more interesting than a real conversation.

"After party?" Sora pushed, determined to keep the conversation going, even if it was just to piss Roxas off. Hell, the ass had pissed him off; tic for tack. Plus, he still had a bunch of things he wanted to ask Roxas.

"Don't remember much to be honest." Roxas muttered with his eyes still far away. Sora gave a generous glare to Roxas as he released just _how _much Roxas pissed him off.

"Hm." Sora openly pondered, "I remember some things."

"Really." Roxas sighed, plainly bored now.

"Yes, _really. _I remember _actually _having a laugh with you." Sora insincerely chirped, "Imagine that."

Out of the corner of his eye, Sora caught Roxas squint at him. The blonde's expression showed nothing but confusion and his voice mirrored that same sentiment, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sora snorted, feeling somewhat empowered by the idea he had information that Roxas wanted, "Well, is it not obvious?"

"Is what not obvious?" Roxas snapped back, stopping in his tracks.

Sora swivelled to a stop and relished in the frustration he could finally see Roxas feeling, "You're nicer and funnier to be with when you're drunk."

Any trace of expression on the blonde's face vanished at those words and the quiet offended air made Sora want to swallow his words. But it was Roxas' wide and far off eyes that burned a hole through his chest.

The silence didn't last long though, Sora couldn't stand it.

"Roxas?"

"Did you come along here just to annoy me or something?" Roxas muttered, his eyes seeming to focus now.

"What? N-no, I was just joking around." Sora warily replied as he watched Roxas roll his eyes. Sora frowned.

But that didn't settle Roxas.

"You know, _you're _the one who wanted to be friends with me." The blonde hissed to Sora as he turned from him slightly.

"_You're_ the one acting weird!" Sora threw back.

"_Why _are you even here?! And just _when_ are you gonna stop being so annoying?" Roxas snarled with a scowl, "So you know what, Sora? Just piss off."

Sora wasn't sure what happened next; all that registered was a blur of anger, one that frightened him, and the sound of his own growl as he charged for Roxas.

All the unnamed emotion he had been dealing with every second of the day since he met Roxas some months ago fuelled his strength and blinded his own judgement. For a spilt second, the brunette became sightless by sheer unadulterated frustration and deafened by the hum of his own chaotic heart.

The next thing he felt was a sharp pain in the side of his head and a echoing crash as Roxas' body slammed into the cement wall of the hall.

Sora's breathing was heavy but his heart was heavier with something he didn't understand and his skin was on fire. A quick moment passed in which Sora became very aware that the cause of the fire spreading so deliciously on his skin was squirming in pain between him and the wall. That thought, powered the brunette, he yearned for something incomprehensible to his own mind.

But the instant ended and a snarl later from the blonde boy, Sora found himself being hurled back across the hallway. However, when his ribs and head smashed against the cold cruel cement of the wall, the pain thriving in the side of his body failed to be the main thought running through his mind; it was that strange look in Roxas' eyes Sora had caught.

It had been the most alive Sora had seen Roxas. And the brunette knew he was already addicted; transfixed with seeing those eyes glow with that amount of emotion again, no matter what.

So Sora decided he would see that flash of life in Roxas again the only way he knew how to provoke it; he swung at the blonde. But his recent knock to the head had left his judgement poor and the brunette missed, giving Roxas a chance which he took full advantage off.

Sora fought back though, determined to see that life in Roxas again, and at some point he felt his head hit the ground and a weight above him told him Roxas had pinned him.

The raw itching, burning, tingling, teasing, sensitivity of his skin returned in its explosive madness at that second and Sora glared up to Roxas, complete unsure what to do now. Sora knew he could beat Roxas: he could turn this situation around in his favour in the space of three seconds but he didn't.

The brunette could only glower at the boy above him. Sora felt his brow shake, his expression crumble, he could feel his body becoming tired and sick of anger already as he looked up to the boy he had become so fascinated with over the past few months. But _why? _Sora found himself internally screaming again. Why was he so compelled by Roxas?!

The boy tightening his grip on Sora at the moment was far from perfect, brought out the worse in Sora and made him go though all the emotions he thought he would never have.

Frustration built within the brunette again and his body writhed to break free of Roxas and again he released, if he wanted to, he could push Roxas away, even beat him (maybe) but he didn't. Perhaps he didn't want to.

Sora struggled again, while willing the mental strength to push Roxas away again, the nerves on his skin were wickedly teasing him again as he registered the feeling of Roxas hands pinning his own down. The dull pain in his head and side couldn't overpower Roxas hands on his.

"You are so annoying." Roxas' low controlled voice surprised Sora and brought him back to reality.

"Get off me, you asshole!" Sora barked, his voice sounded as though it was about to give, and he struggled once more under Roxas.

However, upon glancing up to Roxas, Sora immediately stopped in his futile attempts because he caught a sight of those unwired live buzzing emotions he had minutes ago and he admired them and drank in the sight with greed of Roxas' wide blue eyes at that moment.

Again, that sight of Roxas' intense eyes fuelled the brunette to the brim, until he thought he would explode, and suddenly Sora had snapped his arms and hands from the blonde's grip. Still blinded by the energy Roxas somehow provided Sora, the brunette gave into instincts he had never expected to have and before Sora could protest, his hands had become locked in Roxas' swirling spikes, pulling the blonde down to him.

Roxas' smell instantly surrounded Sora and he decided to capture that scent for as long as possible. The brunette's lips forcefully met the blonde's and he felt the sharp intake of air from the boy still above him but Sora kept his lips on Roxas'.

A complete feeling overwhelmed Sora at that moment and he tugged on Roxas for more contact, and to his blissful joy, Roxas complied and their chests met. Sora felt his skin burst into a frenzy of need.

The brunette felt such an undeniable sense of loyalty and worship to the blonde above him, he could never imagine feeling any differently towards Roxas.

Sora felt numb yet so aware of touch and when Sora felt Roxas lips move against his own, the brunette felt his eyes roll under his tightly closed lids. Sora's breaths became hollow and pointless as Roxas began to take more control, the brunette's grip tightened on the blonde's soft spikes and the pit of his stomach burned as he allowed his mind and body to beg for more.

But then, as Sora opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, a low groan rumbled from the back of his throat. Sora snapped his cobalt eyes open and tensed.

_Shit._

He was in reality again. And suddenly on show for the world, he felt as though the entire human population had seen and he _should _he ashamed, disgusted, something. But the most negative thing he could think of was embarrassment.

Roxas felt the brunette's body tense and stopped and cautiously watched Sora, his eyes hazed with a light fear.

Sora gaped up to Roxas' wide eyes, and felt any emotion he had inside him become engulfed by the shock of what had just happened, it caused his stomach to shrivel in panic and for his body to cower away from Roxas.

Roxas watched Sora, in just as much shock. But seeing Roxas hazed and alarmed by this panic, the panic the brunette himself was facing, Sora felt distressed to the core.

The colour from Roxas' face drained almost instantly and he swiftly stood up and stepped away from Sora. Sora loyally watched him as Roxas' eyes darted around the hall, looking for any signs of people. Despite the strange feelings pulsing through Sora from what had just happened, he couldn't help but feel like an embarrassment for Roxas.

The brunette gawked at Roxas and as did the blonde when the boy's gaze met again, Sora felt a steely, stinging panic set its way through his veins replacing and destroying that teasing itch that had been there.

Roxas' breath was shaky and he tore his hands through his hair as distraught and confusion masked his expression. He desperately looked around, as though he was searching for any kind of help.

Sora wanted to help but, despite the fact no one was in the hallway, the feeling of people around plagued him.

It was a quick, frantic glance between both boys but it exchanged everything and held every tiny fibre of feeling Sora had experienced since the first second of seeing Roxas.

And then, with an air of hidden shame, Roxas took a few hurried blinks, shook his head to himself and left.

He left Sora, on the cold ground, to feel the weight of what had happened, alone. But the internally hysteric, confused teenager could still feel a comforting warmth lingering on his lips.

* * *

U**gh, its long and if there are any mistakes please just ignore them =____= its 02:44am**

**And I dun wana read for errors… O_-**

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT and THANKSTHANKSTHANKS for the reviews ^_^**

**read and review pleeeease :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**The Perfection of Imperfections**

_Chapter 8_

It's hard to concentrate on sorting out your own problems, emotions and life in general when you're living in someone else's. Life, that is.

Sora mused over this piece of wisdom he had recently gained as he lay awake in tangled sheets at 2:22am.

It had been a month and something since his maths exam and the brunette teenager found himself constantly in Roxas' life, despite the fact that Sora hadn't seen the blonde since that day of maths. He wondered about everything Roxas could be doing, who he could be with, where and the forever alpha question: was he thinking about him too?

The exams had all been and gone, Sora didn't see Roxas at any of the rest of his, and the summer holidays were well under way and he would be attending university soon. Which didn't please Sora one bit. The bruises on his side from when he last spoke to the blonde had even faded.

Blue eyes blankly and feebly stared at the dull ceiling above and he waited: he waited for help, _something_…Roxas.

How Roxas was gonna appear from the ceiling at this time in the morning, Sora had no idea, but he still hoped.

The brunette had tried so many times to think of other things; for a start, just _why _had he kissed Roxas? Was he gay? He hadn't really considered this but it was a possibility, anything was at the moment. But that just didn't seem to fit, not as well as _just_ Roxas being the real reason did.

He tossed in the twisted sheets for some sort of freedom but found himself too tired to keep trying, he didn't mind it that much anyway; moving around simply reminded him he could if he wanted to, he wasn't trapped.

The brunette had been through the initial shock of what had happened, it had even made him a hermit for a few days (in fear that he might kiss everyone he saw if he didn't let it pass by for a while), it probably cost him one of his exams too. He had then gone through complete confusion where he started doubting reality itself (including Roxas' _actual _existence) and his sanity.

And now, here he was (a place Sora had never found himself before): completely given up. He was just too tired, he could see the weariness in his own eyes and his friends could too and there was nothing else he could do about the full situation except accept it and leave it. So he tried.

Sora kissed Roxas, Roxas kissed back (the brunette's heart skipped) and that's that.

Feeling his expression crumple with distaste, the teenager kicked at his sheets with irritation and impatience.

IT WAS _NOT_ JUST _THAT_ AND THIS _WASN'T_ THE END OF _IT_!

He knew it wouldn't be! It may be for Roxas but no doubt, tomorrow Sora would find himself in this bed at 2:22am in this exact same situation. It happened every night so why would this be the end?!

He tugged at his dark spikes and dug his heels into his mattress. Sora had _kissed _Roxas. And _kissing_ was for dares or if two people are drunk or _if two people like each other_.

Sora let out a whimper as he, again, pulled at his spikes.

He sighed into the warm, sleepy air around him as he felt his mind _finally_ let down its last wall, his heart sing songs it shouldn't, his tense body loosen, his eyes shut and welcome in the sight of nothing but himself where he was alone, where could think freely and desperately.

His lip quivered, throat choked. That was it… wasn't it? _He_ _liked Roxas._

It was obvious, now that he let his heart beat willingly and his thoughts smother Roxas generously, he couldn't understand why he hadn't seen it before. Maybe, all the people who were around when he saw Roxas had disguised it?

The boy bit his lip and held back any noise as his cobalt eyes began to sting under their tightly squeezed lids. For the first time in months and months, Sora felt somewhat calm or maybe that was the void awareness that these feelings were a waste. Liking Roxas in _that _way was a hopeless plight.

Or maybe it was sleep closing in on the lonely boy with wet eyes and a realisation too big.

* * *

Sora awoke feeling groggy and with eyes which refused to open fully. Pushing sticky spikes away from his face, he solemnly watched rays of sun slip under the blinds and stretch across his room.

If he were to guess he would say it was about one in the afternoon.

The boy lay in his warm bed for a while, his mind blank but his heart unsettled. Sora dropped his arm onto his face and listened to his own slow breathing as he wondered if the frown he had woken up with had been there all night.

And, just like every other morning, Roxas was there, in his thoughts. Sora felt a sigh in the back of his throat as he swung his feet around and off his bed and placed his face into his palms.

Although the brunette knew it had been a week or so since he realised his feelings for Roxas, it felt as though he discovered his own feelings minutes ago.

Sora then quietly got showered and dressed.

By two o'clock he was shuffling from his home and making his five minute journey to Riku's house and for a good few hours Sora, Riku and Kairi left their home town and went somewhere semi-unfamiliar for a familiarly nice time. And as the day began coming to a lazy end, Riku and Kairi retreated to the red-head's house while Sora decided, for him, it was better just to go home and sulk… just for a little while.

However, the youth didn't anticipate that although _he _thought it was best for him to be home, fate may not.

Sora stared pass the rows and rows of plain houses as the bus he had forced himself to trust to get him home chugged down the main road of some street Sora hadn't seen before. The brunette felt a small tug at his lips as the chance of seeing Roxas around slipped into his system however, the small betraying smile was soon a frown.

Heaving a quiet sigh, Sora scanned the other passengers in the bus and caught his gaze with a girl, his age, dark hair that seemed to be interested in him. Another sigh later, Sora drew his inexpressive gaze from hers and led it back to the streets rushing past the bus in search of blonde spikes.

_If only__._ Sora thought as he gave the girl a second thought but his thought was interrupted when the bus gave a loud, pathetic gurgle.

Sitting up slightly, the brunette shifted and curiously peered down the aisle of the bus in hope to catch a sense of what was happening. A mumble had spread through the few passengers on the bus. And then, the driver pulled the bus up to a nearby curb for an unscheduled stop. Sora felt his expression turn into one of exasperation and his stomach fall into frustration as he waited for the bus driver's predictable announcement.

The driver squeezed from his booth as Sora took an internal huff; he _really _should have seen this coming from the state of the bus.

"Sorry everyone, this will be this bus's lasts top for today." The driver called out from the front, "However, I'm gonna make a call and another bus will pick you all up and continue on the normal route out to the countryside and to the village."

_Countryside?!_ _Village?! Shit, wrong bus!_

Sora immediately hopped out of his seat and clambered to the front of the bus, glancing to the dark haired girl for a second.

"Son, you can wait in here, the other bus won't be too long." The driver tried, his tone apologetic.

"No, sorry, it's just I'm on the wrong bus." Sora half-laughed as he edged past the driver and to the doors.

"Oh," Came the surprised reply of the driver, "Well, good thing we broke down and you realised then, eh?" He chuckled.

"Eh, yeah, sure." Sora shrugged with a smile as the doors opened and allowed a gust of fresh air to burst into the bus, "Thanks then, bye."

The youth stood outside the bus for an awkward moment, bearing his surroundings, until he became very aware of the fact h was the most curious thing to the rest of the bus passengers. Eyes on the ground, Sora hurriedly stalked away from the bus and down the main street, looking up until he had turned a corner.

And then he stopped, looked up, looked around and realised he had no idea on earth where the hell he was. Well, he did have _one _clue: it was nowhere near his home. Letting out a long, frustrated sigh Sora frowned at his alien surroundings. He seemed to be quite far from the main town area and in a housing area, near the outside strip of green countryside.

The brunette began to slowly shuffle down the street he had entered and momentarily considered going back to the bus and asking for directions but decided against it due to the inescapable embarrassment he would face. Swinging his gaze to the sky, Sora decided the weather (cloudy and clammy) might just let him get him home by himself before any rain.

And so, without a phone for communication or directions, he walked and walked and walked… and walked while clouds gathered and gathered above him, adding to the pressure to get home soon.

Sora amused himself by thinking of Roxas, of course. He thought about what it would be like he they were friends and if the blonde didn't hate him completely and if maybe what he would say to him if he happened to pass by while Sora shuffled through the streets looking for something familiar.

But then, as the day dreaming teen turned his ten millionth corner that day, a small shop not too far down the street shone brightly in the quickly dimming streets. Nearly yelping and jumping from joy and surprise, Sora skipped down the street and to the small beacon of hope with thoughts of snacks and directions to get home effectively brightening his expression.

The air inside the shop was airily cool compared to the warm thick air polluting the outdoors and Sora breathed it in with a somewhat nostalgic feeling. Humming happily to himself he allowed a feeling of relief to swim through him and to his numb feet as he began searching for snacks in the small store. The prospect of getting home was finally looking bright for the youth and regarding today, things were generally beginning to look-

"Is that everything for you?"

Sora's breath choked him; immediately paralysing him. His gaze remained locked onto the snack he loosely held in his hand and a sickly sweat broke out over his panicked numb limbs as that voice echoed in his blank mind.

It was Roxas: that slightly flat voice. It was Roxas, there was no doubt about it. Sora had never been so sure and he had never been more nerve-wrecked. And by saying he was nerve-wrecked, he was nerve-derelict, nerve-destroyed…

"Thanks, bye."

The youth felt his heart shudder as he bit his lip, hoping the dry hoarse panic in his stomach wouldn't cause the emptying of it. However, despite the shaky striking alarm and dread he was facing from simply hearing Roxas' voice, Sora couldn't shake the exhilarating thrum and tickle at the pit of his stomach.

Memories of his last encounter with Roxas warped his emotions and thoughts in fear. The frightened, embarrassed youth didn't know if he should give in to panic and run or make mends. Thinking of the latter, his heart eased its chaotic beat for an instant. If he was being honest with himself, he did want to speak to Roxas again, even if the thought of it disorientated him more than anything else.

Sora curled his shaky hand around the snack he was currently holding, took a deep breath and turned.

He knew his mind would void its self of coherent thought when his eyes caught sight of Roxas but the reaction still caused his heart to stop, just for a moment.

Roxas was here, it was official; no doubt about it and it fascinated the brunette. The blonde busied himself with another customer while Sora slowly made his way to the counter, his unblinking eyes never leaving Roxas. However, said boy was too busy to notice the squirming brunette.

Sora, feeling slightly awkward as he waited, watched Roxas serve the customer in front of him. The blonde even gave a smile, albeit forced, to the person as his quick nimble fingers tapped prices into the register without any trace of effort. Sora could feel himself nearly smile; Roxas was good at his job.

But the brunette's smile soon turned; this was all too surreal, he didn't know how to deal with it, with _Roxas._ What if this incredible meeting of chance and fate was a mistake, something he would make an even bigger mess out of?

But Sora found himself distracted as he unconsciously began stealing swift scans of the other's attire. The blonde wore somewhat tightly fitting jeans and a washed out shirt, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. The nervous youth could feel the bridge of nose burn as he contemplated how well Roxas wore his clothes.

Roxas hadn't changed; somehow Sora thought he would have in the last month he hadn't seen him.

Sora patiently watched Roxas pack the last bag with a few beers and tap a few more digits into the register.

Biting his lip, Sora realised this may be his only chance, he would just have to go for it, try his best and hope he could fix things between him and Roxas.

Suddenly, the person in front of the thoughtful brunette turned and, in an anxious rush, pushed past Sora and out of the shop but only when the person tossed a look of artificial sorry over his shoulder did the somewhat annoyed brunette recognize how young the boy was and the fact that he was slightly…off?

Mildly surprised, Sora watched after the young boy as he jogged across the road clinging to his new bag of clinking beers.

"Sora?"

Said boy's gaze snapped straight to the person who called him.

Roxas' expression only bordered surprise but remained its usual inexpressiveness. Sora noticed he still liked it along with the current tingling bubbling in his stomach.

Taking a cautious step forward, the brunette warily watched Roxas for some sign of an impending attack or even a hurtful glare. But his paranoia was unfulfilled. The blonde's eyes, still wide and blue, only seemed to ask questions in their nervous hazy clarity.

"Hi, Roxas." Sora could hear an apologetic tone in his own voice already.

Roxas nodded slowly, his jaw tight, eyes looking around the small shop.

Feeling awkward and as though he was wasting Roxas' time, the flustered teen shoved his snacks on top of the counter and meekly looked back up to Roxas as if to declare peace.

Shaking his head slightly, Roxas' eyes focused and he tapped numbers into the register (although his thoughts clearly elsewhere) as his free hand ran through his hectic sunshine spikes. The bright whiteness of the small store seemed to make Roxas' skin even paler, smoother too, and his eyes a little more contrasting.

"So…um…" Sora quietly attempted, glancing to Roxas' lips timidly, thankfully the other boy kept his eyes away, "How ya been?" Sora tried to smile but his expression felt heavy with nerves and his had heartbeat deafened him.

Blinking, Roxas looked to Sora and gave a breathy, "Yeah, alright suppose. You?" He seemed to be having trouble believing Sora was there.

"Good." The brunette shrugged, smiling a little as he realised Roxas hadn't shown any signs of hatred towards him yet, "Well, except from today: you see, I'm kinda lost: don't really know where I am."

A blonde eyebrow rose in mild humour at this and his lips curled causing a tremor of adrenaline to wickedly pulse through Sora.

But Roxas didn't seem to want to dwell on anything with Sora at that moment, "That comes to one fifty." His face had suddenly become impassive again, Roxas' ability to switch his expression like that un-nerved Sora to some extent.

For a moment though, the brunette watched Roxas continuingly flick his gaze all around the shop except to the boy standing in front of him. And so, feeling silly and rejected Sora thumped some change onto the counter, swiped his items and stalked out of the shop, clutching onto any dignity he could find within himself.

"Sora?"

_Roxas._

"Yeah?"

The brunette didn't dare turn; he didn't know if he was angry or hurt or sorry so he couldn't decide on an expression, he merely breathed into the thick air.

"You didn't give me enough money."

Sora felt his expression collapse in exasperation. Of _course _he hadn't! And _of course _Roxas couldn't just drop it and let Sora just slink away in embarrassment.

"Sorry." Sora emitted a poor chuckle and dug through his pockets, still not turning to Roxas.

"Y'know," Roxas piped up while Sora searched, "I was about to go on my break…"

"Really?" Sora mumbled back, not understanding where Roxas was going with this.

"Yeah, _really._" Sora heard the blonde half growl back, "You gonna turn around or what?"

At that Sora turned to face Roxas, his Roxas. And all the troubled youth wanted to do at that instant was to feel that same warmth linger on his lips like it had so destructively before.

"Here." Sora bluntly stated, his voice cracked voice as he held a fist of coins out to Roxas.

The two exchanged a hard stare and Roxas eventually took the money, Sora was careful they didn't touch; the kiss was playing over and over vividly in his mind.

A rigid silence smothered the two as Sora gave Roxas a glance, the blonde looked back, his eyes showed a blurry of thoughts unspoken.

"So," Roxas sighed, blinking and swallowing, "You were saying you were lost?" His tone rose at the end, amusement sprinkling it.

"Um…yeah." Sora replied, only remembering it now.

"And, I was thinking, since I'm going on my break, I could," Roxas took a breath, "Give you directions or something?"

Sora's heart took a nervous leap as he gave a curt nod, "Yeah, that'd be great, thanks."

Roxas flashed Sora a toothy grin and Sora's body jumped started, his skin fizzed and his stomach flipped.

"Right, just wait here." Roxas answered, lightly stepping into the shop again.

Sora took a brief moment to gather himself, fixing his hair and straightening his clothes, as his heartbeat quickened. The brunette could hear Roxas calling to someone in the shop.

Was this really happening?

"We officially have half an hour." Roxas grinned as the two began shuffling down the now dim streets.

Sora gave a small breath of laughter and continued forward; watching the street lights flicker on.

"So, how's the job?" Sora smiled, only glancing to Roxas for a tiny instant. It still caused a prickling over his cheeks.

"Shit." Roxas bluntly replied.

"Really?" Sora was surprised, he had assumed Roxas would like something he was good at.

"Yup."

"No hot girl assistant wandering around to cheer you up?" Sora joked but he could feel the strain in his smile as he momentarily wandered if Roxas had a girlfriend.

"Pfft." Was all Roxas replied, leaving Sora hanging.

Clouds had completely swarmed the sky now and the air was suffocating. The brunette felt too aware of his own body, the way he walked, his posture and the distance he was from the blonde. Both boys shared an awkwardly quiet moment with the only sound being their shoes hitting the pavement.

Sora noticed, as he had before, Roxas' right shoe lace was undone.

"There's no way you thought that guy you sold beers to was legal." Sora warily chuckled; trying to start a conversation again.

Roxas sucked in a tight breath and when Sora gave him a questioning look, the blonde bore an uninterested glare to the nerved brunette.

"I live around here, Sora." He eventually sighed, "Its best not to get on certain people's bad side."

The brunette had noticed the slight decline in street safety when he had entered the area but that was of no interest to Sora at that moment as he watched Roxas in slight awe for a moment, his heart a little more unsettled than it had been, a thrilling adrenaline enlightening his senses.

"Sora?" Roxas asked, his voice was tense and when Sora looked to said boy his posture had sulked slightly.

"Yeah?" Sora curiously answered, his gaze flickering from Roxas' blank expression and to the ground again.

"Y'know…y'know the l-last time we spoke?" Ignoring the stumbles, Roxas' was stoic and unwilling.

Sora felt a tight, refusing hand clutch onto his heart as he sucked in a shallow breath and gave a short nod, the memory of his own hand latching onto Roxas' soft spikes, their lips meeting (his stomach bubbled in anticipation), the scent of Roxas, the contact and the respondent…responding all flittered through his mind's eye.

He felt nervous and afraid of what could happen now because he was extremely conscious of how this conversation could alter his entire relationship (if it still existed afterwards) with Roxas. Sora wasn't sure if he could take this or wait through what Roxas would say next.

"I just-"

Sora couldn't wait. "I'm sorry, Roxas." The brunette ungracefully blurted out, his heart thumping off of his rib cage. "That day, I was kinda…" He searched for the perfect words, already knowing they didn't exist for this moment.

Sora took a small glance to Roxas and hoped he wasn't waiting for the end of that sentence.

"You were…?"

Damn it.

Still not knowing exactly how to express his feelings without confessing his _real_ feelings, the only thing Sora could think of and fast was the mature response of sticking his tongue out and pulling a slightly crazed expression.

"Waackoo?" Sora tried while waving his hands.

But soon feeling like maybe he _was_ actually mentally deranged, Sora retreated his expression and hands, a blush reddening his cheeks profusely.

However a slow chuckle hit Sora's hears like music and gaping at the boyish expression Roxas had and the happy glint in his clear eyes, Sora felt a hopeful smile pull at his lips and his heart shudder happily.

"I know what you mean, Sora." Roxas laughed as his posture loosened and he hung his hands in his pockets.

Biting his lips, Sora took a dip into some courage, "We're…we're still friends, right?" He cautiously added a casual laugh at the end.

"Yeah." The happy, sure answer from Roxas somewhat surprised Sora but the brunette accepted it with a grin instantly.

"Good." Sora smiled, subconsciously giving Roxas a light pat on the shoulder.

But the instant his hand made contact with Roxas, a paralysing fizzy bolt sped through his body in a sharp euphoria. Sora snapped his hand back to his side, the feeling of Roxas' shirt still hovering over his palm.

"Roxas?" Sora was gonna take full advantage of his friendship with Roxas; he just wanted to know anything he could about the blonde.

"Mhhm?"

"My 18th is in a few weeks and…"

* * *

**I took ages T_T**

**But its long ? :D**

**So aye.**

**Review please!! PLEASE GIVE YOUR OPINIONS ON THE STORY SO FAR :]**

**Next chapter Sora's 18th. WOOOP. Roxy and Sora drunk…again _**

**Maybe some jealousy on the way?**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Perfections of Imperfections**

_Chapter 9_

Sora was uneasy. He could see the nerves in his own cobalt blues as he peered into the mirror.

Maybe it was the birthday beer he had already had that was mangling his judgement and dulling his rationality? He sighed into the mirror knowing full well that Roxas was the only reason to explain his nerves. A quick glance to the clock told Sora that he was due to meet the blonde in less than ten minutes, he gulped down some more of the fresh beer he had been clutching onto.

Alcohol would ease him tonight: make his body more limber and welcoming to the haze of manic reactions and blissful emotions Roxas would inevitably give him. He could feel the drink already taking effect, excitement gradually replacing any nerves.

One more swing of his beer Sora realised he was more than ready for Roxas.

The teen took another hard swing of his beer.

* * *

The brunette knew it was cold, he did, but what confused him was the extreme warmth that he was feeling as he, Kairi and Riku swayed through the streets to get to their destination. _Roxas._ Hearing that name in his mind, Sora felt a grin stretch his lips.

"Already tipsy, Sora?" Said boy heard Riku tease.

"What?!" Sora exclaimed with laughter, "No! No, no, no…"

The brunette even caught the shared roll of eyes between his bemused friends as he marched down the street. He ignored it, his thoughts were far too wrapped up in someone else.

Time was chasing and playing with Sora so easily that night as the bar he and his friends were meeting at was suddenly glowing somewhere in the not too far distance. And then he was grinning at the bar man, flashing his freshly legal ID (despite not being asked for it in the first place) and squirming through the crowded area to the large table his friends were hanging onto hungrily swallowing the thick, dry alcohol sting in the air.

Upon lightly stepping to the table, Sora was met with a messy cheer from the blurred ten (-ish) people there to which he replied with a lopsided joyful smile.

Excitement was all he could understand as he laughed with his friends; pure unadulterated, animated happiness.

Why had he been so nervous earlier?

"Sorry I'm late guys!" A slightly flat, undoubtedly recognisable voice chimed at Sora's right.

The teen felt his knees loosen and his nerve ends fizz in a static reaction, he tried to suck in a breath of that delicious thrilling dry air that tasted of old alcohol but his throat had closed. He was starting to feel dizzy now. Sora felt as though Roxas had never been gone.

"Happy birthday, Sora." Hearing Roxas say his name, said boy automatically turned to him just in time to see Roxas' welcoming smile and feel a warm hand pat and hang on his shoulder.

"Thanks." Sora found himself smiling back while noticing how close Roxas was, the blonde's breath had alcohol swimming through it.

Roxas gave Sora another toothy grin and let his hand lazily slide from Sora's shoulder, leaving a trail of goose bumps under the fabric.

"Right, since I don't have a present for you, let me buy you a beer," Roxas announced extending his arms slightly to Sora.

For a moment the teen thought Roxas was signalling for a hug. Feeling silly, Sora nodded with a smile and Roxas had suddenly disappeared into the crowds.

Sora watched the blonde's retreating back in fondness, wishing, knowing he could follow him yet remaining on the spot he stood. He was only vaguely aware of how everything had come to this.

A few long minutes later, Sora found himself still empty handed and with increasing impatience. He tapped his foot off the stained carpet and only half joined in with the slurred conversation bouncing between his friends in a mix of laughter and shouts. Feeling irritation and longing get to him, Sora roughly stood up and headed for the bar, pulling on his clothes as he went.

Music had started playing from somewhere at some point and Sora kept pushing through to the bar and only felt a sigh of relief escape when he caught sight of dusky blonde curving spikes. But the brunette immediately sucked that breath back in when he spotted a blonde girl, Naminé, with her arm draped on Roxas' and a silly half smile haunting his lips.

Sora felt all his cheer slip from his fingertips at that point.

Feeling so still inside, unmoved and frozen, the brunette knew he was moving to Roxas, he did, but stopping, changing it or simply believing it, his surroundings was an issue for a different time.

"Where's my birthday drink?" Sora exclaimed, his voice oddly happy. Namine immediately withdrew her hand from Roxas' arm.

Roxas turned and met Sora with that dazzling willing smile the brunette had made his goal to see as often as possible.

"Sorry!" Roxas laughed, throwing the rest of his beer down his throat, "I'll get right on it." At that Roxas called the bar person with an extended hand and began ordering.

Sora shared an empty glance and smile with Naminé.

And not an awkward moment later (maybe one), Naminé had went off to find the rest of the group and Sora and Roxas were alone, both downing their beers in some unannounced competition.

After drawing, twice and sharing a few burps, Roxas gave Sora a knowing grin that unsettled the drowsy brunette.

"What? Why're you looking at me like that?" Sora slurred, holding another burp down.

"Why'd _you_ cock-block(*) me?" Roxas quizzed, his body leaning towards Sora as his arm dropped onto the bar for support.

"What? With Naminé?" Sora innocently asked.

"Well, it wasn't with Riku." Roxas chuckled, his eyes glazing as he swayed.

"M' sorry." Sora waved off, his neck feeling weak as he watched the shiny ceiling tiles play in the odd colourful lights.

Sora let a bizarre disappointment slowly swirl around in his stomach. He _knew _Roxas would have a girl somewhere…

But still… Sora thought as he swung his gaze to the increasingly tired looking blonde, he couldn't be made at him. Sora found his lips curving, he couldn't even regret meeting him.

"Wanna get some fresh air?" Sora chirped, slinging his arm around Roxas.

Roxas, looking fairly pale, weakly nodded, "I don't feel…s'good."

The pair stood in the silent crisp street, one crouched over and clinging to his blonde spikes and the other offering glances of sympathy every now and then.

"Ugh." Roxas grunted whilst taking deep breaths.

Feeling useless and awkward, Sora piped up, "Do you want me to go and get you some water?"

Sighing and dragging his hands over his hair to push it from his face, Roxas peered up to Sora. The brunette, swallowed as he gazed down to Roxas' dilated, wet, clear eyes, the blonde's skin had a slick layer of perspiration making it shine in the dim white light of the street lamp towering above them, his small smile let Sora know he appreciated the thought.

The boys held the gaze for a peaceful moment and Sora mirrored Roxas' crouched position so they were at eye level and side by side. The brunette felt better being at the same level as the blonde.

"Thanks, Sora." Roxas breathed, glancing to Sora once more.

"No problem, we're friends, right?"

"Yeah."

A peaceful, warm (despite the chilled air) swam through the atmosphere and Sora let his mind and body rest for a moment as he briefly wondered what time it was.

"Aww," The shrill drunken coo suddenly peeled from a ghastly woman in the middle of a group.

Sora gave the group a sharp defensive look as it became clear the women were cooing him and Roxas. The blonde remained still with his face buried in his hands, Sora nudged himself further in front of the ill boy to protect him from any more looks from the crowd.

"Taking care of your little boyfriend while he's sick?" A hag cackled to the brunette.

Sora felt his insides twist, "Boyfriend?" His voice was cracked and too wary.

But suddenly a heavy arm had drooped onto his shoulder and he was being pulled slightly back, a thick whiff of alcohol surrounded him.

"Boyfriend?!" Sora heard Roxas call out, the blonde's breath hot on the side of his cheek, "_This,"_ Roxas pulled Sora closer so the brunette could smell the fabric of the boy's shirt, his face at Roxas' neck "is a _bromance_, ladies!" Roxas finished and the group of women praised Roxas with laughter as the blonde loosened his grip around Sora.

His shirt smells new, Sora thought, recognising the same fresh scent from his own clothes.

* * *

It could have been hours or less than ten minutes later, Sora didn't know; Roxas had a funny way of changing the regular flow of time for him.

So, some amount of uncharted time later, Sora and Roxas had abandoned all hope of going back into the bar and decided a late night snack was the right choice. They shared a few minor arguments about _what _to eat and _where _to get it but the choice was made for them when the pair spotted a lonely fast food restaurant glowing strongly in the night.

Sharing a grin, the pair soon left the fast food restaurant, both clutching numerous bags of burgers, chicken, fries and desserts.

"Do you think our eyes are bigger than our stomachs?" Roxas wondered out loud, eyeing the full bags of food he was holding.

"No way!" Sora laughed, already gearing himself up to stuff his face.

"Yeah, you're right!" Roxas heartedly replied, "But there's only one problem…"

"What?"

"We haven't bought our _refreshments _yet." Roxas replied with a wiggle of his eye brows.

"More drink?" Sora smiled, half impressed by the blonde's will to keep partying.

"_Yeah_ but where can we even get some at this time?" Roxas pondered, readjusting his grip on the food bags.

"I dunno, just find some all night supermarket." Sora shrugged.

"Where though?" Roxas sighed.

A thoughtful silence passed.

"Ugh," Sora whined breaking the silence, "I wanna eat!"

"You're _supposed_ to be thinking about where the closet supermarket is!" Roxas grumbled, rolling his dilated blues up to the clear sky.

"_But_ I'm hungry!" The brunette huffed as he began opening a food bag, "I'm eating something."

Catching Sora opening the bags out of the corner of his eye, Roxas snapped, "What! _No_, the other food in there will get cold, just _wait," _At this, Roxas snatched the bag from Sora's grip, "till we get drink and find somewhere to sit and eat."

Offended, Sora replied in frustration with a half glare, "_No, _"as he swiped the bag back, "I paid half so I can eat _my _half."

"Sora." Roxas exhaled, his voice gracing annoyance, "just wait."

"Don't boss me around." Sora replied, his voice just as stern as he took a large bite of his burger. Sora felt a surge of adrenaline when he spotted the twitch of irritation in Roxas' left eye.

"Stop being so annoying!" Roxas hissed, grabbing the bag and the rest of the food from Sora.

"I could say the same to you." Sora countered, allowing Roxas to take all the bags as he finished his burger.

A tight exhale of air sounded from Roxas.

"Look," The blonde's tone had a forced patience about it, "if you _must _eat at the moment, my house isn't too far from here," Sora nearly choked, "and there is a shop not far from there, whether they are open or not, I don't have a clue."

The brunette forced the rest of his burger down as throat and immediately regretted it as he felt a bout of nauseas nerves kick in, "So?" He carefully replied, his voice sore.

Roxas looked at him, his eyes bored with impatience, "We could go _there_, genius."

Inhaling instantly, Sora felt his legs crumple and his heart thump off his rib cage, "Wha-what about your parents? Will they mind?"

"They'll be out cold." Roxas half shrugged, less than interested, "Plus, it'll only be us eating and drinking, not a full party and then we can go back out; we'll be quiet. Alright?"

"Uh… right." Sora nodded as he desperately tried to comprehend how it had come to this.

The shop _was_ opened. But that wasn't the best part, Sora internally laughed to himself, the best part had to have been Roxas boldly marching up to the counter, letting a list of alcohol roll of the tip of his tongue like he had been doing this for years and then, the extremely uninterested cashier replying, "ID?"

"ID?" Roxas replied, dumbfounded by the notion and glaring at the man with scrutiny.

The man sighed and nodded, more than pissed off already. Sora felt a tumble of laughter crawling up his throat, threatening to burst out.

"I'm eighteen." Roxas stated, defensive.

"Then show me your ID."

"I don't have it."  
At this, Sora couldn't hold his laughter in anymore and while he tried to wipe the joyous grin off his face, a small restrained chuckle leaked through and upon seeing Roxas throw a glare over his shoulder, the brunette felt the tumbles of laughter pour from his mouth.

"Shut up, Sora." Roxas groaned, making another peal of laughter erupt form the brunette. The cashier kept his face straight and cold.

"Y'know, Roxas," Sora chuckled at the disgruntled blonde, "I think you have forgotten who's birthday it is."

Roxas rolled his eyes.

"And who would have ID on this special day." Sora bragged, jokingly pushing Roxas from the till (and enjoying the slight light-headedness from doing so).

"Hurry up." Roxas grunted as he began scrounging through his wallet for the correct amount of money required.

Sora cockily flashed his ID with a smirk to the cashier and the man gave a sigh and a nod, Roxas shoved the money into the man's hand with another glare to him and Sora lifted the bags of booze and carried them out side to safety.

Roxas had a nice house. Well, as nice as houses can get in the pitch dark. The pair stumbled (of course, they had already unscrewed the tops of the alcohol they had bought) through the house and to the kitchen to heat up their food. The boys hushed and shushed the microwave as it pinged after its fifth round of food, the two then crept up the stairs, clinking bottles and piping hot fast food in hand, to Roxas' room.

The room was fairly big, simple and completely normal. Sora glanced to Roxas as he dumped everything onto his bed suddenly realising Roxas _was _a fairly normal person so he would have a normal room. He didn't know what he had been expecting.

Shrugging it off, Sora hopped onto the bed, next to Roxas and joined him in taking a swig of cheap vodka, his body involuntarily shivering and dry heaving afterwards. Roxas, his hand clinging over his mouth, gave a muffled laugh.

But then something caught Sora's eye: a flatscreen, plasma TV. Sora, amazed, gaped at the TV which hung quietly on the wall.

"Cool, right?" Roxas slurred, his eyes glazed.

"Amazingly cool!" Sora exclaimed, throwing his hands out and effectively knocking some of his food over.

"Shhh." Roxas hissed, while a bubbling laughter fell from his lips.

The brunette nodded slowly, "Yeah, yeah, shhh. Put the TV on!"

"Nothing will be on at this time!" Roxas countered.

"Pfft." Sora huffed, as he started at a fresh chicken leg. He didn't really mind, sitting and laughing here with Roxas was more than good enough for him anyway.

Soon, both had finished the banquet of greasy delights and had moved onto the deserts; a combination of various flavoured melted ice creams and he odd little cake.

"So," Sora began as he swallowed another blurred spoonful of his and Roxas' vodka ice cream: it was disgusting, "Naminé, eh?"

Roxas looked up for a moment and looked back down to his ice cream, laughing a little, "If you hadn't cockblocked me."

"I said sorry." Sora huffed, noticing how tired he was and how he didn't know if his lips were numb from the ice cream or the booze.

"It's fine. I'm not really…" He gave a somewhat shrug, "y'know… about it, her."

"No, I don't know." Sora replied sighing and trying to hate that half shrug of Roxas'.

Sora looked at the hazy blonde (briefly wondering if his spikes were as soft as they were the last time he touched them) and waited for a reply as the room spun, changing the atmosphere.

Roxas half shrugged and Sora wanted to punch him. But instead the brunette slumped against the wall he was leaning on, the room was feeling warm and Sora noticed his hand was tingling. And when he glanced to it, he saw Roxas limp hand not half an inch from it. His own hand twitched to reach out to Roxas' hand but he restrained himself, reminding himself that he was Roxas' friend.

"You jealous?"

"What?" Sora quizzed, surprised and thinking the completely blurriness and daze the alcohol had given him had caused him to miss part of the conversation.

"Are you jealous?" Roxas repeated, Sora looked at him to see him staring blankly up to the ceiling. His unveiling, unimpressionable expression worried him.

He was jealous. He wanted to have that freedom to lightly touch Roxas' arm, smile at him as much as he wanted to and, hell, _flirt _and have fun with him!

So Sora stayed silent. And Roxas, to Sora's surprise, accepted it.

"How come you didn't hook up then? It _is _your birthday!" Roxas suddenly said his tone light, and different from usual.

"Ha." Sora gave the short, cold laugh, "Who with?"

"There were some girls giving you the eye." Roxas shrugged.

Sora shook his head and swallowed some more of his drink, his vision and hearing blurring for a moment as the drink made him feel light and limber, "Didn't notice." I was too busy noticing you, Sora internally added.

"Hm." Roxas hummed.

"Y'know…" Roxas began, turning to Sora slightly causing his hand to brush against the brunette's and stay there, neither boy shifted from the contact. "You were in my dream last night. It was a weird dream." Roxas gave a small chuckle and looked to Sora.

Their gazes met and Sora unable to keep himself from smiling as he looked into Roxas' clear eyes, found himself laughing for no reason.

Both ate some ice cream, both drank some more and both laughed some more. Roxas kicked at the empty wrappers, bags and containers on his bed and let them drop to the floor.

Sora shifted his hand slightly meaning it brushed against Roxas' causing a deep rumble to swirl at the pit of his stomach. Roxas still didn't move his hand and when Sora glanced at him from the corner of his eye, he noticed Roxas hadn't moved his gaze. Feeling brave, and thinking Roxas had drank so much so probably wouldn't even notice, Sora gave a pretend sigh and lightly dropped his hand onto Roxas', and then slowly and loosely curled his fingers around the blonde's.

And at the corner of his eye, he noticed the blonde tilt his head to Sora to question it and when Sora waited and waited, his heart racing, jaw rigid, breaths tight, hand tingling blissfully at the contact, mind screaming for him to withdraw, Roxas said nothing, he didn't move his hand either.

"I noticed." Roxas suddenly said, turning his head to Sora, the brunette patiently waited for him to continue, simply infatuated by the blonde, "I noticed the girls looking at you."

Sora didn't know what to say or do, his eyes were wide, his heart wild. All he had to go by was the fact he never wanted to pull his hand from Roxas'.

The blonde held Sora's gaze, his expression was a mix of some sort of plea and blankness. But his eyes. His eyes, his clear, hazed with drink, dilated, wet, mesmerizing eyes swam in life and questions like Sora had seen them do during their fight. Was he just imagining this? Was the alcohol making the room glow, fooling Sora into thinking Roxas cared for him in that way, making the blonde's eyes burst with life, making him forget about everything else, making that amazing feeling bubble in his stomach, making up this side of Roxas? The brunette's hand unconsciously tightened around the blonde's.

And then something so thrilling happened, Sora's mind went blank, feelings and instincts fuelling him, along with the sheer sight of Roxas; Roxas nudged himself towards Sora, lips parted, eyes watching Sora's face carefully. Both edged closer, each could smell the whiff of alcohol on each of their breaths, see the clouds of booze blurring their eyes, Sora felt dizzy and alive as Roxas inched that bit closer. The brunette felt his eyes droop, as his stomach played with knots, his heart slammed into his rib cage and hand tighten just a little more in Roxas'. Sora caught Roxas' gaze for a moment, electricity surged between them as the room became thick with a tense silence, Sora's skin itched for contact with Roxas and he felt himself lean slightly closer in search for that contact, he could feel Roxas' warmth and seen a slight smile at the corner of his lips just as they inched closer, Roxas swiped his tongue over his own lips-

A sharp, awful creak squeaked in the hallway.

Roxas' hand was withdrew from Sora's immediately and the blonde snapped his body from Sora's, leaving the brunette feeling vulnerable, hurt and exposed, Sora slinked back against the wall, looking every but Roxas as the blonde waited for the person to reach his door. He prayed they were just going to pretend nothing had happened.

The door opened and a blonde woman, half asleep mumbled, "Just checking to see if you were in. Clean the mess you made before you go to sleep" She glanced to Sora and gave him a little smile, "Oh, hello."

Sora gave her a smile and nodded, hoping his neck wouldn't fall into the drunken droopiness the rest of his body was suffering from.

The door shut and Roxas' mother was gone, the boys waited for a moment as they listened for her as she shuffled down the hall, another door closed somewhere.

Sora could feel his cheeks prickle shamefully, he glared at the wall and let the alcohol still swimming in his veins tell him everything was alright.

Suddenly he felt Roxas' hand wrap around his own. Startled, he looked to Roxas who held an amused expression, his lips stretching into a shy grin, his eyes alive.

And then, with one more glance to the door, Roxas pushed his lips to Sora's. The brunette immediately melted under the contact, his body became loose and a heavy breath left him as Roxas edged away slightly. Roxas kept close though, kneeling so he slightly taller than Sora, his lips brushed against the edge of Sora's lips again. After the shock and shaky breaths, the brunette's nerves had exploded with pleasure and anxiety. He looked to Roxas who had stayed close enough his nose was touching Sora's cheek but his eyes stayed down, his hand firmly holding onto Sora's hand.

Sora couldn't take the waiting anymore and pressed his lips up to Roxas' and Roxas moved his lips against Sora's, the brunette could taste the cheap vodka on Roxas' lips but pressed his own against Roxas' every time they parted.

Soon, Roxas had slid his tongue over Sora's lips and Sora welcomed it, the alcohol making the kiss lightly sloppy. The boys fought for dominance making the kiss heated, although the brunette felt Roxas slowly gaining control as he grabbed a fistful of the soft blonde swirling spikes and let his fingers hold and tickle the back of Roxas' neck. The blonde shivered and the brunette wanted to know more and more about him; where were the best places to get him to do that again?

He made a mental note to learn, he had to know that he knew Roxas liked him! Sora momentarily grinned to Roxas with joy and Roxas returned it, leaving Sora in awe.

Roxas' hands had wound around Sora's waist at some point and the brunette pressed himself closer to the blonde, he pressed back. Suddenly Sora found his head lying down onto the bed and he watched Roxas tower over him, and dive into another heated kiss. A part of the brunette wanted to take complete control, but Roxas was very good at this, Sora thought as he let a slow quiet grumble from the back of his throat out as Roxas began nipping at the brunette's neck. Sora clung onto the blonde's spikes and arched into him, the alcohol hazing his self control. Roxas slid his hands over the brunette's legs and rested them at his hips. Taking control of the kiss for a moment, Sora lifted his hips up against Roxas' and grinned into the kiss at the reaction. The blonde gasped slightly and pressed his own hips down against Sora's, making his eyes roll in pleasure under their lids.

Was this really happening? Sora thought but a small nip on his lips told him reality wasn't fooling him.

"Y'know…" Roxas murmured between kisses as they became more urgent, quicker and harder.

"Nngh…ah, yeah?" Sora answered, panting as Roxas made to his neck again.

"I dream about you all the time." Roxas replied, a slight desperation in his voice.

Sora smiled and pressed his lips to Roxas soft spikes for a moment. The blonde's face resurfaced from the brunette's neck and he mumbled, "Weird what being drunk makes you do, right?" He pressed a needy, slow kiss to Sora's lips.

"What?" Sora asked, not understanding where this was going as he returned the kiss.

"Like, we probably won't remember any of this in the morning."

Sora froze into the kiss. And Roxas felt it. Parting from the brunette, he looked at Sora for a long answering moment and Sora registered the drunken film over Roxas' clear eyes. For a small moment Sora felt like screaming, punching and kicking the crap out of the blonde boy above him with such pretty eyes as he realised, whether Roxas remember this or not, he would say he didn't. Nothing was going to come from this.

Roxas raised his eyebrows at Sora for a moment and Sora, feeling his lips threaten to quiver pushed them back up to Roxas' and the blonde smiled into the kiss with a relieved breath of some sort.

Sora would get his try to get his fill of kisses from Roxas because, Sora thought, this might as well be a dream.

* * *

***cockblock – if ye don't know, its when a guy stops another guy from getting some action**

**You like the chapter? Took me ages, I KNOW but hope you liked it :]**

**PLEASE REVIEW, THEY ARE MUCHO APPRECIATED!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Perfections Of Imperfections**

_Chapter 10_

"I am _SO _bored!" Sora sighed/whined/shouted as he spun around in his office chair behind the shop counter, "This _has _to be the most bored I have _ev_er been…"

The frustrated brunette looked to his blonde colleague for some sort of offered attention but the other teen's nose was firmly planted in a book.

Sora rolled his eyes at Roxas and gave himself another spin. The teen had been so excited when Roxas had offered him a job at his uncle's electronics store where he would be working after he quit his summer job. The idea of some extra money _was_ a pro but the best part had to have been working _with_ Roxas for full shifts now and again.

Swinging his feet up onto the empty, customer-less counter Sora slumped into himself and watched Roxas read from the corner of his eye.

It had been over a month since their drunken fumble. And Sora was still swooning: the teen had put it down to the alcohol dulling his senses as to why his heart and head hadn't combusted the instant Roxas kissed him.

But thinking of those glorious, short minutes still misted by a haze of alcohol Sora couldn't help but feel depressed: both boys had sat here for weeks now, pretending nothing had happened and it made Sora sore inside. That was all he would admit to; being sore inside, not broken. It also made him just a little annoyed with Roxas.

The brunette gave himself another spin: hoping the distorted, quick world would give him a new point of view on the entire situation or just make him dizzy enough he couldn't think straight enough to replay that night in his mind for a while.

He wasn't even sure what had happened, or what _didn't _happen. He was sure they had kissed: his bottom lip was slightly bigger in the morning from where Roxas had bitten it. Sora took a long slow breath to calm his racing heart, making Roxas briefly look up, Sora gave him a small smile and Roxas went back to reading. Scowling, Sora got back to his thoughts. He had woken up in Roxas' house, sometime before nine, feeling groggy and heavy with happiness (he decided he would assume he was happy, not drunk still). Sora wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep and how he managed to half-way between the bed and floor while Roxas was caught up in a swirl of sheets on the centre of the floor, his face buried in pillows and passed out.

The brunette, feeling slightly anxious as to how Roxas was breathing gave the blonde a small nudge while hissing his name, he let out a breath of relief when the sleeping teen groaned and shifted so he was facing the opposite direction of Sora. Sora watched him for quiet moment, the room was warm from sleep, and feeling just a tad mischievous, he peered over the blonde's shoulder to watch his sleeping expression for a moment. And he liked it. Very much.

To see Roxas completely relaxed, no frown and with mouth slightly agape, his hair flicking more rebelliously than usual did wonders for Sora. He felt cured of any post-drunkenness immediately. He really suits sleep, Sora thought as he admired the blonde's fresh looking skin and the warm colour dusting his cheeks.

Sora then, sheepishly said goodbye to Roxas to which the blonde grumbled in return, and left.

A moment passed where Sora let his stare go blank as well as his mind. But then, his gaze drifted to Roxas only to catch the blonde looking at him and avert his gaze back to his red book.

Sora felt his heart thump loudly and happily so much so that it tickled his lips into a smile, "What you reading, Roxas?"

"Book." Roxas replied without looking up.

"Hm." Sora hummed letting his gaze stay on Roxas.

Both Roxas and himself were adorned in aqua blue shirts and black trousers as their uniforms but Sora thought it looked better on his blonde colleague.

"You know…" Sora trailed, a toothy grin showing itself and a teasing tone surfacing as he glanced to Roxas, "I think I will read something for a while too…"

Hearing the brunette's tone, Roxas looked up to investigate and on seeing Sora pulling a large book from a drawer he immediately groaned and slapped his free hand on his face in aggravation.

"_Sora!_ Stop looking at that thing." He whined, his voice muffled by his hand.

"Aw come on, it's funny!" Sora chuckled as he flicked though the book.

"It's stupid." Roxas mumbled, watching Sora in exasperation as the brunette continued flicking through the book for a specific page.

"You can't call the yearbook stupid!" Sora called back, faking shock, "You just hate it because of that picture of you, anyway."

"Yes, that is exactly why I hate it, now put it away."

"You don't looked _that _bad." Sora said as he squinted at the offending picture of Roxas, at the after party and quite drunk.

"Just put it away." Roxas warned.

"Plus, there are worse pictures in the book." Sora shrugged, still examining the photo.

"Put the book away, Sora." The blonde's tone lowered.

"I didn't realise you were so vain, Roxas." Sora pondered out loud, his bored gaze still on the photo of Roxas.

"Sora-" Roxas muttered through gritted teeth.

"I didn't think you'd care about a picture." Sora continued, "I mean, my picture isn't very-"

Suddenly the book had been yanked from the brunette's grip and Sora found Roxas towering in front of him with a scowl on his face, book in hand. Sora felt his heart jumped joyfully up into his throat as he matched Roxas' irritated wide blue gaze.

"Give me my book back, Roxas." Sora heard himself say grin playfully as the attention from Roxas' eyes gave him goosebumps.

"No." Roxas answered bluntly as he gave Sora a somewhat half-assed glare. His answer and half glare annoyed the brunette.

"Roxas." Sora whined, "Come on, I won't look at the picture anymore."

Roxas gave Sora a long hard look and then letting his frown drop he sighed, "Fine. Here." Then handed the book back to Sora.

But as the blonde turned, a low restrained chuckle sounded and upon whipping around Sora was found book open at the horrifying page and suddenly in fits of laughter.

"SORA!" Roxas growled, snapping the book from Sora's lap as the brunette continued laughing.

"It's funny! What did you think I was going to look at?" Sora chuckled in between peals of laughter.

"You're so annoying." Roxas muttered as he turned to his chair, once again.

"Give me my book back, Roxas." Sora said as his laughter died down.

"No." Roxas snapped as he dropped the book into a drawer, slammed it shut and locked it, shoving the key into his back pocket.

"Roxas!" Sora exclaimed, "That's mine!"

Roxas returned to his own chair and calmly opened his book, ignoring the brunette's complaints.

But within a moment, Sora had jumped from his own chair and had snatched Roxas' book from his grasp in one quick swipe.

Hopping over the counter, Sora grinned at his pissed friend from over the divider as he wiggled the book up in the air in triumph.

"Give it, Sora." Roxas growled, holding his hand out.

"Make me." Sora countered, all smiles.

"You're so annoying." Roxas repeated, this time more exasperated.

"Boohoo." Sora sang, laughing.

"Excuse me? Could you serve me please?" Both boys swung their gaze to the customer who sheepishly stood a foot away. Looking around, Sora noticed the shop to have a few customers to have come in the shop. He looked at the man waiting to be served in slight shock as Roxas mumbled apologises to him and served him at the till: Sora thought the shop was empty and by the way Roxas and he shared a look of disbelief, neither had the blonde. Sora thought Roxas and he were the only people in the shop.

And again, Sora felt that shameful vulnerability and exposure to the world and he hoped to God Roxas wasn't feeling it too. It was horrible.

Both boys got back to work, Sora with Roxas' book safely in his pocket, and soon the shop was clear again.

"That was weird." Sora pondered as he sat back down behind the counter with Roxas.

"Yeah, I didn't even notice anyone come in." Roxas agreed.

Looking down in front of his chair Sora clocked onto his yearbook, sitting waiting for him and a smile stretched his lips as he felt as heart skip a beat. He looked over to Roxas and found the blonde staring into space. The brunette stood up and walked over to Roxas, sheepishly handing the blonde's book back to its owner. Roxas peered up to Sora for a moment and then a small smile chased across his lips as he took the book making Sora grin goofily in return and feel his cheeks prickle in embarrassment as he shuffled back to his chair.

Sora didn't feel like looking at his yearbook anymore. Not when Roxas was sitting across from him, still with a little smile. Feeling his fingertips tingle nervously and the bridge of his nose burn slightly, Sora took a deep breath and decided to try something.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you noticed…" Sora tried to steady his voice as he watched Roxas carefully, "we are much nicer to each other when we're drunk?"

A long pause issued or maybe it was just long to Sora, he kept his gaze locked onto Roxas, watching and studying his face for any sign of emotion or memory. But there was nothing, the blonde showed nothing and if the brunette was being truthful, it killed him.

"Yeah, actually we are." Roxas finally said, not lifting his gaze from his book, a little amused, less than interested.

Sora watched him for another long moment in which he internally begged Roxas would say something else.

And the brunette waited and waited for the rest of their shift together for something more like waiting for spring in a snowstorm and felt _sore _inside when nothing else did come.

* * *

**I know nothing much really happened here… but it was needed … I think _**

**This story is gna have 15 chptrs MAX! **

**And im gna fire em out like nothing else . :D**

**Next chapter… I have plans :]**

**REVIEW PLEASE**** and thank you to all the people who did review the last chapter. :]**


	11. Chapter 11

**First off, I must tell ya some songs that I listened to a stupid degree when writing this ;]**

**Sweet Disposition **_**By Temper Trap**_

**Hero **_**By Regina Spektor**_

**Also THANK YA REVIEWERS I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH!**

**

* * *

**

**The Perfections of Imperfections**

_Chapter 11_

_I like his eyes._

_I like that squint in his teeth._

_I like his flat voice._

_I like how he messes his hair when he's stressed…and how it bounces back._

_I like his half shrugs/glares/everythings._

_I like the way he tries to hold his laugh in._

Sora continued internally rhyming everything he liked about Roxas as they lay on the frosty grass. It was near the end of October and despite the sharp, icy turn the weather had taken the boys had decided to take their lunch out on the nearby fields.

_I like how it feels as though he is carrying around half of me._

It was a game Sora had come up with: whenever Roxas didn't feel like talking much, Sora would play it. It kept him entertained to no end, put him in a good mood too. Sora wriggled his fingers inside his pockets and smiled to Roxas who smiled back, his cheeks red from the cold. The blonde seemed to be in a good mood lately which put Sora in a good mood.

_I like his real smile._

"Sora?" Roxas chirped, his breath turning into a cold swirl of steam in front of him.

"Mhhm?" Sora answered as he watched the bright blue clear sky; pretending his full attention wasn't Roxas' at that moment.

"Are you happy?"

That shocked the brunette. His heart thrummed unevenly and his surprised gaze stayed on the blank blue above him, he didn't know what to say. He was still trying to process why Roxas would ask him that and the very fact Roxas had _ac_tually asked him that. Sora wanted to look at the blonde as he felt the other's gaze watching him but his head wouldn't turn.

Sora couldn't feel much for the first time in his life. Was he numb from the sharp surprisingly cold weather or just surprise?

It felt so personal for some reason; that question. Although a large part of him was happy Roxas wanted to know. But he was nervous now, nearly as nervous as the first time he had met Roxas.

"Sora?" Roxas pressed and from the corner of his eye, Sora saw him edge forward to see the brunette's expression.

Sora tensed his jaw.

"Come on… answer." Roxas half-laughed, he seemed embarrassed but Sora still didn't look at him or say anything.

He heard Roxas sigh.

Was Sora happy? He thought he was. A few minutes ago, he defiantly was; just sitting with Roxas was all it took. But now that he thought about it, thought about all the good times (including stupid arguments) he had had with Roxas he understood that was all there may ever be. But it was hard to care because he was with Roxas at that very moment and when the blonde sat there, right next to him, there was always an overwhelming feeling that he had always been there with him but at the same time Sora felt as though he hadn't seen the boy in years. It was a strange concoction of longing and familiarisation.

So Sora looked to Roxas and the blonde looked to him, with a patient, slightly nerved smile.

"Yeah, I am." Sora nodded, grinning madly at Roxas.

Roxas met and returned the smile instantly and laughed, "Good. Me too."

Sora held the gaze for a moment but soon Roxas swung his gaze up to the sky, his stare bordering fondness. Sora retreated his gaze, for a moment he was thinking of kissing Roxas but the brunette slyly glanced to Roxas as he tried to keep himself from smiling.

_I like how he hasn't caught me ou__t yet._

Laughing to himself, Sora realised they had entered their own world. Some people passed through, now and then, but none could stay. It was a world of subtle signs, a solid friendship and stupid mishaps. Oh, and a universe full of feelings on Sora's part. Roxas' part? Who knew. But that was another thing Sora liked about the blonde. But he hoped Roxas felt just as involved in the little world as Sora did.

Over the past few months, Sora and Roxas had become close. In a friends way. All those questions he had so frantically complied in the first minutes he knew Roxas had been answered…mostly. There were a few questions still nipping at the brunette but Sora chose to relish in the answers and knowledge he had gained from the blonde; like for instances part of the reason Roxas quit his last job was because the foreign manager of the store would awkwardly brush against him when they passed and _watch _the blonde work, Sora vowed never to go back into _that _store again after learning this in case he punched the manager and got done for assault. He also found out the blonde gave his old boss a nice, rude 'Fuck you' on his way out on his last day. But putting that aside, the brunette could honestly say they were best friends now. And as far as he knew he was the only one who could hold that title. A triumphant, proud energy surged through him and warmed his cold skin as he marvelled Roxas in this light, free from the outside world.

The sun shone though and over Roxas' blonde swirling spikes and smoothed his skin over, making it glow. Sora watched Roxas in silence, in admiration and allowing his feelings to flood through for a small minute.

But Roxas caught him out, for the very fist time. And their gaze held for a moment too long.

The blonde seemed surprised at the look he had just caught from Sora, and feeling exposed Sora adverted his gaze to the frosty grass below him and knowing he had just made a big mistake the bridge of his nose burned horribly.

"We should go back to the store, my uncle's shift ends soon." Sora heard Roxas mumble over his own chaotic, thrashed heartbeat.

Sora gave a curt nod and the two shuffled over the crisp field, avoiding each other's stare.

* * *

"Ugh, back to boredom." Sora sighed as he slumped in his office chair after he and Roxas and a few other staff members had played every possible game they could without trashing the place.

"Think of the money." Roxas sympathetically smiled to the brunette.

"S'pose." Sora shrugged, still unconvinced.

The overall stuffiness of the store was putting the brunette to sleep and counting the ceiling tiles wasn't helping the droop in his eyes so not wanting to be defeated just yet, Sora decided it was time for some sugar.

"I'm gonna go get a soda, do you want anything?" He yawned to Roxas.

"Nah, I'm good, thanks." Roxas mumbled, staring into space.

Shrugging, Sora made his way to the staff room, pondering which fizzy delight would do him best today. The staff room was a small, uncharacteristic room. Sora had always thought it wouldn't inspire anything, ever. The vending machines were pushed up against the wall, unevenly with gaps between them and the old table on the other side creaked, the chairs weren't comfortable either. A large, grey copying machine was shoved up against the corner were Sora always thought a window should be about; there were no windows in the room, only a lonely bar of light stuck in the middle of the ceiling. He didn't like that room much, only the snacks.

Pressing numbers into the machine and slipping a few coins into the slot, Sora tapped his foot to a song he internally sang. Somewhere behind him the heavy door opened and closed firmly and when he had picked his soda from the vending machine, he turned to see Roxas standing anxiously at the door. Sora gave him a sheepish smile and the blonde messed his own spikes catching Sora's attention. A tense apprehension suddenly curled around the brunette's gut: Roxas was stressed about something.

"Are you alright?" Sora carefully asked, watching Roxas slowly approach him.

The blonde stopped in front of Sora, and for the millionth time Sora noticed they were the same height, and the room felt smaller all of a sudden. The brunette noticed the utter silence in the room at that moment and how empty it was bar himself and Roxas and looking into Roxas' crystal clear, wide blue eyes, he realised they were alone. He could hear the blonde's long slow breaths and his own heart flitting against his chest. Something was different, Roxas was too close and he looked the brunette in the eye for a moment too long. As Sora's fingertips tingled and his breath shook, Roxas studied the brunette's expression making a prickle of heat dash across Sora's cheeks and nose. The air around Sora was so tight and the world moved so calmly and slowly as he watched Roxas' steady blue eyes.

"Roxas?" Sora asked, his voice was quiet and worried.

The blonde took a small half step forward, never blinking and keeping his gaze on Sora's. Sora's breath was getting away from him and when Roxas' tongue wet his own parted dry lips, his breath hitched and his body tensed in nerves and surprise. Adrenaline blissfully pulsed feverishly in his veins when Roxas edged his body forward, tilted his head slightly, his intense gaze constantly linked to Sora's.

"I just…um…" Roxas murmured, his voice quivering just a little as his brow furrowed.

Sora watched the blonde's suddenly fizzy eyes, willingly giving Roxas any ounce of attention and concentration he could.

"Um…" Roxas repeated as he momentarily looked away, Sora could feel the other teen's breath on his skin.

Their gaze locked but Roxas' eyes flicked away once again while Sora couldn't shift his sigh anywhere but the blonde so close to him. He watched Roxas desperately waiting for whatever Roxas was going to do, nerves still powerful within him but longing overwhelming now.

Roxas' gaze moved from his own again. The blonde was losing his nerve. But Sora wouldn't let him, not now.

Swallowing his heart, Sora suddenly felt a magnetic pull tug him towards Roxas; letting their lips softly meet, his eyes closing as he did so. The kiss was tender and slow, nothing like any of the other either sloppy or harsh kisses they had shared. Sora stayed extremely still, feeling at peace, savouring the feeling of Roxas' lips brushing gently against his own and way Roxas scent swirled around him. H didn't dare open his eyes, frightened Roxas would disappear. Feeling Roxas press a small, kind, caring kiss against his lips, the brunette let a small, happy and breathy chuckle out as he smiled into another affectionate long kiss. The magnetic pull that had drawn him to kiss Roxas in the first place, tugged on Sora's body again as though it was looking for its other half within Roxas and Sora's hands were suddenly winding between the blonde's arms to rest on his waist and hips, pulling him closer. The blonde's body twisted and pressed against Sora's and a hand of his held onto the brunette's shoulder while the other slowly wound through the teen's brunette spikes.

Feeling the need to take a long breath of air and check on reality, Sora pulled away, his eyes fluttering open to meet Roxas' clear blues…and a nervous smile. Sora instantly relaxed and his body lightly leaned into the blonde's as he gave Roxas a toothy grin.

The blonde had never looked so mesmerizing to Sora, before he had been in his arms. The brunette couldn't remember much or think much, all he did was bring his hands to carefully touch Roxas' cheeks. His skin was so smooth, he was so handsome, fantastic with those clear eyes, that feeling of his hand still wound in the brunette's spikes threaten the boy's heart to collapse in disbelief. Sora warmly smiled to Roxas and after a quiet pause Roxas grinned back, flashing his contagious brilliant smile.

Roxas pressed another gentle kiss to the brunette's eager lips his hands pulling the brunette closer for a heavenly moment.

_I like __the feeling of his lips and the sound of his breathing._

_I like how completely loyal I will always be to him because he is just him._

_I like how happy and how selfless I could be for him. _

_I like how he defiantly has half of me… and how he can keep it forever and ever._

_I like how he makes me feel finished. _

_I like him._

Sora never ever saw it coming. He only felt the sudden tremble of Roxas' lips and the small sad smile that pulled at Roxas' lips. When he gave Roxas an anxious questioning smile, the blonde locked his gaze onto Sora's for a heartbreaking minute where Sora tried desperately to think positively but it was too hard when all he could think was 'no, no, no, no…', the ultimate negativity.

The room was so quiet.

"Roxas?" Sora asked.

But Roxas shook his head and pulled away.

"We can't do this." Roxas answered, eyes darted around confusedly, "What're we doing, Sora?!" He was getting mad and leaving Sora's arms cold.

"What?" Sora muttered back, his eyes unblinking and wide and sore from traumatic shock.

"What are we doing?! What is this? Between us?!" Roxas asked.

Sora didn't answer. He didn't know what to say or if he even _could _say anything.

"I can't do this." Roxas tried, sympathetic to Sora, trying to get him to answer. "Sora?"

Said boy looked away to the grey walls.

"Sora," Roxas whimpered pausing for a long, long moment, stepping away while Sora could feel a pull to follow the blonde, his other half, "I have a girlfriend. I can't give you …with her I don't need to give…"

Sora heard those words so sharply, they scraped his hearing and mind; he was glad Roxas trailed off: he might not be able to take what else could be said. The words were so clear in that silent room he knew this was reality.

_A... girlfriend?_

"I'm going home." Sora said, leaving before Roxas could say another painful word.

The brunette left as he was, not taking his jacket despite the freezing weather, and stalked into the bitter air. The coldness stung at his eyes and he tried so frantically to dispose of any thought of Roxas but the teen failed so miserably so many times, he momentarily thought about simply giving up and falling to the ground in unadulterated pain just as many times but he pressed on, chanting 'it's alright, it's alright, it's alright' to himself like a demented child lost in the crowds in unashamed disbelief.

When the brunette had awoken that morning, happy he would see his best friend; he never thought these events would take place. Sora had just never seen it coming. Never ever did he think he would feel this exposed to the world as his and Roxas' little world collapsed from the reality that they were never alone in that world.

_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright._

* * *

**QUICK UPDATE MUCH? ;D ****BUT I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO UPLOAD IT SINCE NOT YESTERDAY BUT THE DAY BEFORE FROM 4.00PM :/ **

**Toldye I would fire em out tho ;) next one well on the way ;D**

**Revuuuuu please please, they do help me tons :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**a song i listened to for a bit of this: **

**The Street Where You Live By Mr Hudson and the Library

* * *

**

**The Perfections of Imperfections**

_Chapter 12_

In building irritation, Sora glared down at the letter he was currently clutching.

'_We are sorry to inform you that you have __**not**__ been successful in your application and interview for the position available in our store.'_

The brunette bit back the urge to fuck the letter back through the letter box of his front door back to where it had come from. Instead, he let his neck fail in its job and allow his head to drop backwards so his view was that of the ceiling, sighing in disappointment and frustration all the while.

The teen crumpled the letter in his fist and stuffed it in his pocket, not having the energy to go and find a bin somewhere in his house. With one more sigh just for the hell of it, Sora threw on his jacket, called good-bye to his house and marched out to the sickly icy morning.

That had been the fifth rejection letter he had gotten in the past month of his frantic search for a new job. Fifth rejection letter, sixth rejection. Sora sighed again. He simply couldn't work with Roxas after what had happened, it was all too sad for him. A small while after it all, Sora had had a great epiphany though: he didn't have to put himself through all this grief, he never did. So, Sora decided it was time for a new job, some more time with new and old friends and new point to life.

He had been fairly optimistic, had fought back thoughts of Roxas and his girlfriend and instead thought of the new people he would meet and brand new experiences he would have soon. It was all really simple, really. Roxas wasn't the boss of him. He didn't need to be saved, he was the hero of this story!

The spiky haired teen felt his stomach gave a threatening nervous turn; apparently his body hadn't caught up with he brunette's new approach to his life, it didn't seem to agree at all. He just felt so tired.

But he had survived without the blonde before; he could damn well do it again! His body disagreed with another bout of nauseas misery.

Sora shook his head to himself as he realised that before Roxas, his life wasn't just about _surviving_, it was his _life_, his happy full life. Unlike now; now it _was _just about getting through the day in one piece without having a breakdown of some sort.

And it was a boring survival too.

Sora watched his train flash past him as he entered the station, feeling once again, already too late.

* * *

_I hate Roxas._

A shiver ripped up his spine, making his skin crawl and teeth grit in defence. That phrase wasn't natural at all to him, it hardly made sense when he tried to think it, never mind believe it. No, it wasn't right at all.

The bus Sora had been forced to take, jugged to a sudden stop, _his_ stop, and stumbling down the aisle, he uneasily made his way off the vehicle. The stale scent of the bus disappeared as the brunette stepped out and met the freezing air of that November day.

After a ten minute walk, Sora saw it, the shop. That shop where Roxas used to work. If there was one place the brunette wouldn't run into Roxas it would be _that_ shop. Roxas had said it himself, he would do anything he could to prevent himself entering that shop once again. Sora could still hear Roxas' determined and triumphant voice prattling on about his last day ever he had in that shop; it had been his favourite day because he got to tell his boss to shove his job where the sun don't shine.

Sora felt his brow fall slightly as a pang of pain diminished his energy. He didn't really want a new job. He wanted everything to go back to normal. The teen tried picturing the expression Roxas' had when he told Sora about his last day and those months ago but the brunette was having trouble. Sora kicked at a stone in frustration as other faces clouded his mind's eye and memory. Squeezing his eyes shut, the brunette concentrated, panicking as he frantically swept through his memory in search of Roxas' face.

But only seeing dark, murky mists of others, Sora opened his eyes to glare up at the shop that had made Roxas miserable for months.

How was this happening? How could he forget what Roxas looked like? Desperation seeped through him.

He didn't want a new fucking job. He wanted to go back to his other job, see Roxas (he knew he would be working at this time) and take in every detail of him like he always would and then pray he would never forget what that blonde looked liked, sounded like, even smelled like ever again.

Sora stepped into the small shop.

_But he couldn't__ go back. _

And he asked the foreign man with a creepy smile for a job.

_Roxas was a part of the past now. _

He got the job.

_And the blonde would stay in the past as long as Sora knew that was where he wanted to be._

The teen was to start the next day.

_As long as Sora knew that was what Roxas wanted. _

He called the electronics store and quit, that night.

_That was how it would be. _

And he fell asleep, still recklessly ravaging through his mind for Roxas face and now, his voice.

_Whatever __**Roxas **__wanted, that was fine. _

He had a few nightmares.

_He would worry about himself some other time._

The nightmare didn't even end when he woke up.

* * *

His new boss was a weirdo. 'Nuff said.

The man had a sly smile and the eyes of a pervert. Sora's new boss (39) was a spineless, pathetic, fiend with an agenda. Just a bad guy.

The teen couldn't contain his own revulsion as he watched his boss's eyes follow the string of young girls who had just came into the shop, the older man looked them all up and down with a smirk. Sora scoffed in disgust without thought and the older man's vision snapped to him.

"What is it?" The boss asked, his accented voice dripping with smug amusement as a glint shone in his eye.

Sora glanced to the girls and back to that horrible slimy smile. His boss understood immediately. Sora _knew _he did but the man still asked, faking innocence, "What?"

"You were looking at them." Sora whispered back in irritation.

"What? Them?" The boss grinned, his laugh trailing off, giving Sora a sick feeling, the older man faked his innocence again, "They are customers I _have _to watch them," he

lowered his voice and took a step closer to the brunette, "in case they steal anything."

Sora, revolted, squinted at his boss, wondering _how _he had managed to keep his own mouth shut all week.

Sora served the girls as quickly as he could: he didn't want to give that man much time to ask them too many questions. The girls had become uneasy the second the older man had exposed that slicked smirk that leaked inappropriate thoughts.

"You jealous?" The elder asked once the girls had left.

The accent Sora couldn't place and the voice of his boss melted away; leaving the words alone to tug on a memory. For the first time in a week Sora heard Roxas voice in his mind, singing those very same words he had once uttered to the brunette. Sora's stomach bubbled in happiness and for a brief blissful moment he felt complete and happy again. To hear Roxas' voice so crisp and so perfectly flat in Roxas' own perfectly imperfect way was so… perfectly and cruelly imperfect.

Roxas was both: perfect _and _imperfect.

But the moment passed and although a feeling of happiness clung onto the half of his own heart which he still owned, a feeling of pathetic shame clung to the space where the other half had once been. He was stronger than this, he _wouldn't_ let Roxashave that affect on him anymore: it was stupid and annoying anyway.

"Sora?" The brunette bit back a ripping shiver up his spine when his boss called his name.

Sora looked to him, bored, "Yeah?"

"You're jealous, right?" The old man sneered; proud of his ugly looks.

Again, Sora scoffed in revulsion, a feeling of small guilt settling when he looked to his boss once more: the brunette could hardly believe himself for feeling guilty over hating a person.

The man laughed that creepy laugh again and walked towards the brunette, stepping too closely and leaving him no space from the wall behind him.

"What is it?" Sora snapped, leaning away from the smell of cheap aftershave.

He faked innocence once again and with a high tone replied, "I just need to get by, relax."

At that, Sora stepped and slinked around the man but the pervert managed to step around Sora and eerily slide his hand over the bottom of the teen's back and over his waist before going lifting the counter and heading to wherever the hell he was going.

Sora nearly tackled the dickhead. But taking a deep breath and remembering why he was here, he tried to remain calm. _Tried._

The hours passed slowly and despite a few of his friends coming in to visit, the day got no better for the brunette: if he was being honest, he was looking forward to the end of the shift but not for the obvious reasons.

The real reason was because to get the train station, Sora had to pass through Roxas' street. _And yes,_ the fact he was looking forward to just walking down the same street Roxas had that day _did _make the brunette feel stupid and wimpy and pathetic but at this point he was just looking for a little comfort. Sora nearly leapt over the counter when the clock struck quitting time, the fresh air outside the shop tasted like the finest banquet when he escaped the toturous shop.

The teen scurried through the cold dark streets, not bothering to keep an eye out for anyone suspicious, and to Roxas street. Swinging around the corner, the brunette faced the very same street he and Roxas had once staggered down whilst legless.

Sora slowed down, calmly appreciating the street as he sauntered over the uneven path, feeling sky high, knowing Roxas was near... for once. A towerblock feeling overwhlemed him, making him feel an adrenaline rush as he spotted Roxas' house. He could appear at any moment. He could every little sound so clearly on this street: cars, doors, voices, locks. No where else in town could he hear a lock! No where else did the night look so enchanted and no where else did he feel like anything could happen.

But then, suddenly, he wasn't in Roxas' street anymore. The feeling of the impossible and chance and the closeness to Roxas vanished to be replaced with embarrassment. Did this count as him being a stalker or something? If Roxas saw him, what would he think?

Sora sadly watched the scene in his mind: Roxas completely pissed off and disgusted, Sora exposed as a weirdo and a sidekick to his pervert boss and finally a big fat restraining order.

With one last look to the sky and the glistening stars bursting through the darkness in rebellion, Sora headed home, trying to empty his heart and mind of useless thoughts all the way home.

* * *

Sora had done an embarrassing thing. He cringed and felt his face burn horribly anytime he thought about it. Why did he do it anyway?! Why?! It was pitiful and shameful and desperate and he was all those things for allowing himself to do it in the first place. And when he had done it, he had sworn to never do it again, no matter what.

But here he was: at it again. A hot prickle dashed across his cheeks and nose, his breath just as hot.

The teen's hands shook as one blindly snaked under his shirt and grasped and brushed at his stomach while the other pressed down on his groin. His eyes rolling back, Sora felt his heart race as he pressed harder and arched up, clamping his mouth shut to mute any pants. His loose shirt slid and fell off his skin onto the bed, the slight tickle making his legs crumble and forced him to fall back to the bed. His eyes were refusing to stay open but he couldn't blame them when such thoughts and pictures of a blonde were flickering behind the closed lids. He swallowed hard and gripped onto his spikes as he slid his hand down his trousers.

"Nngh..." Sora breathed as his hand tugged and images and a voice filled his mind, "_Roxas..."_

A sweat had broken out on him now, and slowing for a moment, he slid his shirt off embracing the warm air of his dim room with a long needy pant. His pants became more erractic as his thoughts scattered, he picked up the pace, everything around him disappeared into a mist of the feeling of being alive. His teen heart thundered loudly and raced with each swift pump of his hand.

Faster and faster, his cheeks burning now in some embarrasment but mostly from the peaked heat his body had burst into. The brunette couldn't concentrate, only some words stayed prodominent in his mind.

_Roxas. _

Sora clucthed onto the bedframe behind him as he pulled himself up, never stopping or slowing down now, his hips moving in time with every image and word his mind brought up.

_Roxas and a kiss...being close..._

"Ah...ngh..."

_Roxas, his skin...soft... pulling him...skin on skin..._

He kept going, uncaring of anything but the rock of his hips and the pictures in his mind.

_Roxas, his voice...demanding and flat...his smile...rocking...faster..._

The teen's arm ached but his body silently begged to keep going.

_Roxas, his expression...pleasure...even faster...harder...more...his smell...a change of position, place..._

"More..." Sora hissed, biting his lip roughly, "Ngh!"

_Roxas._

Sora felt his mouth open on its own accord, a whimper falling from it as his heart and body burst with pleasure. His hand stilled as he blinked slowly and came around to the world again. His room was dark and suddenly cold. Had it always been this quiet? Looking down to the mess he had made, Sora sighed and removed his grip from the bedframe behind him, stretching his stiff fingers and examining the nail marks on his palm.

A fed up chuckle later, Sora hoped the embarrassment he would internally face over this would fade as soon as those sore marks on his palm.

* * *

It was a quiet, cold Tuesday morning when Sora seen him. He was sure it was him. Blonde hair, skinny, slouching, maybe a bit taller. The central train station of the city was as busy as ever but the swarms of business people, students and travellers all seemed to walk a little lighter today, no one seemed to be talking as much either. It was strange and added an extra chilliness to the air.

The brunette stood on his toes and peered over the crowds to gaze at the retreating back of the blonde, down an escalator somewhere.

Sora stood for a small moment, waiting for the nervous and excited clench around his heart to loosen, in shock too, perhaps. Blinking and half listening to a monotonic voice announce his train was departing at one of the dozens of platforms, Sora noted in his mind,

_Tuesday, 8.45am, Central Station._

_

* * *

_

A few weeks later, Sora had come to realise something: Roxas had a routine. A Tuesday morning routine. He would get off his train where ever that was, get something to eat in the chilly station at a small cafe and leave, to go somewhere else, Sora didn't know where because by that time he had to get his second train.

Sora found it fasicinating, it was definately Roxas. He was sure because everytime he saw that blonde he would clam up, his face would burn and his knees would wobble: he was back to that stage with the blonde: the insane paranoia and fear stage. Except this time round, he knew exactly _why _he was like this and not reject any feeling he had, it was much healithier. If this sorta stalking could be called healthy. But something else he knew was that nothing had changed. For a moment there he thought he had jumped a hurdle and was getting on with his life without Roxas, but apparently no such thing had happened.

There was one more thing Sora had realised. Roxas had seen him. Roxas _knew _the brunette was here. But chose to pretend he didn't, this, to Sora, was reason enough not to approach the blonde like he had originally thought about. He wasn't wanted and although, at first , it stung to think that, Sora accepted it and made to with his glances to Roxas every Tuesday morning.

Sora had caught Roxas, once, looking at him. Straight at him, nobody else! He was far away and he looked away when he became caught in the act but the teen could tell...Roxas had seen him.

Just Roxas...no girlfriend.

Sora smiled to himself as he sat on a set of the dozens of metal benches, directly infront of the huge black screen hanging down, flashing yellow digits and letters of what was going where and when. Roxas had just left, practically walked past him, and his own train was late.

It was silly what they were doing, he knew it, and they _should _have been grown up enough to get past things that had happened and just be friends but Sora wasn't going to pretend to Roxas or himself he was ready for that and even if he was...it was clear Roxas didn't want to have anything to do with the brunette. Or so Sora had thought.

Because over the next few times Sora spotted Roxas, he had noticed Roxas looking at him a little more, glancing more, fidgeting with his hair a little more, tugging his clothes a bit more, his right shoe lace still wasn't tied that much though.

Sora had said, that if Roxas wanted to be a part of the past, then he was, no question about it, Sora wouldn't bug him anymore, _but _if he decided he wanted the brunette then... that might just be a different story. And from what Sora could tell, when he wasn't completely denying it and telling himself he was just being big headed, Roxas did. Want him, that is.

But then again, _pra_ctically kissing someone is a sign of liking someone and directly after that Sora had gotten full out rejected. Stupid girlfriend. Squinting at Roxas from across the station in confusion at his glances and stares, the brunette shook his head, huffed and set off to find his train.

He didn't need this.

And he wouldn't take it.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't get his load off to the blonde that night. _And _be embarrased and ashamed of it in the morning.

* * *

**been a while, eh? SORRY._. **

**I've been busy starting uni and stuff and its so fun... i got carried away and distracted **

**but HEYHEY a bit o' smut foe yo! ;D**

**first time writing something like that so....review please and sorry if it sucked monkey balls **

**BUT I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU READERS, cus im on the fence myself:**

**Roxas or Sora to top? **

** Please answer! Msg me or just say in your review or anything!**

**Your opinion on this would be supa helpful! Thanks ! **

**please review 3 **


	13. Chapter 13

**The Perfections of Imperfections**

_Chapter 13_

Is he walking over here? _Here_? No. Get over yourself, Sora, of course he _isn't!_ Wait. _Is _he?! No, this wasn't supposed to happen, not today anyway.

"…ra?"

Crap, my face is going red. Shit. _Go away._

"So…ra? So…r…?"

He _is! _Did he just look at me too? He can piss _right _off.

"S…? …ra?!"

Why is this happening? What's he playing at? He _definitely _saw me.

"_**SORA**_!"

The brunette snapped his attention back to his friend at the sudden shriek of his name but out of the corner of his eye he could still see a certain blonde approaching the café he and several friends were currently killing time by having breakfast in.

Swallowing that awful lump in his throat he grinned to his flustered friend and answered, "Yeah?"

"I thought you had gone brain dead there!" The boy opposite Sora exclaimed flinging his arms out. Sora couldn't help but laugh at his friend's expression.

"_Anyway,_" A girl Sora had also befriended interjected, "D'ya wanna go get a drink after class today?" She smiled and continued, "We're all going."

"Yeah, course I do!" Sora beamed back to the group while still watching the blonde from the corner of his eye.

Roxas was in the café now.

Sora swallowed again and tried desperately to keep all his attention and wits around the group conversation. It was too hard. The brunette tried so much just to keep his view on the four other people at the table but with Roxas standing just over a metre away to his left he could feel his head pull magnetically towards him. Sora felt a dose of self-pity and anticipation swarm his gut.

And when his gaze finally fell upon that blonde never did Sora think so little of the sun and stars.

Roxas was staring straight at him with a slight expectation and dare in his expression. The brunette squinted at Roxas and quirked his eyebrow in question, in confusion and frustration, but the blonde only gave a nervous twitch of a smile and then turned to the counter.

"Sora?"

"Hm?" The distracted teen replied to who ever asked, only half aware and with his gaze still at the blonde's back.

"Who's that?"

Sora blinked at the question. His friend was obviously referring to Roxas but… how was he supposed to answer? The teen's heart thumped and the bridge of his nose prickled as he stammered and watched Roxas hand some money over the counter.

"He's…eh…" Sora drawled as the blonde started making his way out the café, cup of whatever in hand.

Once the boy was safely on the other side of a door, Sora turned to his friend and gave out a heavy sigh, "We went to school together."

Needless to say, Sora couldn't fully enjoy his breakfast after that encounter.

* * *

You can do this.

It's easy. Sure, you don't know what will happen afterwards but you can do this. Come on! This is nothing.

Smiling up at the expecting starved gazes of what felt hundreds of people, including some of his best friends, Sora glared down at his mission.

That weird sick feeling in your stomach is nothing! Nerves! Just go for it and it'll go away …or get worse.

The teen looked up once more for support and when a flash of Roxas flicked through his scattered mind, Sora suddenly found himself throwing that acid green shot down the back of his throat and choking on the burning after taste while receiving a messy array of slaps of praise on his back and deafening cheers. Squirming through the crowds of the bar as he felt his stomach back fire on him and the concentrated alcohol already take its affect. Sora ran for the nearest window, bathroom, corner, bucket, hat, _anything_!

But when the teen threw himself at the toilet bowel waiting for the vomit, nothing happened, instead over the next five minutes in the cold bathroom his vision blurred and his words slurred as the room suddenly felt warm and… fuzzy? Trying to stand up, the brunette slipped and found himself back on the floor of the cubicle, gawking at the white porcelain.

Roxas briefly flitted through his mind.

Sora slumped and held his head in his hand, groaning momentarily as the alcohol tightened its grip on his mind. He didn't like this, it was all too complicated.

Staggering to the sinks, Sora splashed his face with water and pulled a few faces in the mirror as it slowly dawned on him that tonight, he would probably do something stupid in his drunkenness and there was no point in denying it or trying to prevent it.

Shrugging at his reflection one last time, the teen thought; let the teenage kicks commence.

* * *

"Huh," Sora muttered, surprised with himself, "I was right."

"Right? About what?" The girl Sora had been sloppily kissing asked, breathless.

Sora gave a tired smile to the girl who had become his 'something stupid' and sighed, "Nothing," before continuing their distasteful kiss.

Pulling back and watching the girl smile up to him, Sora thought about how little he remembered of that kiss and how the lack of memory didn't bother him as he twirled her blonde hair between his fingers. It was just about the same shade as Roxas' hair. A pang of sadness stung inside him and feeling his brow crease in response he let his head drop.

"Are you alright?" The girl with the same blonde shade of hair as Roxas' asked.

Breathing heavily, Sora kept his head down and shrugged. The girl gave a huff of a laugh.

"Why…" Sora started, his tone drowsy and heavy, "Who's number is this on my arm?"

The girl laughed and traced her fingers down the numbers scrawled down the brunette's arm, "How should I know? You're quite popular."

Sora gave a short laugh and looked back up to the girl before slurring, "So…" and giving her another sloppy long kiss

"So." She nodded giving Sora a long look.

And twirling her blonde hair between his fingers Sora knew that what he was thinking was stupid. He knew he was drunk too. But he also knew there was no part of him that didn't want to run away with this drunken stupidity and with the girl who had the same colour of hair as Roxas'. So he did.

* * *

"Kairi, hi…Yeah…I need a favour…uh huh…I'm not sure…at some bridge…no, the other side… I don't remember much so yeah, it was fun, I think… ha-ha …thanks, see you soon."

Stuffing his phone into his pocket, Sora looked up and around at the cold morning, taking in a large breath of the refreshing air. The sun had begun to peek up and over the horizon, stretching over the calamity and coolness of the winter morning. The brunette closed his sore eyes and waited for his nauseous stomach to settle (already knowing it wouldn't for hours), the taste of stale alcohol hung in the back of his throat and kept him pale. The teen opened his eyes and seeing that he was still sitting on the ledge of the bridge (which was damp) and still feeling like crap, he felt a horrible guilty tightening of his stomach. He had done something stupid and now here he was: hung-over and with a hell of a lot to face on Monday morning.

A sharp honk snapped the brunette back to the present where he found his best friend grinning at him in the shiny red car parked directly in front of him.

"Hurry up, then!" Kairi called out of the window.

Hopping down from the ledge of the bridge, Sora shuffled over to the car.

"Hey." Kairi smiled to him as he sat in the passenger seat.

"Hi. That was quick." Sora replied as Kairi pulled off and scooted down the empty street.

"I know the area." She smugly replied as she expertly swung around a corner and into a side street.

"Oh."

"So…" Kairi trailed out expectantly with a smirk as they slipped onto the main road, "How'd you end up wandering around at eight in the morning in an area you don't even know?"

"Ugh, had one too many." Sora groaned, knowing he was about to get the third degree.

"Where did you wake up?" She sounded concerned but the brunette kept his eyes in front.

"Well…at someone's apartment." He carefully replied.

"With someone?" He could almost hear the expression of sheer amusement she was bound to be wearing proudly.

Looking out the window to his side he muttered, "Um…yeah."

She let out a squeal of hilarity, "Do I know her?"

"No, but apparently she is in my course."

"_Apparently_?" Kairi sounded offended, like the brunette had pissed off the entire opposite gender.

"Yeah." Sora meekly replied.

"Okay..." She was pacing herself, "And why does it sound like that is a bad thing?"  
"I was drunk! I don't really know what…I don't know what I was thinking!" Sora exclaimed, throwing his arms out as he felt guilt and the hangover collide roughly in his stomach.

"…oh." Kairi breathed, "That sucks, Sora."

"I know and I have to see her on Monday morning." Sora whined, "I feel terrible."

"You should, that was slimy." Kairi huffed. Sora knew he wouldn't get any sympathy from her, not like he deserved any.

They slipped onto the motorway where Sora's stomach failed to settle and the conversation failed to pick up again: Kairi was too busy tutting and throwing out random "How could you do that, Sora?!"'s for any change of subject.

"So..." Sora whimpered through his nausea, hoping Kairi would talk about something else.

"...so?" She bit back.

Sora sighed, closing his eyes as the rising sun shot across the long green fields and into his eyes. At some point Roxas had snuck into his thoughts. He didn't try to deny it.

It was only when, off the main road and back in their hometown, Kairi sped around a corner that would lead to the long way to Sora's house did he dare speak up to the pissed driver.

"Uh, where are we going, Kairi?" The brunette piped up, carefully.

"I got to pick Roxas up." Kairi replied, calmer now.

"Roxas?" Sora choked, his breathing hitched and heart hammering. He prayed he had heard wrong.

"Yup."

The teen blinked, waiting for something else. Nothing came except the picked up pace of his heart. He was starting to recognise the streets; places Roxas and he had staggered down drunkenly at some point.

"Any special reason why?" Sora tried, hardening his worried tone.

"We're going to work and your house is on the way down so I'll drop you off after."

"Work?" Sora repeated, his mind buzzing with possible explanations, "I thought you worked at the call centre and...and Roxas worked at the electrics store?"

"No, Roxas works at the call centre now, didn't he tell you?" She was getting curious: bad, bad, bad.

"No." Sora didn't mean for it to sound so flat but it did.

The brunette glared out the window at the rows of anticipating houses each closer to Roxas' as the car soon rolled to a steady stop. The electric silence that came afterwards followed the lead of the slow sun still climbing up to the stretched sky.

"Sora?" Kairi was concerned, "Is everything alright?"

Sora watched Roxas' quiet, normal house. It was as if nothing had happened, it hadn't changed and it acted as though it didn't contain someone as un-normal and unforgettable to Sora as Roxas. Sora internally laughed at himself as he realized he thought a house was trying to trick him. But then again... he had never thought Roxas _would_ or even _could_ trick him.

And he had definitely been wrong about that.

"Sora?" Kairi pressed, placing a gentle hand on his arm.

"Hm?" Sora asked turning to her, innocently.

"Everything isn't alright...is it?" Her eyes were sincere and Sora could tell they reached out for him, her friend.

The brunette looked back to her and felt his lips twitch into a guilty and nervous smile, "Um... nah, not really."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Sora nodded to her.

A door clicked open in the distance, Sora's head jerked immediately to Roxas' house and there the blonde was: casually shuffling to the car, half way through a text. He looked normally fantastical.

The teen inside the car felt his stomach revolt in distraught nerves and a hangover. The colour dropped from his face in quick boughts of panic and before he could think he was swinging the car door open, heaving and gagging out a strange slimly liquid from the depths of his empty stomach.

Sora gawked down to his own fresh bile, despite his eyes being blurred from water and his head being down he could still see a pair of shoes, right shoe lace undone, standing just in front, still. Craning his neck up, he saw Roxas gaping down at him.

Sora heaved again.

* * *

The teen sat in the front, eyes still wet, and reeking of a hangover, sick and humiliation while the driver drove and Roxas sat in the back seat, doing whatever. Sora ran his tongue over his teeth, trying to get rid of the tired taste of sick and slightly regretting not going into Roxas house for water and to freshen up when the blonde offered. Sora just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible.

The silence was thick and ugly. Roxas shifted in the backseat and Sora's heart thumped. Was he really this close? He couldn't be. There had to be a glitch somewhere.

Soon, Kairi had pulled up at Sora's house and the brunette was clambering out of the vehicle, calling a thanks and apology to Kairi and, with what he had planned, a short nod to Roxas. But just as he went to slam the car door and shut out the embarrassment, nerves, uncertainty, questions, confusing and heartache... Roxas spoke up.

"Hope you feel better, Sora."

The teen's body seized up momentarily upon hearing his name from Roxas' lips and voice which was as flat in tone as ever. It felt so alien yet nostalgic. It caused a rush of excitement to surge through him. His hand lingering on the door handle, Sora peeked to the back seat and gave another nod to the blonde and suddenly, as he locked eyes with Roxas for what felt like the first time in years, confidence settled in his veins and he felt his muscles relax in content. Vague, sickly memories from the night before drowned in the blonde's swirling blue eyes, saving Sora from their tight, obsessive tug. The world glowed a little and gravity softened its pull down.

"Bye, Roxas." Sora grinned before he could think.

His hand holding onto the door with longing, Sora pushed it closed and watched the car pull away and speed down the street.

Squinting up at the cold, bright sky, Sora pondered with a smirk everything about Roxas. He could still taste sick in the back of throat, still had a headache, still had an upset stomach, still felt the guilt from his doings the previous night with the stranger of a girl, still was confused beyond belief and yet still as head over heels for Roxas as ever.

It was several hours later, when his contentness had blurred with contradictions and had disappeared into the atmosphere of question, the brunette received a text. From _him_.

Sora had been running just about everything he could remember of his times with Roxas through his mind. Everything boiled down to another contradiction with no reasons and all Sora could think was: would there ever be a reason? Would there ever be a reason to explain his yearning for the blonde?

He hoped to the heavens there would be.

His phone bleeped and shone and Sora dropped his arm across his bed to where the lit up device lay in a swirl of sheets. He blinked, blinked again and tried to believe that the name glowing on the screen was correct.

Roxas.

Carefully, Sora opened the message and read it with a pushed scepticism.

_Hey__, feeling better yet? _

His heart thudded in slow hard beats as he read and re-read the message. He didn't understand what Roxas was doing. Was he trying to make a mends? What gave him the right to think he _could _make a mends? Who said this, whatever it was, _was_ mend able?

Confusion lit the gas line to Sora's pent up frustration and in the next instant the brunette had pelted the phone at the floor. He cringed when it cracked off the wood.

I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. Sora told himself, hoping if he said it enough times he would believe it. He knew he couldn't hate anyone... especially Roxas and this attempt to rebel against his feelings was utterly futile. He would still try though.

If he were to hate anyone, it would be himself: for letting Roxas shatter everything he knew about himself, his perception on others and his heart.

Sora let his gaze flicker to his phone on the floor, still brazenly shining with Roxas' name. He then rolled his blue eyes and turned from the phone, squeezing his eyes shut. Nine o'clock was an OK time to sleep, right?

But it took a measly minute for the brunette to break and be pulled back by the intense magnetic force that was Roxas and to his phone, the only connection he had to the blonde at the moment.

Scooping his phone up from the floor and ignoring the burning of the bridge of his nose, Sora stared hard at the message again: trying to decipher its hidden meaning. And after seriously considering what he would reply and how it may be interoperated, just in case Roxas actually _was _going to read into it, Sora nervously pressed _Send._

_Hey, im feeling better thanks_

_Sorry i nearly threw up on you_

Perfect, Sora thought as he re-read his own message for the fifth time: the message didn't give any meaning except what it actually said, it didn't require Roxas to text back so Sora didn't have to worry about that and-

Bleep, bleep.

The brunette whipped his head around to where he had dropped his phone on his bed, his heart securely at the back of his throat and a slight adrenaline rush pulsing through his veins, he watched his phone light up. And then, slowly reaching over to his phone as if it may deflate from any sudden movement or noise, Sora carefully picked up the device and anxiously read the name on the screen.

Kairi?

Sighing and feeling suddenly drained, Sora slumped back to his bed and opened the message. He hadn't realised just _how _much he had been looking forward to reading Roxas' reply message even when the brunette had planned for the blonde to _not_ have to text back.

_Hiya, how're ya feeling? Wat u upto later? Cus a bunch of us were goin to go for a drink, wana come? And we still need to talk. :] x_

'A bunch of us?' Sora re-read. Did that mean Roxas? Sora squinted at the screen as more questions swirled around his hungover head. The idea of drinking again then hit him and an instant bout of sickness smacked him on the face. Whether Roxas was going or not, Sora didn't think he had it in him to face alcohol this soon. Plus it was a Sunday; he had class in the morning.

_Hey, i'm feeling better :]_

_sorry don't think I can go, still hungover _

Pressing send and dropping his phone somewhere on his desk, Sora dropped back to his bed and dragged his hands down his face.

And then, it suddenly clicked. What was he doing?! For months he had internally begged Roxas would do something, make a connection again, _anything! _And now here he was playing the 'hard to get' side when Roxas wasn't even trying to _get _him! Snapping upwards, and ignoring the numb pulse that his headache gave, Sora snatched his phone back as he eagerly anticipated seeing Roxas again, _tonight._ He knew he couldn't hold this grudge anymore, he liked Roxas and wanted to be his friend again if he could. He would just be more careful this time.

_Hey, in fact im gonna come_

_the best way to get over a hangover is to keep drinking lol_

_so where and when? _

Fuck his hangover, fuck his classes tomorrow. He was young and wanted some fun.

Sora awaited for the message back for all the details and when it came he immediately started getting ready, having a quick shower and changing his clothes. Nothing too fancy because nothing too fancy was going to happen; he kept telling himself. But he couldn't deny the excited bubbling of hope in his stomach.

* * *

Sora stood outside the bar, nervously. He had been there before but it felt so different now. With the cold air whipping around him, Sora carried onward and pushed through the doors of the bar. The smell and warmth of alcohol swarmed him immediately and the teen felt his stomach turn. Looks like he would only be drinking water. Scanning the area, Sora looked for his friends. He was only directed to them when he heard Kairi call on him and wave him over.

Trying to look casual and care-free, Sora strolled over to the large table and seats where Kairi was. He recognised a few faces, not them all, but he mostly recognised that one face wasn't there. That annoying blonde was nowhere to be seen. But Sora kept his smile on as he sat down next to Kairi, he had already told himself nothing was going to happen and that drained feeling he suddenly got was just his hangover still kicking him. He didn't dare ask if Roxas was coming.

The conversation was light and fun for a while but then Sora heard Roxas' name spoken. Ears picking up, he listened intently to the girl and guy across from him. They were telling some story that happened at their work that Roxas was semi involved in. It wasn't even that funny. Interesting as hell though.

"I thought Roxas was coming, actually" The girl said to her, what Sora hoped to be, boyfriend after the story had finished.

"Yeah, he's probably trying to get out of buying the round he owes us." The boy smiled to her.

Sora's heart thumped and he lost the feeling in his fingertips. Roxas _was _coming. He sucked in a large breath and tried to keep himself from smiling.

"So, Sora we still haven't talked." Kairi suddenly piped up.

"Oh-uh, yeah, we haven't." Sora suddenly didn't know if he _wanted _to talk. He didn't want to keep secrets from one of his best friends but... was there really anything to tell that would be helpful...wouldn't it just make things a little awkward?

"So...?" Kairi pressed, "What's been up with you lately, Sora?"

And as if he had been queued in by God, the bar doors swung open, a blast of cold air spun in and there he stood, Roxas.

Sora smirked to himself; the blonde had good timing.

Still smiling to himself, letting his heart thunder freely and internally blaming his reddening cheeks from the cold air that had recently entered the bar, Sora slyly watched Roxas make his way over to the group.

Sora drank in the sight. Blonde hair, sitting perfectly imperfect, clothes, imperfectly smart and wide eyes perfectly thoughtful.

But a second in, Sora was questioning himself all over again. Why Roxas? He didn't look too special and wasn't all that magnificent in the light of a plain stranger. But to Sora, he was something fantastical.

Heart quickening, Roxas wheeled to a stop at the table and gave an open, half smile to the group. They greeted him and he sat down, sort of across from Sora. The brunette was still numb from Roxas _actually _being here _and_ with all these people around.

It was only when Roxas had taken his jacket off and settled in his seat did he notice Sora, who was watching the blonde in what he hoped to be a mild interest and not an astonished awe.

"Oh, hey." Roxas nodded to Sora, his tone surprised.

Sora nodded back. It felt awkward and as though the world was watching them.

Their eyes stayed connected and when it became a moment too long, Sora flicked his eyes away.

_Careful, careful, Sora._

Sora guzzled his water and the ice cubes clinked against his teeth as he tried to cool down.

Smiling to Kairi, the brunette edged out of his seat, "I'm just going to get another drink."

She nodded and turned to join in with the conversation.

Sora used all his will to not look at the blonde, and he actually managed it. So, proud of himself, the brunette shuffled over to the bar and hung himself over it, waiting to be served.

But while the teen was taking deep breaths and coming up with possible conversations, conversation starters and stories he could tell if he and Roxas did get to talking, a person slipped into the space beside him.

Looking twice, Sora recognised it to be a girl that had been sitting with Kairi and the others, he wasn't sure of her name but she had a pretty smile. A smile Sora felt he had seen before, she was familiar and friendly. Fidgeting and fixing herself slightly, she gave Sora another nice smile and he smiled back.

"So, uh... you work with Kairi?" Sora piped up, feeling obliged to start a conversation.

"Yeah, I just started." She replied, she had a sweet voice. Any guy could find her charming and lovely. Sora wished he could be just any guy; it would be so much simpler.

"Oh? So do you like it?" Sora asked, interested.

Eyes lighting up, she happily returned, "Yeah! It's-"

But she was interrupted by another voice, a voice that played and teased with the nerves on Sora's spine, "I'll have a double vodka and coke, please."

Turning to his right, Sora saw Roxas standing there with a smile on his face that asked for a reason to argue or fight or rebel.

"Hey." Sora nodded to him but when he turned back to the pleasant girl she was in the middle of being served and before he could start the conversation again for politeness' sake she smiled to the brunette and made her way back to the table with a drink in hand.

Sora slowly turned back to the bar and focused on his hands which were loosely clasped. He could see Roxas out of the corner of his eye, and he wasn't sure if the blonde was looking at him.

"So, what you getting?" Roxas asked, inclining to behind the bar.

"Uh, don't know yet." Sora casually replied with a shrug, "Probably, just coke or something..."

He turned to Roxas just in time to see what he suspected to be a full, open smile detract back to that half-assed one Sora didn't like.

"You still feeling rough?" Roxas added, sounding amused.

"Yeah." The brunette brushed off, desperate for a change of topic.

"Out last night?" It was like he just being polite. The same way Sora had spoken to that nice girl.

"Yeah." The girl from the night before flicked through his mind and the teen cringed in guilt.

There was a thick, heavy moment of silence after that as Sora felt an equally thick energy hover between them. The brunette itched to move into that cloud of surging fizziness between the two. Sora shuffled between his feet, hoping it would help him shake off the intense feeling of an electric atmosphere. But as he slipped in a glance to the blonde in the dim light, he was sure a spark of static zipped between him and the other.

The bar lady placed Roxas' drink in front of him and while the blonde handed the money over, he smirked, "And can I have another one for my friend here." At that, Sora felt a hearty thump on his shoulder from the other teen.

The bartender buzzed away before he could cancel the vodka.

"Thanks, but I really can't drink anymore alcohol." Sora apologetically said to Roxas.

Roxas raised blonde eyebrows at him; expecting a better excuse.

"I think my liver might shrivel if I do." Sora tried.

But as his drink was dumped in front of him Roxas rolled his eyes and sighed, "Come on! The only way to get rid of a hangover is to keep drinking!"

Sora was still unconvinced (and he was enjoying the idea of Roxas sticking around to change his mind).

"For old time's sake?" Roxas smiled, holding his own drink up.

At that instant all of their "old times" smashed up the inside of the brunette's mind and they threw about and pelted off the walls of his thoughts in blurry memories, misunderstandings and questions. Blinking, he re-focused on Roxas, who looked liked he had read Sora's mind and stood opposite Sora in quiet awkwardness. The brunette had absolutely no choice but to drink now, there was no way around it. It was all too sad.

Still feeling embarrassment stinging at his face, Sora clutched his ice cold drink and chucked the liquid down his throat. Coughing and resisting the urge to gag, Sora looked up to Roxas for approval through wet eyes and found the blonde grinning. Sora nearly choked: because it was that exhilarating full smile that Sora simply hadn't seen so casually in such a long time. The teen tried to match his friend's smile and didn't care that he couldn't.

"See? Bet you're feeling better already!" Roxas laughed as Sora composed himself again.

"Oh yeah, I'm feeling just dandy. Did it _really_ have to be a _double_?" Sora retorted, clearing his throat and swallowing the feeling of sick.

"Yup, it did."

Feeling relieved, Sora smiled back to his friend.

* * *

That was the only drink Sora had. He couldn't bear to even hold another without his stomach doing the tango. Roxas on the other hand...

The blonde was throwing another drink down his throat every ten minutes and they had been at the bar for nearly three hours. Sora watched Roxas sway in his seat. He and some girl were exchanging some drunken mumbles: probably pouring their hearts out to each other like they had known the other for years and instead of barely an hour. It was like watching a car crash for the brunette. The way the girl gave Roxas shy glances reminded him of the slowed down few seconds before bodies smash through the windshield; the build up to something horrific and bone crunching.

Sora was half way in a conversation that didn't really require his full attention, just a few 'uh-huhs', 'mm' and 'really?'s.

She shuffles a little closer to him and he smiles to her, his eyes drooping as he continues telling his life story. She nods understandingly, Roxas pauses and looks at her and Sora can see the windshield smashing in his mind. He internally winces and prepares for the throttled collision of bodies, the snapping of bones.

Was he not good enough to know Roxas' secrets? Was that girl whose top was hanging just a little too low better than him?

Sora felt his jaw clench when Roxas turned his head slightly, his eyes catching Sora's as the brunette whipped his vision away.

Was this a taunt? A 'I'm doing better than you' parade? As if Sora's humiliating start to the day wasn't enough? Maybe he should accidently speak a little too loudly about his conquest just the night before with a hot stranger of a girl?

Sora immediately felt disgusted with himself, shame grabbed at his throat. He couldn't exploit that girl for his own twisted need to feel better about himself ..._again_.

Sora sighed and roughly stood up, without looking to Roxas, and stalked over to the bar. He needed a drink, just a little pick me up. The teenager found Kairi and another girl sitting at the bar, in the middle of what looked like an intense life changing conversation. Was he the only one who wasn't having those tonight?

He awkwardly slipped next to the girls and Kairi clocked him right away as he ordered a double.

"Sora, hey! Where've you been?" Kairi piped up as the other girl turned and smiled to Sora.

"Oh, just talking and stuff... over there." Sora grinned, not daring to look back to Roxas, as he threw down a mouthful of his drink, clearing his throat afterwards.

"Oooh, getting a few drinks down before the bar closes?"

Sora flashed her a winning smile and she laughed back to him.

"Now, _there's_ the old Sora!" She exclaimed proudly.

At that the girl between Sora and Kairi, slipped from between them from hearing her name be called from the table. Sora hopped onto the freshly unoccupied seat, sipping his drink.

"So..." Kairi started, watching him carefully.

The brunette knew immediately where this was going, somewhere that he had been trying to find the exit from for about a year now.

"What's been up with you lately, Sora?" Kairi asked, quietly and in concern.

Sora played with his glass, swirling the dark liquid inside it. He glanced up to her and she waited patiently, her eyes held no pressure, no dire need to know, no annoyance, they were simply the eyes of a friend and Sora suddenly felt no reason to not tell her.

"It's just..." He waited and looked to her again for support, "No big deal or anything," He grinned to her, "I've just been kinda..." He took a swig of his drink, "trying to get over someone."

Sora beamed to Kairi, already feeling better. She watched him with mild surprise and amusement.

"So who was it? An old girlfriend? Someone new from uni?" She asked, interested.

"Um..." Sora wanted to be truthful with Kairi but he knew it wasn't entirely his place to tell her either. It was a big secret. And frankly, Sora liked having this small connection to Roxas; it was something they had in common. But to be even more frank, Sora wanted the world to know that at some point Roxas had enough feelings for him to kiss the brunette. "Yeah, someone from uni; she has a boyfriend and she made it clear sje wasn't interested in me."

"Oh, well... her loss!" Kairi replied with a warm smile and a kind hand on his arm.

Sora chuckled at the girl's optimism and tried to make the guilt of lying fade with his dying sobriety as he finished his drink.

"LAST ORDERS." The girl at the bar suddenly hollered, making a few jump in fright as the lights flicked from the dim and disguised look to a morning after brightness. In the new brightness the drunks looked less like fun loving opportunists and more like the bad memory from the night before.

Sora looked to Roxas and found him with his head on the table, the girl he had been talking to looking concerned.

"One last one? On me?" Kairi grinned, nodding to Sora's empty glass. The brunette turned from Roxas, thinking _he isn't my problem anymore, we're hardly friends._

"Yeah." Sora grinned. "Make it a shot."

As Sora chucked the shot down his throat, he suddenly wished he was the one with his head down with his thoughts drowned in coloured vodka because then he wouldn't have to think so much and care even less about everything.

With his eyes blurry from the sudden sting in his mouth and throat, he just caught the sight of sunshine curved spikes staggering around a corner and looking worse for wear. He turned from the sight and wished he was drunk again; if he was he probably wouldn't have seen that. But then again, if he was drunk that could of be him staggering away.

Sora and Kairi soon gathered themselves and shuffled over to the table where most of the group remained as the bar began to empty. The brunette quickly glanced around the group in search of a drunk blonde. Roxas wasn't there. Sora felt his mouth fall open slightly as his first instinct was to shout to everyone who could hear it 'WHERE'S ROXAS?!" But the brunette felt Kairi glance to him as though he had blurted it out and Sora felt his cheeks burn as his mouth clamped shut.

As the group began to shuffle out of the door, somebody had yet to ask where Roxas was and Sora could feel the words booming in his throat. They were at the door now and just as Sora opened his mouth to let the words fall, another voice spoke them.

The girl from before, "Hey, where did Roxas go?"

Sora turned to see her looking concerned and he felt a pang of stupidity hit him on the face, he felt embarrassed and wanted to go home. Her and Roxas clearly had something so why was he doing this to himself?

"Sora, can you go check the bathroom?" Kairi asked and Sora nodded and made his way to the bathrooms.

The brunette swung around the corner of the cold side room and hurried down the stairs, eager to seem casual and just to get home and away from Roxas for the final time. The cold air of the bathroom tiles hit Sora as he yanked the door open and the smell of cheap bleach hit him just as hard.

"Roxas?" Sora's voice bounced off the greyed shiny walls and a shiver ran down his spine.

A grumble echoed from the other side of the room. Peering around the corner, Sora found Roxas.

His head of blonde spikes, usually in perfect upward curves, were pushed away from his face, the back sticking up as though a rough hand had been there a moment ago, and his head stayed dipped down pathetically. The blonde was perched up on the counter of the sinks, his fingers sprawled out and clinging onto the edge of the marble. His chest was heaving up and down as he took long controlled breaths, his eyes were clenched shut and his mouth was in a tight frown.

Sora blinked and watched the sad sight for a moment as he shuffled up to the other boy. He really couldn't help wanting to be around Roxas, even when he was sure the faint scent of sick was coming from the other. He wanted to put his arm around Roxas and... help him, somehow.

Sora plastered on a smile and hopped next to Roxas on the counter, he knew this was the only way he could help Roxas at the moment: act casual, don't give him anything to worry about.

"So, you alcoholic, I'll take it that you're one wearing that the lovely sick fragrance?" Sora laughed, nudging the blonde to his side and ignoring the rush from contact.

"Well," Roxas muttered, bringing his head into his hands, "I was inspired after your little show this morning."

Sora let a small laugh trail off his lips. A silence followed in the large empty room.

Until Roxas broke it by slurring, "_God_, I was (*)pulling when I realised I was about to be sick in her face." Sora wished he had left the silence unbroken.

"We should probably go back upstairs, everyone's waiting." Sora breathed, pushing himself off of the cool porcelain of the sink and momentarily wondering about Namine.

But it seemed Roxas didn't hear it, "You know, we used to be friends," the blonde suddenly said, bringing his head up and looking at Sora.

Roxas' eyes, usually already faintly clouded from thought and blueness, were heavy with a dead sobriety yet a strangely alive unknown intention. His fringe wasn't its usual smooth finish but instead it was pushed back from his perspired face, sticking up slightly and revealing a stern expression. Well... as stern as someone who was completely ploughed expression could be.

What? Was he looking for an argument? Because Sora had plenty of them built up, ones with speeches that could change the fucking world!

But Sora didn't want to argue, he was just a little drunk and a little tired, "We still are friends, Roxas."

"You call _this,_" The blonde flung his arms out and stumbled off of the counter top, "being friends?!"

"Oh, shut up." The brunette was sick of this, "I'm down here, aren't I? Helping your drunk ass get back to your pull!" It was his turn to throw his arms out, as if to display the lovely scenery, "Now, come on."

Roxas tutted, disregarding, and ignited Sora's fuse, "What is it I'm suppose to do then, Roxas? What earns the title, _friend, _from you, then?! Because I think I'm a good friend. But you..."

Sora huffed into the icy and slick air, the scent of sick still hanging around, as he glowered at the wobbly blonde whose stare had gone out of focus. He wanted to say that he knew Roxas had seen him several times in the train station and that he wanted to know _why _Roxas looked at him like someone he thought he had recognised but then it turned out to a stranger.

"Whatever," Sora muttered looking at the cheap tiles on the ground and feeling silly: shouting at Roxas at the moment was like talking to a wall, "You're drunk, let's get back upstairs."

Sora stepped to Roxas without hesitation and hauled the blonde's arm over his shoulder and guided the drunken boy out of the bathrooms and to the landing on the bottom of the stairs. It was just as cold as the bathrooms.

Dumping the blonde down on a wooden bench outside the bathrooms littered in flat colourful pillows, Sora sighed and looked down to his "friend". Roxas slumped and tipped onto his side, his head hitting the pillows and his eyes closing. There was a goofy half smirk on his lips.

"Roxas." Sora growled, "Roxas?" Sora nudged his arm but the boy was limp, "Get up, walk up the stairs and go home." The brunette shoved at the teen's arm and Roxas groaned in protest.

"Why?"

"Because you can't sleep here so get up!"

Roxas mumbled something incoherent and dropped a loose hand on his face, dragging it down to stretch his face.

"Roxas!" Sora pleaded, "Just get up and you can go home and sleep...please?"

Roxas' eyes lazily opened and he watched the brunette tower over him for a moment as though he was contemplating an answer, "Hmm...no."

Roxas must've found the expression Sora snapped into at that moment bemusing as the blonde let a chuckle sloppily slip out.

"Why're you laughing?" Sora sighed.

"I like being your friend, Sora."

The brunette felt himself smile as a butterfly fluttered up his throat, "I thought we weren't friends?"

"Ahh, shh." Roxas mumbled before closing his eyes once more.

"Come on, Roxas we've gotta go!" Sora smiled to the lazy blonde as he released the silliness of all this.

"Just tell them to go..." Roxas slurred, moving his hand from his face, "We'll catch up with them later...or something."

_We? _Sora squinted at the quickly losing consciousness blonde.

"Come on, Roxas," Sora tried to be serious again, "I can't tell them that...what would I say to that girl?"

"Ah dunno. Nothing. I didn't mean to... I was drunk so..." The blonde awkwardly shrugged in his side ways laid down position.

But the intoxicated teen suddenly had an idea and swayed to an upright position, "Hey, since we're friends, you can tell her I'm not interested...thanks." He lay back down, leaving Sora in shock.

"No!" The brunette replied, appalled. "Tell her yourself, you wank!"

"Wha? Oh come on, why not?" Roxas sighed with a wide, wide yawn. "I can't I'm drunk!"

"Why would did you pull her if you knew you weren't interested?!" Sora argued.

"Pfft, it was a _mistake_!" Roxas dragged out 'mistake' in a patronising manner, "Sorry I'm not perfect like you and never did anything like this!" Roxas was getting irritable again but Sora had paused in his rebut as his memory glitched in guilt in the memories of the night before.

Roxas may have been drunk but he wasn't stupid as he picked up on the silence from the other, "You..." He eyed the brunette and sat up with a silly, nosey expression, "have, Mr. Moral?"

Sora glared at him. He wanted to hit Roxas but instead he took a large breath and enjoyed the scent of Roxas' aftershave even if it was well hidden under that layer of the sick stank.

Roxas was laughing now, "Well go on! Tell me!"

"No."

The blonde lost interest as quick as he gained it and was slumping against the bench mumbling, "Whatever."

But Sora was suddenly reminded of that girl and Roxas...sharing secrets.

"It was last night, it happened last night." He paused and looked at Roxas who was either listening carefully and not at all, so Sora continued, "And I was drunk," He heard his own tone and thought 'what an idiot'; trying to act noble when you're no better than Roxas, if anything worse. So he added, "So I know what you mean when I think about it."

Roxas looked to Sora as though there was more to the story...which there was so Sora looked away.

"Are you going to tell her for me then?" Roxas smirked, leaning back.

Sora felt his eyes narrow to the smug blonde, "No."

Roxas rolled his wide eyes and blew out air as though he had been expecting that and then sighed, "Well, I suppose me and her can have some more fun for a while."

Sora squinted at the boy he claimed to like, not sure if he actually liked this. This boy who was, not thirty seconds ago, trying to throw this girl away. He wondered if Roxas was like this when something was going on between them, was he asking some other friend to tell the brunette to take a hike before Sora took the initiative on his own? Sora didn't want to think about that too much.

But still, to Sora, this boy, he looked at Roxas slung over the bench in his drunken state, this boy was Roxas. Not matter what he did, he was Roxas.

Suddenly, the blonde was sitting upright again and with a confident smirk too. The smirk sent a fizzle down Sora's spine and it bounced at the bottom and straight back up to the teen's neck, making the hairs stand. Roxas' eyes were different too, looking past the alcohol, Sora could see a spark of what he had seen that day over a year ago in the school. It was a free Roxas, no inhibitions and it was there when he looked straight at Sora. The teen felt the ridge of his nose burn under the intense stare as clouds of energy and magnetism built and tumbled between them, like the calm before the storm.

"You know, Sora." Roxas voice was still slurring and somewhere Sora could hear clouds rumble as thunder and electricity prepared itself, he didn't know what was going to happen, "The last time we were friends..."

Roxas stood up, swaying over to Sora, pushing through the clouds of electricity to the on guard brunette, Roxas was close now, half a step away, and Sora could see the lines of blue in the blonde's eyes if he looked.

Roxas breathed in and leaned in closer so close that Sora could _feel _his breath.

"The last time we were friends..." He blinked and stared hard into Sora's eyes, a hint of doubt was in there now, just like last time, "We had... _fun._"

Lightning struck.

It was hot. Sora had pushed Roxas up against the wall, his hands grabbing Roxas' sides, a long hard kiss was being shared as Roxas crumpled Sora's shirt in his hands. And then they were moving, Roxas yanked Sora towards him and the blonde was pressed up against the wall and Sora surrounded him. His hands held onto the blonde's sides as Sora pressed their chests together and felt his nerves burn with bolts of bliss from the contact. Roxas had moved his hips forward and Sora breath turned ragged as he pressed Roxas to the wall with more force. He couldn't get close enough to the blonde.

His head was swirling in the aphrodisiac that was the storm between them.

Roxas pushed his hips to Sora's again and the brunette felt his knees weaken but he grinded back until the wall didn't allow anymore contact without one of them moving _away_ from the other. Sora felt Roxas' urgent tongue lap at his lips and Sora obediently opened up, sucking in a breath and trying to keep his head from falling back in sheer euphoria at Roxas scent and taste. He somehow managed to taste nothing like sick. Or maybe Sora was drunk or maybe he just didn't care?

Sora gasped and Roxas groaned as the blonde rolled his hips, expertly. Sora clutched onto Roxas' sides and at some point Roxas hands had made their way to the brunette's ass. Was he drunk or just Roxas intoxicated? The blonde squeezed and pushed their hips together as Sora's head dropped back and the brunette felt Roxas breath hot on his neck, lips about to kiss-

"SORA!"

Both teens snapped apart, Roxas slumping against the wall, Sora across the landing and panting as he looked upward and through the staircase partings. He couldn't look at Roxas, he felt high.

"Yeah?" Sora tried, his voice was scratchy with panic.

"They're locking the doors, is Roxas there?!" It was Kairi.

"Yeah, we're coming up the now." Sora replied, relieved she hadn't heard anything.

Sora finally looked back to Roxas who was still leaning on the wall, definitely looking drunk and unaware of what had really just happened. Sora watched the blonde smile drunkenly at the brunette and had no idea what the blonde would do in the morning when he remembered this. He even felt a little guilty, like he had taken advantage or something.

"What's wrong?" Roxas slurred as he gave a toothy grin, that squint in his teeth showing slightly.

Sora shook his head and wondered if any of that had even happened, maybe he was high? Or dreaming? But then why was his bottom lip swollen?

Roxas staggered past the bewildered brunette and slapped his hand onto the hand rail, drunkenly pulling himself up the non-carpeted floors.

Sora watched him amusingly struggle for a minute as he contemplating doing something, _anything _to see where they stood, His heart thumped nervously, what if it were all a dream? Or what if he was as disposable as that other girl?

"So...are you going home?" Sora piped up, taking his time in following the blonde up the stairs.

"Yeah." Roxas answered happily.

Sora watched the back of those blonde spikes as they moved further up the stairs, he could still feel those clouds of anticipation and electricity between them, "With that girl?"

"I don't know, maybe."

Sora stopped and the clouds swirled into cold, dry air. The brunette felt hollow with disappointed and longing.

"Are you kidding?" Sora growled to Roxas' back. He really hoped he was.

"What?" Roxas casually asked, half turning to Sora, only fucking _half _interested like most of all the other times. Sora glared up at Roxas and Roxas finally looked like he exactly knew why, like he had always known why. Roxas sighed and constantly averted the other teen's gaze, he seemed uncomfortable ...as though he was about to dump someone. But like hell Sora was giving him a chance too.

Within a few seconds Sora was standing next to Roxas, ready to punch the boy in the gut, his fist was even clenched and ready for breaking a rib... or at least making the boy throw up. But Sora couldn't, his hands were trembling and his grip was loosening with each passing second. A large part of him wished he could hate Roxas.

Sora looked to Roxas' heavy drunk eyes.

"You cannot do this to me, Roxas!" The brunette's voice was sore as though he had been screaming for hours, "You don't give a fuck, do you? Do you have a heart?" Flickers in the blonde's hazy eyes showed recognition but only that half assed expression of listening remained on Roxas' face. Sora didn't know what to do... what _could_ he do?!

Sora's voice snarled for the first time and he begged for something to show a crack and show Roxas' real emotions like just moments before, "You can't want my attention and deny my feelings!"

A pain-filled rage swelled inside of the brunette and he stormed past the blonde and up the stairs. Sora didn't understand, why was he being hurt like this? He wanted Roxas just to brave and tell him what the brunette's fault was in loving the other with his whole heart?

"Sora,"

He couldn't not stop. So he did and looked down to Roxas who was several stairs below him now.

He had a stupid, drunken grin and Sora scowled. This wasn't some stupid joke.

"I _do _want you!" The blonde even laughed a little.

Sora took a deep breath and tried to not run away, he was desperate to be brave right now... even if Roxas was making this seem like a joke, as though it wasn't serious at all. Roxas paused as though it was Sora's turn to say something. But the brunette had had enough and was on his heel once more.

"It's just" Roxas called up, Sora kept going, "I'm not brave!"

The brunette could feel his chest weighing further and further down with each step never mind, the words Roxas was spluttering. He could the drunken teen scrambling up the stairs now.

"With th-those girls, it doesn't feel like... I'll disappear in it all-"

But before Roxas could finish, Kairi was out again, fully guiding them out this time. Sora didn't look at Roxas again, instead he opted for the short walk home and made his way.

He didn't know what to feel for what felt like the first time ever. As he had been throwing himself up those stairs, he had vowed he wouldn't let Roxas get to him again. Because Sora was a good friend, a good guy, he didn't know what he had done wrong to Roxas to deserve this? Where was his fault in loving Roxas with his whole heart? He was done.

But then there was something in Roxas' voice before Kairi had come out. It was a shining element of life, something so alive in his flat voice as the blonde had said something about disappearing, it sounded like the truth.

Sora hadn't liked a lot of things Roxas had done that night but he suddenly had a reason as to _why _it was Roxas he loved so much. He didn't know if this reason meant he should trust Roxas, try to fix things or if loving him was the best thing to do but it was the only reason Sora could conjure up in his heart...

It was simply because he was himself and Roxas was Roxas.

* * *

**HOLYFRICK long time no see! But its so long and to think I was gunna chop this up into chapters n spread it out just to be evil !**

**But the people who like this story ye deserve a long chapter for being so bloody patient! Well done if you even remembered this story ;)**

***pull = when you kiss or like get action from someone you fancy X)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey sorry it took so long ,_,**

**BUT guess whut! Im finished skl till September ;D **

**Next chapter is guna be the last :]**

* * *

The Perfections of Imperfections 

_Chapter 14_

When Sora got home, out of the cold night, he broke down immediately. The teen slumped against the inside of the front door, sinking down to the floor. He sucked in deep breaths, hoping somehow, the air would dry out the sting behind his eyes. He felt silly and embarrassed. Sora could smell alcohol on his own breath and his actions were still slightly blurred. Holding up his head, he clutched onto his spikes and continued breathing.

In and out, in and out, he breathed.

He hadn't been running, his walking pace hadn't even been quick, but he just felt the need to breathe. He didn't know what else to do. Everything was silent bar his breathing and he could only remember one other time when his home had been this quiet and empty-like before: he had been young and had woken up from a nightmare but not wanting to wake his parents, he lay in the dark and listened to the nothingness. That was the first time he had realised that to oppose something, _everything_, there was nothing.

Sora sat for, who knows how long, and thought about everything. Roxas. And how he would feel if it became _nothing._ But then again, to Roxas, it already was nothing. That stupid drunk grin flashed in Sora's mind; the brunette was nothing he took seriously. The teen's expression crumpled as his heart gave a slow numb thump.

Sora didn't know what to do... he needed a sign, help from a friend ... _something._ It wasn't that he couldn't find the courage to push on with the future it was that he didn't know what the future was for him. Could someone not nudge him in the right direction before he disrupted any more of his friend's lives? The eternal optimistic held his breath and waited, maybe something would happen and it would help him decide what to do next. Should he keep hope for Roxas or go cold turkey from the blonde?

Sora waited for a moment, listening intently to the silence; searching for a small sound that would signify that help was coming. No such sound came and he was left in the dark, drunk and lonely. After a moment, Sora heaved himself up with a sigh.

He shuffled over to the kitchen, quietly pouring himself a glass of water and wondering about his slumbering parents upstairs. They would be getting up for work in a few hours and they would try to wake him for class. Sora felt himself smile slightly; there was no way he was getting up tomorrow.

The wobbly teen leaned on the counter and sipped at his water, thinking about just going to sleep, leaving complicated thoughts till the morning but he wasn't tired at all.

What if he moved away? Got some money together, rented some apartment in the city and started fresh? He was nearly 19, he was old enough. Maybe he would have to learn how to make decent dinners and how to use a washing machine but he could move out. It would be a little scary at first but anything worth doing was.

Sora meandered through to the dark living room, flopping down onto the sofa and piecing together the life he could have if he moved out. A cool apartment in the city, a stone's throw away from his favourite bars and clubs so when the clock struck 4am and the lights came on in said clubs, he could stumble home in twenty steps, his kebab still warm in his hands when he would pass out in his moderately decorated living room with all the friends he invited to stay back at his. Then, he would wake up and drink a big glass of Tropicana while looking out to the sunny morning with a smile; proud of his modern flat.

And the days would go by where he would go food shopping, maybe some days he wouldn't be able to afford dinner but it would be alright, his desk in his spacious room would be a tip of uni work and he probably wouldn't have a house phone but he'd use his mobile. He would put up pictures of his friends and family, his mother and father would visit him a lot. He could even make them dinner!

And then on other nights, he would have parties. Amazing parties that lasted for days. He could imagine himself, Kairi and Riku cleaning up the mess afterwards, Riku complaining but Sora and Kairi still reeling from the party and its awesomeness. Yeah, even if he had to clean up, these parties would be worth it. Maybe Kairi and Riku and him could get a flat? They could split the rent. Sora liked that idea and he could see the three of them sneaking stuff they would need for the apartment from their parent's houses and then out buying kitchen appliances, furniture and even curtains! Sora smiled to himself; this was the first time that anything involving curtains seemed fun to him. God, he must be growing up or something.

It would be a whole new life where he would enjoy food shopping, decorating and painting rooms in dungarees like on the commercials and buying dinner plates and dishes. He would fall in love with a new, more mature life where he could say things like 'I just paid the electricity bill' and 'should we re-decorate?' His parents may be a little sad that he was moving out, they would miss him and he would miss them but this would be what he had to do to start fresh from his old life.

His old life... Roxas would be his old life. Moving out would finally cut him out of his life. Sora couldn't hope they would accidently meet because they would live too far apart for that, there wouldn't be streets and spots everywhere that were drenched in memories and feelings and landmarks in their relationship...or whatever they had. And without all those reminders, Sora would have the opportunity to forget and if he forgot he would stop hoping. It would be a clean break that took time but it would happen eventually.

But then, the brunette thought for a minute as he settled into the sofa, what if Roxas was part of that new mature life?

Suddenly his phone, uncaring of disrupting the silence, blurted out a tune and buzzed in his pocket. Jumping slightly in fright, Sora dug through his pocket, stretching his body out so his hand could squeeze into said pocket and yanked his phone out, shushing it and slamming on the 'End Call' button. The house fell oddly silent again and Sora almost missed the intruding tune that had been clumsily bellowing out of the device a moment ago. Looking at the glowing screen and wincing at the sudden brightness compared to the dark room, the teen let his eyes adjust.

_1 Missed Call: Roxas _

Sora blinked and re-read the name, checked the time it was missed, the date, the name again, the date again. Roxas really did just phone him. Should he call back? Sora stared up into the black of the room as his eyes re-adjusted once more, was he not just planning his new life?

His thoughts were cut short for a second time when his phone lit up and buzzed again, an abrupt chime rang obnoxiously loud once; it was a text.

_1 New Message:_

_Roxas_

What was so urgent? Sora was used to the months of complete denial that he even existed from Roxas after anything like this happened between them.

_im outside yourhouse i didnt wanna,rung teh doorbell_

Sora felt his jaw drop. Roxas was outside? What the fuck? He never did anything like this, Roxas was the person that you were never sure if they would come to the night out and if they didn't and you asked why, their answer wouldn't be that they got caught up in a wonderful adventure, it would be 'Well, I was going to but then I thought about the money I could save' or just a flat 'I couldn't be bothered'.

Sora felt a steely panic pulse in his stomach as he imagined Roxas drunkenly swaying out on the street.

His phone blasted a tune again and following his first instinct Sora mashed the 'End Call' with a yelp of fright. It was Roxas again and Sora could feel himself break out in nervous sweat as his heart hammered away; he felt as though he had just been caught skipping class.

But Sora stood up and quietly marched over to his front door, embracing the nerves and waiting for the adrenaline. He swung the sturdy door open and a cold air swirled around him.

And there Roxas was. Sora could hardly believe it, he found it easier to believe that the blonde boy standing on the street was Roxas' long lost twin who had the exact amount of luck required to end up outside Sora's house, despite being a complete stranger to the brunette. Roxas turned as he heard the door click open and greeted Sora with flimsy wave. The full picture reminded Sora of awkwardly seeing someone you know not too well in a loud club. Roxas was barely standing under an orange sodium street lamp, interrupting the still night air with his swaying and his ash spikes sprawled upwards and out of his face.

"_Roxas!_" Sora hissed from his front door waving the other teen to come closer.

Roxas nodded and began his woozy way up to Sora. The brunette, dumbfounded and with a swelling irritation at the blonde, watched Roxas struggle to make it from the street to the front door, tipping to the side and tripping over his own feet.

Sora huffed, rolling his eyes as he tried to make a self righteous march to Roxas. However a self righteous march needs full sobriety and Sora's had become only half full a while ago and his march of annoyance became a quick overly self conscious scamper to the staggering blonde.

Once reaching the other, their last conversation echoing in Sora's mind, he made no hesitation to give Roxas an abrupt shove, snapping his arms back to his sides immediately as though too much contact was forbidden. Roxas, taken aback, fell backwards onto the cement of the path.

An instant afterward hearing Roxas mumble 'ow', Sora felt plagued by guilt but he held his scowl as he glared down at the boy.

"What're you _doing_ here, Roxas?" Sora indignantly snapped down to the blonde who made no effort to get back up.

Roxas attempted to gather himself as he slowly blinked and looked up to Sora and then with a stiff jaw he muttered, "I...I deserved that" With a few self approving nods, "But the.." Roxas swallowed and took a deep breath "the reason as to why I'm here...at your house" his hands swung up like they had in the bathroom, gesturing to the dark house in front of him, "is because... _you're _here." A finger pointed up at Sora along with a hazy straight stare.

Sora waited for Roxas to continue but after a moment consisting of the blonde's out of sync blinks, the drunken teen's hand fell limp with the rest of his body and the boy was passed out on the ground.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sora gawked, stepping next to Roxas, the blonde's body loose and his knees still propped up slightly from how he had landed when the brunette had shoved him "Roxas..._Roxas..._get up!" Sora kneeled next to the boy and gave him a gentle nudge with his foot "_Roxas_!" He pushed at the unconscious' shoulder now and it seemed to stir the blonde (calming the steady panic that Sora was pretending wasn't rising in his gut) , "Wake up! I'm _not _carrying you." The brunette was starting to worry that the neighbours may wake soon now and then he would be in deep shit with his parents, "_Roxas!" _Said boy stirred again, "We have to get you home, you idiot!"

Hearing that Roxas slowly sat up and registered his surroundings again before mumbling, "No..."

"No?" Sora retorted through gritted teeth, "No what?"

"I just... got here!" Roxas sighed mirroring some of Sora's irritation and impatience as he gave the other teen a shameless look of expectation.

Sora glared back.

Seeing this and realising he had made a mistake, Roxas tone changed and his gaze averted from Sora's and holding his head he breathed out, "We should talk or something?"

"No." Sora answered flatly and he roughly stood up, turning from the blonde boy and keeping that new life, his cool new apartment with Kairi and Riku firmly in his mind.

The brunette got five steps away before he stopped and found himself slowly turning on his heel to glower at Roxas, who was still clumsily sitting on the concrete path.

"I'm calling you a taxi."

"Ha!" Roxas mockingly barked.

Sora sighed and looked around, searching for someone to take the blonde away, "...ha?"

"Yes: ha!" Roxas smugly replied, slowly standing up, "I have no money for a taxi! Or my house keys!"

"So? Why are you 'HA'ing at me?" The brunette already knew exactly why.

"Well...because," The drunk was suddenly sincere and humble, "I sorta need a place to stay."

Sora felt desperation seep through his facade as he openly gawked at Roxas, astonished that he would expect the brunette to give him a place to stay after what had happen not two hours ago. The teen looked around again, trying to take in Roxas' sheer cheek and selfishness.

"Your parents aren't in? You _really _need somewhere to stay?" Sora asked, his voice breaking in shock as he squinted at Roxas who was taking slow blinks. "Really?"

Roxas nodded while Sora thought that the blonde was quite good at acting solemn, as though this was an issue of moral for him too. Sora huffed in disappointment turned and stalked back to his house.

"Come on."

The pair entered the dark house, Sora fairly quietly and Roxas shuffling loudly. The blonde pushed the door shut a little too hard too.

"So this is Sora's house?" Roxas murmured, staggering through to the living room as Sora carefully followed him.

"You've been here before, Roxas." Sora sighed. He still couldn't believe this was happening, how did it all come to this?

Falling back down onto the sofa, Sora heaved a big breath, wishing his dizzy drunkenness away and sunk into the soft cushions, "You can sleep in my room."

"Do I get the bed?" Roxas tried and Sora could hear the smirk on his lips, while the blonde pushed the brunette's legs off the sofa and plonked down on the couch next to him.

Grumpy at the sudden disruption of his comfort, Sora huffed, "No. The floor."

Sora closed his eyes from the dark room and sunk further into the cushions as he stifled a yawn. The room was silent until Roxas let out a tight breath of air. If Sora wasn't drunk he would consider not answering Roxas' little attention seeking act but he was.

Opening his eyes, Sora looked to the slumped Roxas who even in the dark Sora could see was glowering, "What's wrong?"

"When...When did we stop being friends?" Roxas muttered like a moody kid.

However Sora had already had enough of this and he was half way in love with the idea of starting fresh, "We've argued about that already, Roxas." The brunette thought about that kiss they had shared and a tingle tickled his spine. "We should go to sleep before-"

"Don't ignore my question." Roxas suddenly nipped and Sora looked to him, insulted.

"Oi, if anyone can act pissed off, it's _me, _Roxas. I'm giving you somewhere to crash when you're being a dick!" Sora threw back as he unsteadily stood up and stomped back to his kitchen but Roxas was scrambling right behind him with a determined desire to argue.

"_Well_, if giving me somewhere to sleep...is-is such a _BIG_ deal just kick me out, Sora!" Roxas slurred noisily.

Sora turned on his heel and watched Roxas for a moment. The blonde's eyes had a lazy glare and his expression didn't have a coherent thought to it, he was having a hard time standing straight too and was leaning on the counter. The teen knew the blonde's loud voice could have easily woken his parents and if he argued back, they would definitely be up but like hell he was backing down.

"Maybe I will!" Sora, never the less, growled back.

"Maybe you should!"

"_Maybe _I will!"

"Good!"

"_Good."_

"Fine!"

"_FINE_!"

The lights in the kitchen suddenly flicked on and both boys cringed at the sudden brightness. Sora turned and found his father standing, furious.

"Sora." Said boy put on his best 'I'm-definitely-not-drunk' face, "Get. To. Bed." His exhausted looking father then gave Roxas the once over and looked to Sora again, his voice low yet booming authority, "We," He paused and hardened his glare on the brunette, "Will talk in the morning."

Sora and Roxas waited in silence and stillness as the man shuffled from the room and up the creaky stairs. Hearing his parent's bedroom door close Sora let go his breath. He deserved that...that would be another positive when he moved out; no one to tell him it was 'bedtime'.

"Sorry." Roxas whispered ruffling his own hair in frustration, "I didn't mean to wake your parents..." he took a long blink and swallowed "or get you in trouble or anything."

"It's fine." Sora offered with a small smile (he had gotten in trouble before and the smart bet was that he would again, wait till they found out he had quit his job!) "I was shouting too, right?"

Roxas nodded back and gave a dopey grin, his body relaxing and Sora felt a nostalgic fondness for the blonde fill him to the top. The teen considered hugging the other for a moment and telling him everything that he felt. But he also felt like punching him.

"Right," Sora said instead, "We should...um" He knew what he was about to say sounded awkward, "Go to bed," they shared a glance, "before my mum gets up too."

"So... you're not kicking me out?" Roxas laughed.

Sora felt a giddy grin spilt his features as he watched Roxas in content, "No, not this time."

* * *

Half an hour later, the teens hadn't found their way to sleep yet. Instead, they sat on the sofa talking in whispers and hushing each other's laughter about nearly everything while late night TV played in the background, neither listened to the quiet audio, only idly watching the woman in the corner of the screen using sign language, the alcohol seemed to be wearing off on the blonde. After everything he had said to Roxas, Sora thought they would never see each other again and if they did, it would be awkward at the very least. But here they were.

However every now and then one of them would turn from the screen and look to the other. Sora still didn't know how it had come to this. And every time he snuck a side way glance at Roxas, noting how the light from the television made the boy's eyes glow in their blueness and shine, he couldn't help but think, did they _really _make out just three hours ago? At the moment it felt as though none of that had ever happened. Maybe someone slipped something in his drink and he had a brief hallucination?

But life was like _this_; people pretending and denying with all their might the instances in life that made it all worth it because people liked the difficulty, the struggle and the chance to desire something.

But Sora could feel it! What he could feel? He wasn't sure. Everything! He could feel it _all_ hovering just below the surface. The elephant in the room was ready to come out of hiding or was Sora just running out of patience?

"Sora? Roxas whispered from the opposite site of the sofa, his eyes fixed on the screen.

"Mm?"

"You gunna tell me about this girl you were with last night anytime soon?" Roxas mumbled, shifting in his seat.

Sora blinked, sitting up to attention and turning his head to the blonde, who, after a moment, turned to the puzzled brunette and smiled knowingly.

"How'd you know about _that?_" Sora asked, trying to think back in case he had mentioned it at his peak drunkenness.

"I asked Kairi why she was picking you up." Roxas laughed, sitting up now and facing Sora, ready for the story.

"Oh," Sora breathed, "What did she tell you?"

"You were out, stayed with a girl and needed a ride home because you had no money."

"Oh." Sora sighed, relief relaxing him; Kairi had left out his ignorance to who the girl was exactly and the fact he had gotten out of there as quickly as possible.

"Oh?" Roxas repeated, curious and digging for dirt with a smirk.

Sora took a breath and hope his cheeks weren't burning pink, "Yeah, oh. So what do you wanna know?" Sora turned back to the television screen, trying to push out thoughts of _why _Roxas would want to know.

"I dunno...good night?" The blonde grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

Sora looked to him briefly and rolled his eyes, laughing. Roxas was definitely still drunk.

"That's a yes." Roxas decided, turning back to the screen.

A moment of silence passed, the television was showing some documentary about some z-list celebrity acting as though they cared and wanted to learn more about something to do with some country or-

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Sora looked up again, thinking about telling Roxas the truth, the whole truth, but there was a part of Sora that didn't want Roxas to see him in that light; a light which made is dark shadow stretch and his personality tint with the dreary colour of a sleaze ball.

So he lied, "Yeah," He turned back to the screen in case Roxas could see the shameful truth in his eyes, "She's my girlfriend." At least this way he was sort of defending the girl's dignity.

"Oh, cool." He heard Roxas' calm reply. For a silly instant the brunette tried to pry some emotion out of the two words but then released just how silly that instant was. Roxas didn't care!

Sora went back to lazily watching the screen, credits for whatever had been on slowly were rolling up the screen, the room darker now. Seeing the names disappear at the top of the picture, Sora barely stifled a yawn as he felt a tiredness he had been repressing take over. His body felt warm and heavy as he sunk further into the sofa, his eyes drooping. The teen, tired of restraining the urge, watched Roxas from the corner of his eye for a moment and his heart gave loud steady thumps, making his skin tingle. The blonde had a hard stare, pointed at the television but not looking at it, his posture was still and slightly rigid too. He had a thoughtful expression matched with a stiff jaw.

Sitting there, stealing glances at the blonde, Sora thought back to the day he had first met the other. Was it normal for that to feel like a million years ago but still as though it had happened an hour ago as well? The teen felt lost on a timeline which had no tent poles to reality, only feelings. Back then, he was a pool of fizzy feelings and now, here he was; able to think coherently to some extent with Roxas an arm reach away.

"Roxas?" Sora softly said, "My parents will be getting up soon so we should go to sleep..."

"Oh right, yeah." Roxas answered, blinking and coming back into reality as he stood up and stretched.

Sora watched the blonde's shirt rise and reveal skin. _Calm down_, he told himself, it's just skin, Roxas' skin, the same sort of skin anyone else has. Sora heaved himself up and shuffled around the sofa, heading for the stairs with Roxas following behind.

"Wait, Sora." Roxas piped up uneasily as Sora stepped onto the staircase; a hand paused on the handrail, "Can I get a glass of water? Just to help with the hangover I'll have tomorrow?"  
Sora turned with an overdramatic sigh and a grin, "_Fine!_ I only let you in my house at the middle of the night, give you somewhere to sleep and _now _you need water too?"

"I'll owe you with my life" Roxas, catching on, smirked as they made their way into the kitchen.

"You better because I'm starting to think it's never gunna end with you." Sora laughed as reached up to a shelf and brought down one of the best glasses his house had to offer (Roxas didn't have to know that).

"Here." Sora said as he passed the glass to the blonde, their fingertips brushing, Sora looked up and was sure he had just caught the others' eyes before they looked elsewhere.

Shaking off the burning in his fingertips, Sora sat down at the table and avoided watching Roxas pour himself a glass of water. The blonde soon turned and the air was filled with a presence. It took Sora a second to recognise it; electricity. And the brunette had no idea if it was just coming from him or if it was mutual.

But as Roxas leaned on the counter, sipping at his water like Sora had done a few hours ago, the brunette was reminded of that new life he was supposed to be starting and this was not the way to do it. The teen was nervous now, he didn't trust himself; he was one to let his emotions get the better of him. He shifted in his seat, ready to stand until Roxas spoke.

"So...um you have a girlfriend?" The other teen said as though picking a random subject to fill the air.

Sora watched the tipsy teen for a moment, there was something about the way Roxas had asked that; his eyes had averted from Sora, his voice was too aware of being casual too.

"Yeah." Sora lied again.

"Hm." Roxas hummed, his lips pursed, head nodding.

The brunette took a deep breath as he felt that electricity nip and tease his skin, his knees felt weak too; Roxas wanted more information. But he wouldn't give it; whatever they had had, it was over.

"You know, you can take the water upstairs."

Roxas looked up, his expression...disappointed? Sora didn't have a clue how to read this boy anymore. These thoughts had to be him just fishing for hope of the blonde having feelings for him, right? Did a part of him not want to move on?

"Its fine, I don't think I need anymore." Roxas muttered a small smile on his lips as he poured the water down the drain and put the empty glass in the sink.

Both teens then proceeded to the hallway, Sora all too aware of Roxas behind him: he could practically feel the boy's warmth.

"Sora?" Roxas asked, his voice quiet, as Sora's hand reached for the handrail of the staircase.

Sora turned back to the other with a smile, "Decide you need the water after all?"

Roxas blinked and a bright smile lit up his expression, a mischievousness tinting his eyes too, making Sora catch his breath, "Why won't you tell me about your girlfriend?" His fantastical smile faded as he spoke.

"Oh, that." Sora stepped down from the stairs to be level with the waiting teen.

As the brunette attempted to think of a believable reason, he noticed how Roxas hadn't stepped back to give him more room, they were half a step away and Sora was half a step close to caving in. Roxas' aftershave was swirling around him, pulling him in like a magnet.

"Sora?"

Said boy snapped from his thoughts to find Roxas' waiting eyes and he suddenly found himself back at the very beginning; a fizzy pool of feelings at the blonde's whim.

"Um, "Sora stalled with a stutter, was Roxas closer? Or was Sora just looking closer at his eyes? "I- I never told you more about her because..." The brunette was struggling to breath with Roxas looking into his eyes like that, Sora unintentionally licked his lips, cheeks burning once he realised he had.

"Yeah?" Roxas pressed, his eyes watching the brunette's expression.

Sora couldn't string words together now, in thought or speech, all he knew was his heart was humming like a bird and his body was fanatical with the need for physical contact.

"Uh..." Was all he could mummer as he inhaled Roxas' scent for the second time.

"Is it some sort of pay back?" Roxas suddenly inquired, moving his torso back not too much but too much for Sora.

"What?" Sora replied, puzzled and moving towards Roxas.

"Because I didn't tell you about my girlfriend?"

"What? Oh." Sora thought back briefly to that time and his yearning for touch dimmed slightly, "No, no, it's not that."

"Then what?" Roxas asked, his frustrated voice craving the answer, his clear blue eyes wide with impatience.

Sora swallowed and choked out the first thing that came into his head, "Because I haven't told her about _you_ so why would I tell you about _her?_"

Sora took a breath and watched Roxas process the information. His eyes flooded with thought and flicked around Sora's expression as he bit his lip. The brunette's heart thundered as he felt that storm of energy and electricity swarm around him; desire struck his mind once more when he breathed in Roxas' smell, he could feel his skin become soaked in tickles and shocks of static that were drawing him towards the magnet that was Roxas.

Roxas had inched closer and Sora's muscles were quivering with want as he could literally feel the warmth radiating from the blonde. Sora briefly thought back to a few hours ago when they had kissed and how he shouldn't let Roxas think he could do whatever he wanted but...He suddenly felt Roxas' hands gently move to his sides with a feather touch and his knees loosened as well as his logic.

"Well," Roxas whispered, eyes locking onto Sora's, "That's sorta perfect."

Roxas suddenly pressed his lips to Sora's and all the brunette could do was whimper with want. The blonde pressed another hard kiss against Sora's lips and wasting no time licked the parting, looking for entry. Sora, didn't allow it however. Instead he moved his head to the side to catch his breath and to question what Roxas had said. The brunette breathing heavily suddenly found himself pressed up against the wall, one foot on the first step of his staircase and his hands wound in Roxas' spikes.

The blonde was busying himself with Sora's neck, his hands sliding under the brunette's shirt and clutching at his sides and pressing their torsos together while Sora was having trouble not vocalising his appreciation.

"Now... she won't have... to know about this," Roxas growled in between scrapes of his teeth and bruising kisses on the brunette's neck, Sora was only vaguely listening, "...because she doesn't... know about me...If you let me... we can do this," Roxas stopped and looked up to Sora, stroking his sides, "_all the time._"

Sora knew something about what Roxas had said wasn't right but anytime he went to open his mouth a moan of pleasure shot up his throat, begging to get out. Roxas was back up at the other's mouth now, the kisses were soft and leisurely, teasing almost as he slowly moved his hips to meet Sora's. Feeling the pressure against his groin, a gasp of euphoria escaped his lips and Roxas was quick to deepen the kiss. But Sora was quick too and just as Roxas' tongue touched the tip of his, the brunette had flipped the both of them around.

Panting and trying to calm his lust crazed body from the longing to continue, Sora stared at the taken a back Roxas, his hair a mess from Sora's rough hands and lips red. The brunette could only imagine what he looked like at that moment, hair messy too probably, cheeks flushed and with a fake glare that screamed out the ache he was feeling to keep going. But he knew he had to find this out.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked, perturbed and just wanting to keep fucking kissing, "She won't have to know?"

Roxas shrugged and stepped away from the wall, moving temptingly close to the brunette now, "Yeah, she won't."

"What? Like an affair?" Sora hissed, his lust still growing.

"All I know is that I wanna be able to do this with you all the time." Roxas smirked, suddenly full of confidence. "And I don't want to hold back anymore."

"But...earlier..." Sora muttered, eyeing Roxas with suspicion, "At the bar."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to...I dunno... I was drunk."

"And you're not now?"

"Well, a little but-"

"What? Are you doing this because you suddenly _can't_ have me?" With every word Sora spoke, the less he cared what they were talking about and the more he wanted to kiss Roxas.

"No-"

"So would I just come home from seeing her and then tongue tango with you for a bit?" Sora sarcastically threw letting the lie snowball while trying to calm his breathing, his blood was pumping furiously now, his mind clouding with desire.

"I just-"

"Oh, fuck it."

Sora kissed Roxas was a crushing force, the blonde immediately reacted, settling into the kiss and pulling at Sora's hips as the brunette dominated the lip-lock. Sora could hear his own embarrassing heavy breathing and tried to ignore it as he teasingly let his thumb brush the skin under Roxas' shirt. Skin he had drooled over half an hour ago. He felt Roxas shudder and press his body closer to the brunette's, Sora laughed into the kiss, enjoying this dominance. But soon Roxas' hands had travelled down to Sora's ass and were squeezing making the teen whimper and wiggle at the touch, at this moment of disorientation, Roxas had won control of the kiss back.

"Sora," He whispered as he moved to said boy's neck again.

"Uh?" Was all Sora could manage as his eyes rolled and he moved his hips to Roxas' again.

"Please..." He started breathlessly and to toy with the blonde Sora grinded his groin even harder against the other's crotch, "Uh..um, please let _me_... be in control right now."

"If you can get control, fine." Sora murmured into the blonde's ear with challenge and the other slowly dragged his hands from the brunette's backside to the skin under his shirt.

"I don't think that'll be a problem." Roxas slurred back, swaying his hips and nipping at the other's ear in equal challenge, "It's just that," Roxas gave a slow, deep kiss, making Sora's stomach wobble in excitement, "It feels like _you're _in control all the time and-"

Sora moved from Roxas for a moment to give him a look of disgruntled disbelief, "You're kidding, right?"

"What?" Roxas smiled, wriggling his fingers against Sora's sides making him wriggle just the same.

"_I'm _in control?" Sora gawked, the entire time he had known Roxas he felt like the boy had him tied to an invisible leash!

Roxas raised an eyebrow in question and laughed, "Just let me do this, Sora!"

And with that Sora was being kissed, smothered and dominated. Slight touches that never had an effect on Sora before were fast becoming his crucial weaknesses like the way Roxas would bite the tip of his tongue, tease his skin with smooth caresses, pull on his hips, press him against the wall, pull his leg at the bend till it hiked up against the others waist and how he murmured the brunette's name in that flat, breathless voice. Sora shuddered when Roxas ravished his mouth once more, the brunette pressed back with as much passion and the two made a kiss that had Sora's spine ready to crumble.

Suddenly Sora found himself being lead over to the sofa and the two clumsily dropped down onto the cushions. In that short second of separation, Sora skin burned with longing, his insides trembled in a panicked need for Roxas and his libido took over his mind. And as soon as Roxas was there, climbing on top of the brunette and guiding him down, Sora's body was alive with electricity, he could almost see sparks fly between himself and the blonde. He was crazy with a hunger for more. More _anything._ As the teen clutched onto the blonde's sunshine spikes, Roxas gave him a deliberate slow kiss, teasing the brunette's nerves with ghost touches over his shirt and keeping his hips away.

But Sora, having no more patience for this, lifted his hips to meet Roxas' and he felt the blonde smile into the kiss. But it worked, because suddenly Sora was pushed back down into the cushions and one of Roxas' hands was trailing under and up Sora's shirt.

"Man... thinking you have a girlfriend" Roxas abruptly muttered in between a scatter of kisses.

Sora ignored the comment and scraped his fingertips from Roxas' hair, over his neck, to his collar and down to the buttons.

"She is so lucky." The blonde muttered as he laid his hips on Sora's and watched him unbutton his shirt. The brunette briefly wondered if Roxas really wanted the other to listen to what he was saying before the teen's eyes fluttered in ecstasy when he shifted his hips.

Roxas then leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the others lips, whispering, as if to himself, "It makes me so jealous."

And for a small moment everything tasted different than that hot, heavy addictive flavour that had been overwhelming his senses and became sweet and refreshing when Sora looked up into Roxas' eyes. For a second, all that lust that had been disguising the true initial fondness Sora felt for the boy above him melted away and the teen met Roxas' eyes, he even forgot about the others body and his own for a moment, and he was greeted with warmth. Madness and dark desire escaped his mind and the warmth that he had longed to see and kindness that he had seen in glimpses and mistakes washed over him, cleansing him.

But that light in his mind flickered to a deep, hot colour when the thought of Roxas being _jealous _returned and Sora was suddenly plunged back into the thick, smothering sea of hormones, lust and want. His mind and body burst out in the wildness that was teenage passion and he had pushed his hips back up to Roxas' while watching the boy's eyes spark alive as a wave of covet reached him once more.

Sora was hard and feeling Roxas hard too nearly pushed the brunette into a frenzy of madness.

They became rougher after the brief pause, Roxas bit at Sora's lips and growled into the kiss when the brunette's hands finished with the buttons on his shirt and started on his chest. The blonde grinded down onto Sora's hips and the teen begged with gasps and moans for more friction.

That was until Roxas' hands were suddenly down at the brunette's crotch, fumbling with the zipper and button. Sora, feeling his jeans hastily becoming too tight and with Roxas' eagerness to encourage him, he lifted his hips as Roxas moved to stand on his knees and undid the jeans himself. As soon as the pants were open, the blonde's torso was pressed against Sora's once more and his hands were yanking the trousers down. But it seemed neither had enough patience because once the jeans had reached the boy's knees, Roxas had enough of them and his hands were slowly trailing up Sora's thighs as he overwhelmed Sora with another kiss. The brunette's lungs were burning for air but the burn at the pit of his stomach was far greater.

And then, Sora felt hands at his pelvis, fingertips brushing the skin. His mind crumbled and nerves exploded with a maddening thrill. If this was what going crazy was like, he wouldn't mind that at all. He desperately held onto Roxas' spikes and took shallow breaths when said boy moved to his neck. But all he could smell was Roxas and breathing was impossible again.

Fingertips teased the elastic of his boxers, his face flushed with anticipation and the complete inability to think sanely anymore. There was a beeping coming from somewhere. Roxas was all around him again and slowly fingers sunk under the fabric. Damn beeping... it sounded like something. The frantic and desperate teen, filled with a lunatic lust, raised his hips.

"_Roxas_." Sora hissed, no other word made sense in his mind.

The beeping still went off.

"Ha," Roxas breathed seductively, " you're all '_please'." _Roxas grinned as his hand wound around Sora and squeezed the brunette's backside, making him sigh in a hellish desire.

"I didn't say please." Sora muttered back into Roxas' spikes as his hands reached for the pillows above him to restrain himself from clawing the blonde's back.

More beeping.

The fingers movedfurther down, into his boxers, and Sora would have bit his lip but Roxas did it for him.

Be-beep. Be-beep. Be-beep.

And then, Sora held his breath to prevent him from panting the blonde's name in wanton... Roxas' fingertips curled around his arousal.

Be-beep. Be-beep. Be-beep.

Sora's eyes snapped open and the mist of passion scattered, leaving a steely panic in its place. He looked up to Roxas, frantically pushing the confused blonde away and yanked up his jeans. The horrible feeling of people being around polluted him and made him feel embarrassed.

"What's wrong? Should I not have-"

"My parent's alarm is going off!" Sora hissed to Roxas.

Be-beep. Be-beep. Be-beep.

"Shit." Roxas blurted in a whisper, jumping over the back of the sofa, Sora hastily followed him.

The two clambered up the stairs as quietly and quickly as they could while Sora tried to keep his jeans up and ignore the inhumane horniness he was still experiencing. The two stopped at the top of the stairs, taking a moment to examine the situation; the beeping had stopped. However, instead of focusing on the more nerve wrecking problem, Sora was just enjoying the closeness of his arm to Roxas' as they leaned over the top stair.

"Do you think they put the alarm on snooze?" Roxas asked in a hushed voice, eyes focused down the silent and darkened hall.

"What? Oh," Sora stuttered, making himself focus on the task at hand, "I dunno, let's just go for it."

At that, the brunette leapt up and scampered down the hallway, hauling his jeans up too, as he hurried to his room he was sure he could hear the blonde snickering behind him. Once he had reached his door, the brunette waved Roxas down and soon they were safely in the room, listening intently for any movement. But Sora soon forgot that; his mind wandering south and if it was stupid to ask if they were done for the night?

Sora watched Roxas sitting on the floor, still and listening with his eyes on the door, finding him quite cute at that moment, and just as he opened his mouth to say something which had a good chance of being very stupid, his father's coughing stopped him.

Sora and Roxas locked a panicky stare and started fumbling around as Sora threw a pillow down to the blonde and a sheet from his bed, both, catching each other's drift and obviously having done this before, fell into limp sleeping poses. Sora, sprawled on the bed, Roxas, the floor.

Listening to his father cough and try to bring something up from the back of his throat, Sora could just picture him, clad in his pyjamas, with blood shot eyes and pulling his squidgy ear plugs out. Suddenly his hormones weren't as mad and on fire from hot electricity anymore. It was harsh but Sora couldn't understand how his mother could possibly find his dad attractive. He heard his mother and father talking now, doors opening and the shower turning on.

The brunette stayed still with his eyes closed and waited for his father to come into the room and "wake him up" to give him a lecture. Slyly, Sora peeked down to Roxas, checking he wasn't so close to the door it would hit him. The blonde was lying on his stomach, facing Sora's bed and looked as though he was deep in sleep and for a moment Sora wasn't sure if he was acting or not. But seeing the blonde like that, Sora was filled with a love for Roxas again. There was just something about him and at that moment there was something else that made it hard for Sora not to jump right next to him and hope he slept as well as Roxas made sleep look.

Yawning, Sora turned back to the ceiling, closing his eyes and letting his exhausted, frustrated body fall to sleep. Just for a minute, he would sleep, and after the minute was up he would face his parents and worry about and relish in what had just happened between him and the love of his life that was currently asleep on his floor.

* * *

What felt like a second later, "_Sora._"

The brunette, forgetful to why he was being woken up by his father's livid voice, dismissed the calling and stuck his head under his pillow mumbling, "I'm not going to class today."

"Ha," Came his father's short, humourless laugh, "Do you wanna bet?"

At that, Sora realised he was in trouble and what he was in trouble for. But that icky fright passed as soon as he remembered the _rest;_ touches, whispers, fizzing electricity and kissing. On instinct, the teen moved his head from its hiding spot and glanced down to the floor looking for a blonde head of what he presumed would be bed-head spikes. And in all honesty, that moment of panic he experienced searching for the blonde was far greater than the one his father had just exposed him to. Sora took a small breath of victory and relief when he spotted Roxas, still asleep, on the floor looking comatose.

"Sora," His father indignantly pressed, "Come here."

Sora looked up and away from Roxas and saw his father, half way in the door, dressed for work and with an expression that looked like he was trying to pass a brick. Amused, Sora obeyed; carefully getting out of bed and stepping around the slumbering blonde.

As he quietly and carefully closed the door and was in the cold air of the hallway, Sora wished he could be sleeping right next to Roxas, marvelling at how much the blonde suited sleep.

Once out of the room, the brunette was marched down the hall and stairs in a foreboding silence and to the kitchen where his mother sat, dressed for work too, waiting with her hands neatly clasped on the tale top. The kitchen was lit with bright mocking rays of light: the freshness of the morning poked fun at the teen's heavy headache and nauseous gut.

"Have a seat, Sora." His father muttered, stepping around the table to lean in the corner of the countertops.

Sora sat across from his mother, thinking _what is this, an intervention?_

But then a horrible thought struck him in the chest. What if they knew about Roxas? What would he say? He was going to tell them if anything _actually _came from it but what were the chances of that when it came to Roxas? The brunette then swirled down the drain of what had happened the night before, it was confusing and he didn't understand the blonde. He could even imagine Roxas coming down the stairs saying 'Gosh! I can't remember a thing from last night!'... okay, maybe not the '_gosh'_ part.

"Sora?" His mother's irritated tone brought him back and Sora awaited his death sentence.

She gave him a sympathetic look, "I understand that you're young and want to have a good time but you have to give your Dad and I noticed if you're letting people stay here and when you come in you can't be noisy-"

"We have work to go to, Sora!" His father interjected, awkwardly.

Sora felt a pang of guilt, he knew his parents didn't like pulling him up and grounding him and stuff.

"Yes, we do, Sora." His mother added, her tone turning stern, "And about _work_."

The brunette cringed, he knew this would come around at some point, his mother continued, "_You _haven't been at work for the past few days...any reason?" She knew the reason.

Sora swallowed and muttered, "I ...may have quit."

"What?" His father growled through gritted teeth, "That's two jobs you've quit in the past year!"

He was really in the shit now.

"Right, Sora." His mother breathed, trying to keep calm, "I don't care why you quit this job but you're going to find another because _we " _She indicated between herself and his father, " are not financing you: you're nearly 19!"

_And moving out soon_, Sora wanted to retort.

"So after you go to class today, yes, you're going even if you're hung over, " It was his father's turn to scold him now, " You're going to go job hunting."

"But I only have one lecture today and it starts in," Sora looked to the clock, "Half an hour! It takes 40 minutes to get to the city!" It was true.

Both of his parents looked to each other in defeat, "Well," His father sighed, "Since we got up in time for our responsibilities and you didn't, you can scrub the entire house clean and then go look for a job."

His mother nodded and stood up, "We're leaving for work the now so you can get started."

And in five minutes time, both of his parents were out of the house and Sora stopped pretending to do the dishes and made his way to the living room, falling down onto the sofa. Flicking through channels, knowing that the constantly changing picture wasn't helping his headache, but he kept going, his mind elsewhere.

The last time he lay on this sofa, Roxas was on top of him...

Sora, taking a deep breath closed his eyes and thought back. He shifted slightly in his position, as he re-lived those moments, silencing out the present day noises. He could almost feel those touches, Roxas' breath and smell all again. The teen's stomach was bubbling and his heart thumping, pumping hot blood throughout his tingling body. Concentrating, he tried with all his imagination to be in those instances again. Sora was addicted to them, to _him._

The brunette's eyes opened: a familiar song was playing on the television, waking him from dreamland and bringing him back to reality and suddenly the group of singers on the screen were watching him, they _knew _about his feelings for Roxas and they _knew _he was in too deep.

Throwing a sad glare at the screen, Sora heaved himself up from the couch and strolled through to the kitchen, he smiled into the sunlight as it warmed and comforted him instead of teasing him now. The teen looked over the dishes once and kept going, heading for the medicine cabinet: some pain killers were needed if he was going to get anything done. Sora briefly wondered when Roxas would be up.

Eyeing the small pills the brunette had another thought, he should really have breakfast before taking medicine _and then _he would clean up. Telling himself that he really wasn't putting off work, he was being efficient; Sora set to work on some toast. But his effort on food was short-lived when he heard movement upstairs and he suddenly felt awkward.

Not sure what to do, he patted down the crumpled clothes he had fell asleep in the previous night and ran a hand through his hair, wishing he had showered before Roxas had woke up. There was a moment of silence from upstairs and Sora waited, he was breaking out in a nervous sweat and really wishing he could go shower.

He could hear the stairs creaking now and imagined Roxas shuffling down them, as hung over as they came. Sora turned, busying himself with the dishes as he heard Roxas walking into the kitchen.

"Hey." The brunette heard Roxas croak from behind him.

"Hey," He replied, inclining his head to the side.

But Sora had to double-take what he had seen. He had expected Roxas to look rough, to say the least but instead he was met with skin that glowed with refreshment, coloured cheeks, bright lips and lively eyes. His clothes from last night even looked somehow cosy and fresh from sleep! The only flaw was his usually smooth spikes where slightly flat and not with their usual look of silky softness.

"What?" Roxas, self conscious and fidgeting, asked.

"N-nothing." Sora stammered, turning back to the sink and feeling his cheeks prickling.

As the teen busied himself with the dishes, he heard the scrape of a chair signalling Roxas had sit down. Everything was tense: Sora wasn't even sure how to stand. As long as he kept everything casual, it would be alright.

"So," Roxas awkwardly began from behind him, "You grounded or...?"

"Nah: just to scrub the kitchen and the rest of the house." Sora returned, trying to sound distant. He decided to leave out the job part; finding it embarrassing.

"Well, that isn't _that_ bad, better than being locked in, right?"

"Yeah."

Sora frowned as he placed a plate on the drying rack, he didn't like this small talk: it didn't suit either of them and was uncomfortable to try and pull off. He wanted to bring up the night before or even just kiss again, he was game for both.

Turning around and leaning on the counter, his hands still soaked in warm soapy water, Sora looked to Roxas who was sitting tidily and patient. The brunette could tell the blonde wasn't entirely comfortable and looked like he was too aware of being a guest. Seeing Roxas like that made the other hardly want to bring the previous night up, he had a feeling the blonde was internally begging he wouldn't. So he didn't.

Sora and Roxas exchanged a glance, a tentative one with on Sora's side a smile, and the brunette turned back to the sink. As he scrubbed at a stubborn burn on a dish, he realised that he had expected this to happen _again:_ for Roxas to put a tiny part of himself out there, for his stupid self to lunge at it with a lunatic need and then for the blonde to change his mind. It had happened so many times before and Sora had fell for it each time, last night must have been a record breaker though: twice in one day.

Restraining the urge to sigh, Sora knew he should be upset but after so many times of this happening he was tougher and with an edge of cynicism now. And with this harder outer shell he found it more difficult to be disappointed with the situation and Roxas. Still, the sigh slipped out.

"Sora?" Roxas asked, his voice cracking a little at the end.

Said boy turned, curious to what had made the other's voice sound so serious, "Yeah?"

"Um..." Roxas started, his gaze away from Sora's concerned one.

The blonde was clearly having a hard time with saying what he had to say so Sora presumed it was something bad. Roxas tore his hands through his flattened hair and took a breath before moving his hands to clutch at his knees. The brunette eyed him carefully now, not sure if the hangover was a little too much for the other now, he looked like he may throw up. Sora discreetly put a hand on the basin of water, just in case.

But a shaky breath later Roxas was talking again, "Um...look."

Suddenly Sora had a horrible vision of Roxas giving him the '_it's not you, it's me_' speech.

However, the blonde had his hand in his pocket now and was digging a fistful of something out. Keeping his hand curled around the object, he brought it to the table top and stretched his fingers. A few coins dropped along with a couple of crushed cash notes. Roxas' hand hovered over the money for a moment and he looked up to Sora with hope that the brunette would understand.

But Sora didn't. He stared at the money, trying to think what it could mean but nothing came to mind. The teen looked to Roxas for guidance but the blonde wasn't giving out any extra information, just wide eyes that were cautious and a little apologetic. Sora shrugged to the other giving him a dumbfounded look.

Roxas' brow dropped slightly and he gave the brunette a desperate look before sighing and digging in his other pocket and sitting a set of keys on the tabletop.

Sora, suddenly enlightened at the sight of the house keys, glanced between the money, keys and Roxas, trying to think if he had misunderstood the situation or was on the nail's head. Roxas was watched him think, wary of what the brunette could or would do next.

"I..." Sora trailed out, still thinking, "I thought you didn't have your keys... or money?" He raised a hand to loosely point at the contradicting evidence, "And that's why you had to stay here?"

"I lied." Roxas simply stated, his eyes still locked on Sora's as though he was waiting for the gasket to blow.

But all that blew was Sora's mind, as his heart hammered and palms misted in perspiration, and in an instant of looking into Roxas' clear blues his body was on fire again. He had mistaken the tense atmosphere for shame when it was anxiousness and nerves.

Sora waited for the blonde to further explain but he never did and the brunette realised it was because Roxas was fully aware that Sora understood the situation completely. Nothing wrong with wanting the blonde to _say _it out loud though? Another thump of hot desire pulsed through Sora as he watched Roxas in return.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Sora replied with a small shrug and a sheepish smile.

Roxas' eyes widened slightly and he nodded slowly showing he understood.

An air was building in the room now, a suffocating air of impatience and excitement for what could happen next. Sora settled into his standing position and smiled to Roxas who grinned back. And suddenly Sora couldn't believe the swelling of happiness in his every fibre!

He couldn't contain his cheesy grin and he had a feeling if he started laughing he would never stop, _just like love. _

Roxas smile was smug and showed that slight crook in one of his teeth as he leaned on the palm of his hand. Sora had never seen him so content looking.

Everything and anything was so optimistic like the start of the summer holidays. And Sora couldn't believe that summer had finally come!

Roxas was here, admitting to the fact that he had just wanted to be with Sora last night, he wasn't hiding or denying it. And the brunette, in return had admitted he had been lying too and here they were... at the first day of the rest of their lives with the sun shining through the windows.

"So..." Roxas trailed, standing up and making his way over to Sora.

The brunette felt a wave of excitement tear over him, making his smile stretch, "So."

The blonde stopped half a step away from him and looked down, he seemed a little embarrassed, "I could help you clean or something?"

Sora watched Roxas in glee when the blonde brought his bright wide blues back up to meet him, "Yeah, sure."

A moment passed and Sora became too aware of the short space between them, he wanted to fill the silence with a kiss but the urge to laugh out loud wouldn't leave him and Roxas kept on smiling too and that was something he hardly wanted to interrupt.

"But...um," Roxas mumbled, looking away again, "I was going to go home and get changed and stuff first."

"Oh, right, yeah." Sora replied, still grinning.

"And..." Roxas paused, a flirty smile stretching his lips, "I'll come back later?"

Sora beamed, leaning back on the counter and Roxas laughed. Hearing the blonde's laughter, Sora felt his insides bubble. Everything was suddenly so funny and the world was a million times easier to smile at with Roxas half a step away.

Soon, Roxas was at the door and Sora was seeing him out, both still grinning like maniacs.

"I'll be back in like half an hour, is that alright?" Roxas asked standing with a hand on the door, the sun bursting all around him.

Sora wanted to say 'the sooner, the better' but didn't want to be too cocky so instead smiled a small smile and nodded. However Roxas wasn't satisfied with that because smirking, he shook his head at the brunette and moved back into the house and closer to Sora whose cheeks were beginning to fill with colour from the sudden closeness.

"Aw, what's wrong?" Roxas teased, looking up to the flustered teen through brown eyelashes.

"What? Nothing." Sora stuttered, averting his gaze.

"Yeah, _sure_." Roxas chuckled mischievously raising his eyebrows.

Sora looked back, unable to stop the grin that split his features when he looked at Roxas. And all the fondness he had every felt for the blonde hit him in one heavenly rush and he felt like he had just woken up from a deep sleep. Hell, he wasn't sure if he had even woken up yet!

Then a sweet, chaste kiss brushed his lips and he could see Roxas' full smile again, everything was so unbelievable. The brunette licked his lips, trying to keep the blonde's taste while Roxas threw him a wink and strolled out the door calling, "30 minutes!"

Closing the door, Sora realised just how light headed he felt from one kiss and couldn't help but fantasize about how he would feel if say... more happened when the blonde back. The brunette felt as though he could wiggle with glee and excitement for the rest of the day. His heart was jumping, his mind bubbling with thoughts like: what if he comes earlier? Should I change my clothes? Should I clean the house or wait for him? Will it be awkward when he comes back? Will it be alright just to kiss him as soon as he walks through the door? Is aftershave cheesy during the daytime?

Bounding up the stairs in giant leaps, Sora rushed to the shower and feeling as though he could laugh out loud. Warm water shot through the shower head and drizzled over his body while the teen found it hard to stay in one place: constantly moving and feeling the urge to run around in the sun like a born again child.

Taking a deep breath to calm his excitement, Sora smiled into the stream of water from the shower, thinking how in less than thirty minutes Roxas would be back and all his.

* * *

**Long, yeah? **X) **Bet you thought the 'beeping' bit was all a dream, yeah? Dnt worry I wouldnt stoop to tht XD**

**Anyways last chptr next ;] and soon, maybe in the next week? -_o **

**But i was thinking of doing a chapter after that, it would be one chapter in Roxas' POV but im not sure if i would make something new happen or pick a chapter and re-vamp it to show you wat Roxy was upto during that one... hmmmm....**

**SO yes, thank you for waiting and please review ;D**

**Love ya.**


End file.
